Aprendendo a Amar
by Pink Ringo
Summary: Sasuke resolveu ajudar Hinata a impedir o casamento de Naruto com Sakura.Fingir serem namorados não seria difícil,o problema é quando a farsa torna-se realidade.
1. A garota do balanço

**Disclaimer:** Naruto pertence a Kishimoto, caso fossem meus SasuHina seria um shipper evidente.

**Sumário:** Fic hentai!Sasuke resolveu ajudar Hinata a impedir o casamento de Naruto com serem namorados não seria difícil,o problema é quando a farsa torna-se realidade.

**Rate:** M, - por palavreado chulo ou considerado impróprio além das cenas picantes. Sendo mais direta... DA PUTARIA.

* * *

**Glossário:**

_-Hinata-san, é melhor sair da chuva! - **FALA**_

A chuva forte molhava o corpo de ambos. - **NARRAÇÃO**

_"Eu estou me tornando um depravado feito o Kakashi." - _**PENSAMENTOS**

**-Solte ela Uchiha! - FALA DURANTE O FLASHBACK  
**

**

* * *

**

_Apaixonei-me por ela sem ao menos perceber. No início era apenas um sentimento de pena, porém com aquele jeitinho doce comecei a simpatizar com aquela garota de ar solitário e triste. Talvez por que eu achasse que éramos parecidos. A amizade logo surgiu acompanhada da admiração. Não éramos tão iguais como eu imaginava. Ela, mesmo com sua frágil aparência era forte, eu fraco por lutar debilmente contra meus sentimentos._

_Seus olhos perolados e expressivos, sua pele alva semelhante a um sedoso algodão, sua voz suave como à brisa, seu cheiro doce e seu sorriso terno. Tudo nela me trazia paz. Não conseguia olhá-la sem desejá-la._

_Eu não merecia alguém como ela. Não merecia sentir a felicidade que Hinata me proporcionava. Quando que aquele sentimento começou? Não sei ao certo só sei que intensamente passei a amá-la..._

_X_

**Aprendendo a amar**

_Por Pink Ringo betado _

**Capítulo um - **A_ garota do balanço._

_-Hinata-san, é melhor sair da chuva!_

A chuva forte molhava o corpo de ambos. Não demorou muito para estarem encharcados, porém ela parecia não se incomodar. Ele por outro lado estava indignado com a própria atitude. Talvez indignação não fosse a palavra certa, a palavra ideal para aquele ato estranho era surpresa. Olhou atentamente para a silhueta feminina de Hinata, ela estava no fundo do poço. Os olhos perolados inchados, as lágrimas se confundiam com as gotículas de chuva. Quando a viu sentada naquele balanço logo de manhã não se importou, era comum vê-la sempre ali curtindo a paisagem. Ela era a única que conseguia ver beleza naquele parquinho velho. - Nem mesmo às crianças brincavam nos balanços e gangorras lascados de cores desbotadas - Estava tudo aos pedaços. Apenas o balanço que ela se encontrava estava intacto. Depois de analisá-la por um curto período de tempo, Sasuke deu de ombros e continuou o seu caminho esquecendo-a ali.

Como de costume passou à tarde na casa de Hatake Kakashi, seu antigo sensei, agora colega de trabalho. O shinobi mais velho, de certa forma, acabou se tornando a figura mais próxima de um pai quando o Uchiha era mais novo. O tempo passou rápido Sasuke tinha vinte anos e Kakashi não era tão velho para ser considerado uma imagem paterna. Seu sensei transformou-se em uma espécie de grande amigo.

Em meio às conversas e alguns goles de sakê Kakashi comentou o fato de Uzumaki Naruto - eterno rival e também amigo de Sasuke - ter terminado o namoro de quatro anos com Hyuuga Hinata, a garota do balanço. Havia terminado com a herdeira Hyuuga para ficar com Haruno Sakura. Desde que eram pequenos, o garoto loiro sempre havia alegado gostar da menina de madeixas rosa, porém a menina insistia em dizer que amava outro... _ELE, Uchiha Sasuke_. Sakura era bonita, contudo não fazia o seu tipo. Sempre havia deixado claro que entre os dois era apenas amizade. Então os anos se passaram, Hinata havia se declarado e Naruto decidiu aceitar aquele sentimento. Sakura continuava atrás do herdeiro Uchiha, mesmo depois dele ter dado milhões de foras na garota.

Sasuke achou estranho o fato de Naruto estar com Sakura, afinal até dois dias atrás a mulher de cabelos rosa batia em sua casa alegando amá-lo. Deu de ombros, não queria se intrometer na vida amorosa de ninguém, a própria já era complicada. Pelo menos havia se livrado de um dos problemas que o atormentava... Sakura.

Quando foi "expulso" da casa de Kakashi já era noite, nuvens cinzentas começavam a se formar e pequenas gotículas de água caiam do céu. Tinha pressa, banho de chuva não era um de seus passa-tempos favoritos. Todavia, a imagem daquela garota havia o paralisado. Ela ainda estava ali, sentada, olhando para o nada. Os olhos incrivelmente inchados. Havia passado o dia todo chorando. – isso era evidente e não precisava ser nenhum gênios para notar - Um sentimento que não soube identificar se apossou de seu corpo. Aquele era o momento para se virar e deixá-la para trás. Não era do caráter do Uchiha ser bonzinho. Principalmente com ela, ex-namorada de seu amigo. Era isso que sua cabeça dizia. Seu corpo não obedeceu, andou em direção a garota sentindo as gotículas engrossarem e logo se tornar uma chuva forte.

_-Sasuke-kun!_

A voz dela saiu em um sussurro, era quase inaudível. Os orbes perolados olhavam-no confusos. _"O que Diabos eu to fazendo aqui?"_. Pensava completamente surpreso com a própria atitude._ "Idiota, por que não cai fora? Você não tem culpa dela ter sido chutada. Você nem é amigo dela!"_. Era o que Sasuke insensível admitia, não fazia idéia de como era a dor de ser trocado, normalmente ele que trocava de namoradas. Não sabia como aquela garota estava se sentindo. – mais um fator par ir embora e deixa-la para trás - Aquilo porém o irritava!Detestava ver mulher chorando.

_-Se ficar na Chuva você vai ficar gripada Hinata-san! _- Olhou em volta, a rua estava deserta. Todos haviam tido o bom senso de se esconder daquela tempestade, menos ele que bancava o bom samaritano. _"Acho que Kakashi colocou uma espécie de droga no meu sakê"._ -_ Quer que te leve para casa?_

A mulher pareceu analisar por alguns minutos aquelas palavras. _"Vamos decida-se antes que a gente se afogue!". _A chuva ficava cada vez mais forte. Grandes poças começavam a se formar. O vento se tornou mais agressivo, o barulho das folhas das árvores se mexendo misturava-se com o da chuva. Ele nem fazia idéia da onde ficava a casa dela.

_-P-podemos ir para sua casa? - "É claro que não!"_. Pensou ele. Talvez ele não tivesse entendido a pergunta direito. Qual era o problema daquela garota afinal? O rosto bonito dele se mostrava confuso -_ Eu não quero ir para minha casa. - _completou Hinata.

A voz feminina havia saído em um misto de choro. Um soluço acompanhava aquela suplica indireta para tirá-la dali, mas não levá-la para a mansão Hyuuga. Ele piscou os olhos algumas vezes, olhou de um lado para o outro, não sabia o que fazer. Estava tentando ajudar, mas nunca foi bom em praticar boas ações. Era uma pessoa de estilo apática, nem ruim, nem boa apenas indiferente. Mirou a imagem da jovem. As mãos entrelaçadas uma na outra, os olhos que o olhavam de lado, ligeiramente constrangida. _"Ela só deve estar tirando com a minha cara! Eu mal levava minhas namoradas para minha casa, agora vou levar uma garota com quem mal falei em minha vida e ainda por cima é ex-namorada do meu amigo". _Abriu os lábios para responder, no mesmo momento que travava uma batalha interna entre suas duas personalidades. - Uma ele não sabia da existência até aquele momento... Seu lado gentil.

_-Sim!_ _"Ótimo momento para descobrir que tem dupla personalidade!"._

Apesar do Sim, Hinata permaneceu parada sentada no balanço olhando-o. O que ela esperava? Que ele pegasse na mão dela e a levantasse daquele balanço estúpido? Tudo isso por causa do idiota do Naruto? Era assim tão apaixonada por aquele imbecil? Sasuke não entendia. Se for assim que as pessoas ficavam quando amavam, então preferia sua vida do jeito que estava. Sem amor. Sem paixões. Isso apenas facilitaria para que no futuro ele não estivesse na chuva, sentado em um balanço, chorando por ter sido descartado. Um sorriso debochado se apossou dos seus lábios, isso nunca aconteceria com ele.

Pegou em uma das mãos dela sentindo a pele incrivelmente fria. Não precisou que ele falasse nada, apenas um olhar bastou para que ela se levantasse do balanço.

A casa dele não era muito longe dali, correram por menos de um minuto. Silêncio. Ninguém se atrevia a dizer nada. Assim como nenhum dos dois se olhava. Ele "arrastava-a", ela não tinha forças para andar. A chuva limpava os pensamentos de Sasuke. Ele tinha vontade de bombardear a garota com milhões de perguntas, porém não achou certo se intrometer na vida dela.

Chegaram a uma pequena casa branca, Sasuke abriu a porta com certa exaltação. Cada gota de chuva que lhe escorria pelo corpo lembrava-o que talvez estivesse seco se não tivesse parado para ajudar certa mulher. Escutou a porta ser fechada então olhou para trás. Lá estava ela. Os cabelos negros e longos grudavam-lhe pelo corpo, a franja farta cobria-lhe os olhos perolados, que até então estavam inchados. A roupa colava-lhe no corpo, revelando as curvas sinuosas. O silêncio ainda se mantinha entre os dois.

Agora... O que ele faria? Em primeiro lugar só tinha uma cama_. "Eu não vou dormir no sofá!"._ Nunca convidava as pessoas para passar a noite em sua casa, não gostava muito de receber visitas, preferia SER a visita. Sua casa já era bagunçada demais para ficar convidando as pessoas, por isso preferia fazer a bagunça na casa dos outros. - Nunca se preocupou em ter uma cama de visitas. - As poucas pessoas que já dormiram em sua casa eram mulheres e bom... Elas dividiam a mesma cama com ele ainda mais por que passavam a noite toda...

_-Sasuke-kun... Eu... Desculpe!_

A voz de Hinata o tirou daqueles pensamentos profanos. Sasuke olhou para a face corada da mulher a sua frente. Os lábios rosados entreabertos, a respiração estava acelerada devido à corrida que fizeram até chegarem a casa dele. As roupas e cabelos molhados respigavam pelo chão molhando-o. Pela primeira vez olhou-a detalhadamente.

Era bonita, os cabelos negros lançavam um contraste com a pele incrivelmente branca. Os lábios rosados se destacavam carnudos e tentadores , porém os olhos eram o que mais lhe chamava a atenção. Tão brilhantes e ao mesmo tempo emanando uma luz triste digna de pena. Os olhos dele desceram para o corpo emoldurado pelas roupas molhadas e coladas. Seios fartos, cintura delgada revelando um quadril redondo e pernas sinuosas. _"É bonita demais para alguém como o Naruto!" _Pensou divertidamente.

Talvez não fosse algo tão ruim ter parado para ajudá-la, consolar Hinata não seria nenhum sacrifício. Ter só uma cama era algo que também contribuía. Assustou-se com seus próprios pensamentos. Estava desejando a ex-namorada de seu amigo. Balançou a cabeça com certa brusquidão tentando apagar os pensamentos lascivos que lhe passavam pela mente. _"Tenho que parar de ler aqueles livros do Kakashi. Estou ficando um pervertido que nem ele!"_

_-Por que está me pedindo desculpas?-_ Disse não entendeu o motivo para tais palavras. Ela não havia feito nada que ele merecesse um pedido de "desculpa". Olhou-se da cabeça aos pés. Estava ensopado. Se não tirasse aquela roupa ficaria resfriado. Ele não era o único, Hinata também precisaria de roupas secas -_ Você pode ficar aqui até a chuva passar. Vou providenciar umas roupas minhas para você vestir, se ficar ai parecendo um pato molhado vai acabar doente._

_-Sasuke-kun!-_As mãos pálidas e pequenas puxaram de leve a camiseta dele impedindo-o que andasse em direção ao quarto. Hinata olhou nos olhos negros do herdeiro Uchiha e disse com a face corada, porém com a voz firme sem gaguejar. - _Obrigada!_

Sasuke piscou algumas vezes assimilando a palavra "Obrigada" que ela havia dito. Uma voz tão terna e sincera. Não conseguiu conter que as bochechas queimassem. Sabia que estava corado. Virou o rosto para o lado oposto em que ela olhava e mudou de assunto. Odiava que as pessoas o vissem encabulado.

_-Fique aqui!_ –O homem andou em direção as escadas subindo-as lentamente - _Eu vou preparar um banho quente para você tomar._

Não olhou para trás para visualizar a imagem feminina. Abriu a porta do quarto e ao olhar para cama deixou um suspiro lhe escapar dos lábios. A idéia de consolá-la ali cada vez se tornava mais forte em sua mente. Mas não era do feitio dele seduzir garotas que estavam tão fragilizadas. Não queria ser o "estepe" dela, ou seja, a segunda opção. Muito menos queria que ela depois viesse lhe dizer que ele se aproveitou dela no momento de dor. Sem contar o fato mais importante, Hinata ainda era a ex-namorada de seu amigo.

Foi em direção ao armário e tirou de lá um blusão branco e uma calça de moletom preta. Ficariam incrivelmente grandes no corpo pequenino da herdeira Hyuuga.

Durante a preparação do ofurô com água quente, tentou buscar em sua mente lembranças de Hinata ainda menina. Não encontrou nada. Nunca havia falado com a garota em tempos de escola. As poucas palavras que haviam trocado foram na época em que ela namorava Naruto. O que sabia dela, Naruto havia dito. Ela era uma ninja forte apesar da aparência frágil se o amigo não tivesse dito Sasuke nunca iria ter percebido. Á vida de Hinata era repleta de problemas familiares, constantemente brigava com o pai e com o restante da família. Quem diria que ela era prima de Hyuuga Neji, aquele _abutre_. Isso Naruto não precisou contar, o Uchiha já sabia. Neji era seu colega de trabalho, haviam se tornado amigos, apesar de que mais brigavam do que trocavam palavras amigáveis.

Seria o motivo de não se dar bem com a família que ela não queria ir para casa? _"Sabia que conviver com o Neji era uma tortura. Até os familiares não o agüentam!"_ Pensou maldosamente. Nunca ouviu Neji falar sobre a prima, as poucas vezes que Kakashi comentava sobre o namoro dela com Naruto parecia irritar o Hyuuga abutre. Seria ele apaixonado pela prima? _"Hum... agora esto entendendo. Neji aquele safado!"._

Colocou a mão na água morna. Estava pronta! Desceu as escadas e encontrou Hinata exatamente no mesmo lugar, com a cabeça baixa. Estava chorando de novo. Ao notar a presença dele tentou enxugar as lágrimas disfarçadamente com a parte de trás da mão. Olhou-o como se esperasse que ele falasse algo. Era uma situação incrivelmente incômoda, ele estava detestando tudo aquilo.

_-Deixei algumas roupas para você em cima da cama. -_ele novamente fingiu-se de indiferente, virou-se de costas para a garota indo à cozinha. - _Pode subir! O banho também está pronto._

Não escutou nenhuma palavra de Hinata. Ouviu apenas o barulho das escadas rangendo a cada degrau que ela subia.

Jogou-se em uma das cadeiras da cozinha e suspirou cansadamente. Havia ficado louco. Essa era a única explicação pelo fato de Hinata estar em sua casa. Tirou a camisa encharcada jogando-a em cima de uma das cadeiras. Naquela manhã quando acordou não esperava que aquilo acontecesse. O que Naruto diria caso soubesse que Hinata estava na casa dele? _"Hunf... provavelmente deve estar ocupado de mais com Sakura para se lembrar da existência da Hyuuga!"._

Não pôde deixar de dar um sorriso maldoso. Neji provavelmente ficaria irritado, quem sabe não incluísse o nome Uchiha em sua listinha negra. Sakura iria querer matar Hinata! Sabia que a mulher de cabelos rosa só estava com Naruto para lhe provocar, mas não diria isso ao hospedeiro da Kyuubi. Não achava justo destruir a felicidade de Naruto, principalmente porque não sentia nada além de amizade por Sakura. Porém, Sakura parecia não pensar o mesmo em relação a destruir a felicidade dos outros. Havia destruído a felicidade de Hinata. Destruiu o namoro que a herdeira Hyuuga tanto cultivara nos quatro anos. Havia tomado dela a paixão de toda vida.

Nunca havia visto Hinata com outros garotos, simplesmente lembrava de Naruto como o único namorado da garota. Kakashi lhe contara que Hinata tinha muitos pretendentes, entre eles Kiba e Shino, os dois parceiros de equipe dela. Os três ainda trabalhavam juntos. Kiba constantemente se declarava para a herdeira Hyuuga, mesmo quando ela ainda estava com Naruto. Agora com ela livre provavelmente ele não deixaria a paixão de infância escapar. Shino, por outro lado estava namorando. Sua namorada era um verdadeiro mistério. Nem mesmo o fofoqueiro número um de Konoha, Kakashi sabia quem era a mulher. Todavia o garoto protegia a melhor amiga acima de tudo, o que deixava evidente que ainda nutria certo sentimento pela companheira de equipe. Neji era o tipo que nunca ia admitir, mas gostava de Hinata, só de falar no nome da mulher todo aquele mau humor que o abutre Hyuuga exalava parecia se dissipar.

_-Naruto... Que idiota!- _Não pode conter que um comentário lhe escapasse. Naruto tinha a mulher que os melhores ninjas de Konoha desejavam e simplesmente havia descartado-a. Tão típico do loiro. - _Mas que demora!_

Hinata estava demorando em um simples banho. Já fazia mais de meia hora que a garota havia subido as escadas. Sasuke passou a pensar que talvez ela... Não, ela não faria algo desse tipo. Ou faria? Subiu as escadas correndo e abriu a porta do banheiro. Arregalou os olhos para a cena que via. O corpo da mulher estava submerso na água quente. Não havia sinal na água de que ela se preocupava em respirar. Ela estava louca? Havia se tornado uma suicida? _"Aquela idiota!"._ Não a deixaria se matar. Não na casa dele. Não enquanto ele estivesse cuidando dela.

**Continua...**


	2. Namorados por acaso

_Seus olhos simplesmente me hipnotizavam. Seus lábios cantavam para serem beijados. Seu corpo implorava para ser tocado. Não consegui resistir a você mulher fatal. Por baixo desse rosto angelical havia uma mulher sensual que passei a descobrir nas noites em claro. Seus gemidos me enlouqueciam, seu cheiro me embriagava. As lembranças de uma noite de amor com você me atormentavam. Uma apenas não bastava. _

_Eu achava que você precisava de mim, mas agora sei... Eu é que preciso de você. Você passou a ser meu vicio, sem você não consigo mais viver._

_x_

**Aprendendo a amar**

_Por Pink Ringo betado por Bellatrix Black_

**Capítulo dois – **Namorados por acaso.

Estava frustrado. Ele ajudava-a e ela agradecia tentando se matar. Quanta ingratidão! Se ela achava que resolveria seus problemas se matando estava enganada. Os problemas sempre seguiam suas vítimas, mesmo que fosse preciso ir ao inferno. O único modo de se livrar deles era resolvendo-os e não fugindo.

Hinata era jovem, tinha apenas vinte anos. Era herdeira de uma das mais tradicionais e ricas famílias ninjas de Konoha. Era bem sucedida em sua carreira. E ela jogaria tudo fora por causa do Naruto? Quanta idiotice! Hinata era bonita, pretendentes não iriam lhe faltar. A pena que antes sentia da mulher tornou-se raiva. Se ela queria acabar com seus problemas com um gesto estúpido daquele ele deixaria, mas isso quando estivesse bem longe dele_. "Eu mesmo vou matá-la quando tirá-la dali!"._

Sasuke correu em direção a banheira, enfiou as mãos na água quente segurando nos ombros desnudos de Hinata. Puxou o corpo inerte para fora da água. Olhou para o semblante dela, os olhos perolados estavam com as pálpebras fechadas, não sentia a respiração quente que ela antes expirava. Estaria morta?

Colocou o corpo quente no chão gelado, as duas mãos pousaram sobre o peito molhado, os lábios entre abertos dela receberam o dele. Agradeceu naquele momento saber noções básicas de primeiros socorros. Uma simples respiração boca-boca. Depois de alguns segundos pressionando o peito da mulher e lhe proporcionar ar finalmente ela voltou à consciência. Tossiu uma grande quantidade de água. Abriu lentamente os orbes perolados. A primeira imagem que ela viu em sua frente foi de um aflito Uchiha. Os cabelos negros lhe caindo sobre os olhos incrivelmente escuros. Fitava-a na expectativa.

_-S-Sasuke-kun!_

A voz dela havia saído mais fraca do que o normal. Sasuke soltou um suspiro. Ela estava viva. Passou uma das mãos pela testa em um gesto de alívio. Havia chegado a tempo. Rangeu os dentes e olhou irritado para a frágil mulher. Não conteve que sua voz saísse ríspida.

_-O que pensava em fazer? Se matar? Belo jeito de resolver seus problemas. -_Disse sarcástico.

_-Eu... Eu... –_Tentava inventar uma desculpa que convencesse o raivoso homem a sua frente. Todavia nada lhe vinha em mente. Quase havia concretizado a maior besteira que já havia feito, porém não estava arrependida. Estava triste por não ter conseguido acabar com a própria vida. As lágrimas brotaram novamente nos olhos claros. Escorriam pela face molhada misturando-se com as gotículas de água. - _Não tenho mais para quem viver. Não tem mais quem precise de mim, do meu afeto, da minha atenção... Do meu amor._

Ao visualizar as cristalinas lágrimas, escutar a voz suave entre soluços à raiva dele se dissipou. Sua expressão irritada logo mudou para uma de pena. Parecia tão frágil naquele momento, com um simples toque sabia que podia quebrá-la, com palavras mal pensadas poderia feri-la. Abriu os lábios para pronunciar mais um sermão, porém as palavras teimavam em não sair. Apenas conseguia fitar aquele semblante choroso e os olhos melancólicos.

_-Hinata, olhe pra mim!- _visualizou os olhos claros pousarem sobre os dele – _Escute bem o que eu vou falar. Viva por você, ame você mesma! Você precisa aprender a fazer isso antes de querer dedicar sua vida, atenção e amor à outra pessoa. Você vale mais do que pensa!_

Não sabia da onde havia tirado todas aquelas palavras. Talvez tivesse lido em algum dos romances de Kakashi. _"Até que aquelas porcarias depravadas servem para alguma coisa!" _Aquelas palavras pareciam ter atingido a mulher a sua frente. Os soluços cessaram junto às lágrimas. Os lábios pararam de tremer. O olhar melancólico parecia reflexivo.

Foi então que notaram. Estavam em uma posição comprometedora. Ele sem camisa, com o dorso talhado exposto. Vestia apenas uma calça. Estava praticamente debruçado sobre a mulher nua.

Sasuke pousou os olhos na pele branca, tinha aparência de ser aveludada. Os cabelos negros estavam espalhados pelo chão. Os Lábios carnudos que a pouco ele provara estavam entreabertos convidativos para um beijo libidinoso. Os seios fartos estavam expostos. As gotículas de água escorriam entre eles implorando para serem secadas. Estava tentado a secá-las. Uma das pernas estava arqueada tocando sutilmente o braço dele. Sentia o calor da pele dela. Não imaginava que Hinata fosse tão bonita. Suas curvas eram harmônicas tornando-a um conjunto perfeito entre o céu e o inferno. Era celestial em sua beleza angelical. Era demoníaca em sua sensualidade carnal. Tinha que confessar que ela era uma mulher desejável!

Ao notar para onde o herdeiro Uchiha olhava rapidamente Hinata colocou os braços sobre os seios tentando em vão escondê-los. Sentou-se de frente para ele. Estava paralisada. Sentiu-se corar. Estava nua diante dele, sendo atentamente analisada. Queria que ele parasse de olhá-la daquela forma, ao mesmo tempo em que queria que ele fizesse o que estava pensando. Provavelmente não era nada inocente. Os olhos perolados pousaram no dorso desnudo. Era talhado em músculos não muito exagerados, apenas perfeitos. A calça branca folgada não deixava que ela analisasse o restante do corpo dele. Um homem extremamente atraente, assim poderia caracterizá-lo.

Sasuke levantou-se de súbito assustando Hinata. Pegou a toalha azul pendurada no banheiro e jogou em cima do corpo desnudo da mulher sentada ao chão. Hinata se surpreendeu com o ato do homem, olhou o semblante indiferente dele, o estado sem roupas dela parecia não atingi-lo. O rapaz andou até a porta e antes que saísse do recinto disse imparcial

_-Vista-se! Eu vou te esperar lá em baixo. -_olhou uma última vez para o corpo nu. Disse em um timbre ranzinza. _-E nem tente fazer outra besteira! "Se eu não sair de perto dela EU VOU FAZER UMA BESTEIRA!"._

Ela não havia demorado em se vestir. Logo desceu as escadas com o blusão branco batendo-lhe até quatro dedos acima dos joelhos. Mesmo a blusa sendo larga a forma dos seios podia ser definida. A calça de moletom, porém escondia todas as sinuosas curvas das pernas esbeltas. Os cabelos úmidos caiam-lhe pelas costas em uma verdadeira cascata negra. O herdeiro Uchiha admirava-a esparramado no sofá. O dorso ainda descoberto, esse fato parecia desnorteá-la. Os olhos perolados tentavam desviar-se da imagem do homem a sua frente_. "Oras o que temos aqui... Preferia quando ela estava sem roupa!"._ Pensou maliciosamente ao se lembrar do corpo bem feito que ela possuía.

_-Está com fome?-_ viu a garota balançar a cabeça negativamente. _"Só falta ela fazer greve de fome agora!"_. Não iria obrigá-la a comer, era melhor deixá-la descansar. Todavia tinha que lhe chamar a atenção. _- Ficar sem comer é outra coisa que só vai piorar seu estado. Mas se você não quer tudo bem, não vou te obrigar!_

A mulher andou até o sofá onde ele estava e sentou-se na ponta. Olhava para um ponto qualquer no chão pensando. No que ele não sabia, mas tentava adivinhar. Só esperava que não fosse nada que envolvesse Naruto. Quem diria que o portador da Kyuubi iria lhe causar tantos problemas, mesmo que fosse através da ex-namorada.

_-Meu pai nunca aprovou meu Namoro com o Naruto!_-Ela começou a falar o surpreendendo. Era isso que ela precisava Desabafar. Ele não queria ser aquele que ficaria ali escutando, detestava saber dos problemas alheios. Já não bastava os dele. Se ela queria consolo ele podia fazer isso de outra maneira, uma mais picante_. "Céus, amanhã eu vou queimar todos os livros que o Kakashi me deu. Estou mais pervertido do que pensava". _Pensava ele enquanto tentava apagar as imagens pervertidas que se apossavam de sua mente_ - Dizia que eu amava de mais alguém que só tinha carinho por mim como amiga. Falava que eu não havia nascido para romances eternos, que eu era problemática demais para ter um namoro duradouro. Ciumenta, submissa e sem personalidade. – _alguns segundos de silêncio. – _Queria provar ao meu pai que tudo que ele dizia não era verdade. Fiz de tudo para ser o oposto do que ele descrevia. Tentei manter uma personalidade forte, expor minhas opiniões, fazer o que achava certo não para agradar o Naruto e sim para me sentir feliz. Até mesmo controlei meu ciúme em relação a Sakura. Esse foi meu erro._

Agora entendia o porquê dela não querer ir para casa. Teria que explicar ao pai o porquê dos olhos inchados de tanto chorar, teria que confessar que Naruto havia terminado o namoro com ela. O chefão Hyuuga jogaria na cara da primogênita que ele estava certo desde o início, mesmo Hinata se esforçando ao máximo para que aquele namoro desse certo. Seria uma facada no coração dela ter que escutar as indagações do pai, talvez esse fosse mais um fator para que ela quisesse acabar com a própria vida. Escutar mais uma vez do pai que era um fracasso.

_-Acho que no final das contas eu nunca mudei de verdade!Sou a mesma Hinata boba de sempre. –_Um sorriso triste foi esboçado. -_No final das contas eu nunca tive o Naruto, eu era apenas a segunda opção. Mesmo eu dando a ele tudo que eu tinha, mesmo eu tentando... Ser... Uma... Mulher digna do amor... Dele._

As últimas palavras saíram falhadas, Hinata chorava novamente. _"Da onde sai tanta lágrima? Ela parece um chafariz". _Qualquer lembrança que lhe vinha à mente ela começava a choramingar, estava na hora dela deixar de lado aquela menininha chorona. Hinata podia ser quem quisesse ter quem desejasse. Potencial ela tinha, seu único problema era a baixa estima.

Queria abraçá-la, da onde vinha essa vontade ele não sabia, apenas queria acomodá-la em seus braços e dizer que estava tudo bem. Aproximou-se do corpo tremulo, porém não o tocou. O que faria agora? Lembrou-se da cama lá em cima, esperando ser preenchida. _"Que merda!". _Praguejou, estava novamente pensando em besteiras enquanto ela se afogava em prantos.

_-Sasuke-kun... Porque eu sou assim? Por que eu nunca faço nada certo? Por que eu sempre perco o que me é mais importante?_

_-Talvez por que não era para ser... - _Ela olhou-o, as lágrimas ainda lhe escorriam pela face - Você_ já pensou que seu destino possa ser outro ?Que talvez outra pessoa necessite do seu amor?_

Os primeiros que passaram pela cabeça de Sasuke foram Kiba e Neji. Hinata podia muito bem dar uma chance para um dos dois. Devia tirar a cabeça do "mundo Naruto" por um tempo e analisar que ela deixara passar muitas pessoas a sua volta, pessoas que realmente se importavam com ela e que a desejavam acima de tudo.

Sasuke olhou para a janela, a tempestade havia parado. Apenas algumas gotículas escorriam pelo vidro. O vento, porém ainda estava forte, a copa das árvores balançava com voracidade. Era apenas uma parada temporária, logo poderiam escutar novamente a chuva cair_. "Odeio dormir com chuva!"._

_-Sasuke-kun... -_Ele desviou a atenção da janela para a garota ao seu lado, ela esboçava um sorriso diferente. Não era mais um sorriso triste, era um sorriso de gratidão, dedicado exclusivamente para ele. - _Você é muito gentil!_

O coração dele disparou, sentia que iria sair do peito. Que sensação era aquela? Ele mirou os lábios rosados, estava tentado a tomá-lo. Como seria novamente sentir a maciez deles?Mas dessa vez em um beijo de verdade em que ele pudesse explorar a boca pequenina, escutar o suspiro dela por falta de ar conseqüência do beijo sôfrego e provocante. Levantou-se do sofá sem olhar para a mulher sentada.

_-Está tarde Hinata, é melhor você ir descansar. -_O herdeiro Uchiha foi em direção da janela fechando as cortinas –_Pode ficar no meu quarto vou dormir aqui na sala."Eu não acredito que to fazendo isso!"._

_-Não... Eu não quero incomodar. _

_-Eu ainda vou ficar mais um tempo acordado, tenho uns pergaminhos para examinar para levar amanhã no trabalho, sem contar que você vai ficar mais à vontade lá em cima. "Se ficasse à vontade sem roupa e comigo... MEU KAMI-SAMA preciso urgente de um psicólogo sexual!"._

Havia mentido na parte dos pergaminhos, mas tinha certeza que não conseguiria dormir naquele momento. Ainda mais com a lembrança dela nua em sua mente. Maldita hora em que havia ajudado-a.

_-Ta, obrigada!-_Ela nem pensava em contestá-lo, ele havia falado de uma maneira autoritária que ela achou melhor obedecer. - _Boa noite Sasuke-kun!_

Em nenhum momento havia se virado ou respondido o gentil boa noite que ela lhe disse. Seus ouvidos, porém estavam atentos aos passos dela, quando um rangido baixo da escada soou teve certeza que ela acabara de entrar no corredor que dava para o quarto. Encostou a testa nas cortinas da janela. Seria uma torturante e longa noite, em que conciliar o sono seria um desafio.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

O dia amanheceu ensolarado, nem parecia que havia chovido a noite inteira. Se não fosse a cortina fechada os raios de sol entrariam na sala com agressividade despertando o homem ali no sofá adormecido.

Hinata havia acordado primeiro. Tomou um banho gelado para acordar o corpo sonolento. Não daria tempo de passar em casa para se trocar, caso fizesse isso chegaria atrasada no trabalho. Vestiu a roupa que usava no dia passado, um vestido amarelo. Provavelmente seus superiores lhe chamariam a atenção de ir vestida daquela forma, porém se conversasse com jeitinho com Tsunade-sama poderia escapar da advertência.

Desceu as escadas sentindo que um grande peso havia sido descarregado de suas costas. Ainda estava triste, porém mais aliviada. Notou Sasuke dormindo de maneira desajeitada no sofá. Sentia-se culpada, estava na cara que ele passara a noite toda arrumando uma posição confortável para dormir.

Nunca em seus sonhos mais loucos imaginou que um dia o frígido e álgido herdeiro Uchiha iria parar para ajudá-la. Imaginava Kiba ou Shino ali a consolando, não um dos melhores amigos do seu ex-namorado. Havia descoberto um Sasuke diferente do que pensava existir, ele não era arrogante ou intransigente, ele era gentil e amável.

Hinata aproximou-se do sofá e olhou o rosto masculino dormindo. Levou as mãos ao travesseiro na intenção de ajeitá-lo mais confortavelmente. Nesse momento o herdeiro Uchiha acordou, pegou-a pelas mãos bruscamente e lhe jogou no sofá ficando por cima do corpo feminino. Surpreendeu-se ao notar que era Hinata, havia tomado aquela atitude involuntariamente, eram seus reflexos shinobi. Devido às missões perigosas sempre acordava quando alguém se aproximava desconfiando ser um inimigo. Hinata arfava, não esperava uma atitude daquela.

Novamente estavam em uma posição constrangedora, Hinata com as mãos levemente pressionadas contra o peito desnudo dele, sentindo a pele quente e os músculos contra as palmas de suas mãos. O corpo dele sinuosamente estava no meio de suas pernas. O que ela antes não conseguia ver devido ao moletom largo que ele usava agora ela conseguia sentir. O corpo queimava, não só de vergonha mais também de excitação. O cheiro másculo que ele exalava deixava-a desnorteada.

Ele sentia as mãos pequenas e macias em seu peito, à respiração quente de Hinata contra sua pele lhe causava arrepios nos pêlos do corpo. O decote do vestido folgado revelava a curva dos seios. Ela mordia os próprios lábios o que aos olhos de Sasuke era um gesto libidinoso. Encaixou-se no meio das pernas dela sentindo o corpo em baixo de si tremer. O bom senso que ele havia tido havia desaparecido. O cheiro adocicado que ela emanava o deixava embriagado. Iria beijá-la, iria possuí-la, dane-se o depois. Queria aquele corpo que havia atormentado seus sonhos, tornando-os despudorosos, libertinos... Imorais.

_-Sasuke, abre a porta!_

Os dois olharam em direção a porta de madeira. As batidas eram fortes mostrando que o indivíduo estava aborrecido de tanto esperar. Aquela voz era conhecida de ambos, era de... Naruto.

Rapidamente os dois se separaram. O herdeiro Uchiha passou as mãos nos cabelos negros bagunçando-os. Estava irritado. _"Aquele idiota, tinha que aparecer agora!". _Qual a desculpa que daria ao amigo para justificar a presença de Hinata em sua casa? Naruto tinha que aparecer em um momento tão inapropriado?Sasuke bufou frustrado. Tinha que abrir a porta antes que Naruto arrombasse com as batidas estrondosas.

_-Naruto, acho que o Sasuke já foi para o trabalho._

Ótimo, Sakura havia vindo junto. Agora sim a confusão estava armada. Ela tentaria a todo custo saber o porquê da herdeira Hyuuga estar ali, e por último, mas não menos importante contaria para Konoha inteira que Hinata havia passado a noite lá. Com a mente maldosa dos habitantes todos iriam imaginar que eles haviam dormido juntos, o que de fato não havia acontecido. Se dependesse dele teria sim transado com Hinata, mas a circunstância e o bom senso não permitiram. E há alguns minutos atrás NARUTO como sempre havia interrompido._ "Eu vou matá-lo, se não for algo importante eu realmente vou matá-lo!"._

_-Eu ouvi um barulho Sakura-chan, sei que ele está ai dentro. -_Naruto bateu na porta com mais brusquidão - Sasuke_ abra a porta!_

O único jeito de fazê-los irem embora e continuar de onde havia parado com Hinata, o que achava pouco provável de acontecer, seria atendê-los. Olhou para a mulher sentada no sofá, sua expressão era de aborrecimento. Sabia que não era por causa de terem sido interrompidos ou por causa de Naruto. O que aborrecia Hinata era Sakura.

Sasuke abriu a porta e deu de cara com o mais novo casal. Naruto tinha um sorriso de orelha em orelha, enquanto Sakura apenas lhe lançou um sorriso provocante, na esperança de que vê-la com Naruto afetasse de alguma forma o herdeiro Uchiha. Sasuke apoiou uma das mãos no batente da porta e disse mostrando desgosto na voz.

_-Não precisa quebrar minha porta idiota!O que vocês querem?_

_-Bom dia Sasuke! – _disse Sakura calorosa.

_-Nem o seu mau humor vai me afetar Sasuke. -_Naruto disse entre risos - _Eu e a Sakura estamos namorando sabe..._

Sakura olhou atentamente para a expressão de Sasuke tentando identificar qualquer feição de ciúmes. A decepção dela foi de não encontrar absolutamente nada, apenas o mesmo olhar vazio e o mesmo semblante sério.

_-Hum... Ta... E o que eu tenho com isso?_

Sasuke não havia aberto a porta totalmente, Sakura e Naruto nem desconfiavam da presença da herdeira Hyuuga. Porém Hinata conseguia escutar tudo de dentro da casa. A cada palavra que Sakura pronunciava sentia uma imensa vontade de golpeá-la com seus ataques de punhos leves. Ao ouvir Naruto pronunciar com tanta empolgação o namoro com Sakura sentiu uma imensa vontade de chorar.

_-Achamos que seria bom se apressássemos as coisas. -_Sasuke tentou entender o que Sakura queria dizer. Pela maneira desafiadora que ela lhe olhava imaginava que coisa boa não viria -_ Decidimos nos casar, e queríamos que você fosse nosso padrinho!_

BINGO. A apunhalada final em Hinata. Naruto ria feliz pensando no possível casamento, Sakura olhava para Sasuke com um sorriso buliçoso. Tinha certeza que Hinata estava escutando tudo, já a imaginava chorando. Aceitaria sim ser o padrinho, não por Sakura que começava a passar dos limites com aquele amor fingido por Naruto, e sim pelo amigo que mal desconfiava das intenções dissimuladas da mulher ao seu lado. Ia dizer um sim a contra gosto, porém surpreendeu-se ao ser abraçado por trás. O corpo macio pressionando-se contra o seu, a voz suave.

_-Se o Sasuke vai ser o padrinho provavelmente vão me convidar para ser madrinha não é?-_Hinata havia aparecido abraçando-o por trás. - _Não acha querido?_

"_Querido? Essa mulher só pode ter enlouquecido!"_ Sasuke achou que a água quente do banho da noite passada havia derretido o cérebro de Hinata. Era a única desculpa que encontrava para justificar a atitude dela. Ao notar o sorriso ressentido que a herdeira Hyuuga lançou para uma surpresa Sakura entendeu perfeitamente... Estava se vingando. Naruto estava de boca aberta, pasmo, não imaginava que sua ex-namorada sairia de dentro da casa de Sasuke e abraçasse o amigo daquela forma tão íntima. Sakura parecia a mais transtornada.

_-Hi... Hinata!-_ Naruto pronunciou o nome da mulher gaguejando, beliscou o próprio braço para ver se não estava sonhando. - _Você está com o Sasuke?_

_-Querido?-_Sakura disse sarcástica. Aquele timbre da mulher de cabelos rosa pareceu despertar o lado ruim da herdeira Hyuuga.

_-Ahhh sim, estamos namorando! Ou você achou que era o único que tinha o direito de mudar de "praia"? - _Hinata deu uma risadinha que Sasuke não reconheceu a mulher que o abraçava. Naruto ficou constrangido, abaixou a cabeça em um gesto oprimido. Hinata nunca havia falado daquela forma com ele tão... Fria. - _Sasuke vamos voltar pra dentro? Você disse que hoje faríamos naquela posição._

Tanto Sasuke como Naruto ficaram de boca aberta diante daquele comentário. Aquela não parecia ser a mesma Hinata de antes_. "Onde esconderam a verdadeira Hinata?". _Pensou o herdeiro Uchiha_. _Sakura deu uma gargalhada apoiando-se em Naruto que parecia não entender o riso da namorada.

_-Ok, chega à brincadeira acabou Hinata!_

_-Acha que eu estou brincando Sakura? Você não é tão inteligente como pensei. -_Sakura parou de rir diante da ofensa - O_ que quer que eu faça para você acreditar?Ahhhhh, já sei como te convencer!_

Hinata postou-se na frente de Sasuke, apenas ele pode ver o rubor que se apossava da face dela. Ela pousou as duas mãos sobre o peito desnudo dele, ficou na ponta dos pés deixando que seus lábios se roçassem. De primeira um toque sutil e delicado. Pressionou com mais força seus lábios contra o dele, pedindo passagem. Não demorou para que o herdeiro Uchiha entreabrisse a boca dando passagem para a língua aveludada. Uma onda de deleite invadiu o corpo de ambos ao sentirem as línguas se tocarem. De início um beijo plácido que aos poucos foi tornando-se mais sensual. Sasuke pousou as duas mãos na cintura fina puxando o corpo feminino para perto de si. Estavam aderentes, sentiam o formato e calor do corpo um do não estava nem ligando se a intenção de Hinata era tornar aquele beijo convincente para importunar Sakura, ele apenas estava preocupado em explorar a boca que lhe fora oferecida. Hinata deixava escapar pequenos gemidos contra os lábios do homem que beijava incentivando a tornar o beijo mais impudico. Não souberam quantos minutos ficaram naquela sintonia. Hinata se afastou em busca de ar. A respiração de ambos estava , porém, tinha as bochechas rosadas,os lábios inchados conseqüência do beijo voluptuoso. Sasuke mantinha um sorriso malicioso. Ficaram se olhando por alguns segundos até que a voz de Sakura os tirasse daquele contato visual e os trouxesse de volta a realidade.

_-Naruto, vamos embora!-_Sakura puxou o braço do loiro, irritada. Não iria ficar mais ali vendo aquele ultraje. Iria se vingar, não deixaria à morena ficar com Sasuke. Iria conseguir o herdeiro Uchiha para si. Naruto estava abobalhado, a mulher que até três dias atrás estava com ele agora estava nos braços de um dos seus melhores amigos. Ainda não havia assimilado aquele fato inesperado.

Após o casal estar longe o suficiente para que não conseguissem mais ouvi-la, Hinata olhou para Sasuke envergonhada e então disse encabulada com sua costumeira voz suave.

_-Acho que temporariamente estamos namorando!_

**Continua...**


	3. Começa a farsa

_Toda vez que eu te vejo, o meu coração dispara perco a fala quando você está perto. Se você me pedi um beijo, fico louco de desejo,eu viajo ao paraí a melhor forma de sentir calor,sem seu corpo quente?Qual o melhor jeito de falar de amor, sem falar da gente? Não quero desgrudar de você, é bom parar o tempo, tem tudo pra dar certo nós dois, já vi que não tem jeito ta feito você me ganhou..._

_( Babado Novo - Doce paixão.)_

_x_

**Aprendendo a amar**

_Por Pink Ringo_

**Capítulo Três -**Começa a farsa

Jogou a cartucheira pesada em cima da mesa com força. Estava irritado, e não era para menos. Como Kiba podia ser irritantemente desagradável?Sentou-se na cadeira e bufou, colocou as luvas praguejando. Kakashi e Neji apenas olhavam Sasuke de lado. Fazia muito tempo que não viam o herdeiro Uchiha tão aborrecido, parecia um vulcão preste a entrar em erupção. Kakashi desviou os olhos de Sasuke para seu livro de romance, estava em uma parte realmente interessante antes de ser interrompido por toda aquela energia negativa que o antigo aluno exalava. Neji por outro lado não ficou quieto, deixou a atadura que enrolava na mão em cima da mesa e com um sorrisinho maldoso falou debochadamente.

_-Porque tanto mau humor Uchiha? Não me diga que seu NAMORADO te deu o fora?-_Neji esperou Sasuke retrucar como sempre, porém a resposta não veio ele apenas manteve-se em silêncio com o olhar transparecendo irritação. - _Ok, deve ter sido algo grave. Alguém descobriu sua coleção de calcinhas ou algo do tipo?_

Kakashi abafou a risada com o livro, Sasuke apenas lançou um olhar mortal ao antigo sensei. Em seguida olhou para Neji e lhe mostrou o dedo do meio. Não estava nem um pouco afim de gracinhas naquele momento.

_-Vai pro inferno Hyuuga!_

Toda aquela irritação havia começado com a visita de Naruto e Sakura em sua casa. Ainda mais porque apareceram em uma hora...INAPROPRIADA.

Depois que o casal fora embora Hinata havia pedido a ajuda de Sasuke para acabar com aquela farsa de Sakura, queria mostrar a Naruto por quem ele a havia trocado. Por uma mulher no mínimo dissimulada, egoísta, mesquinha, fútil e infantil. Claro que Sasuke não havia concordado de início, não ia mentir para Naruto e continuar com o tal "namoro" que a herdeira Hyuuga propusera. O plano era: Fingiriam que estavam namorando, assim Hinata poderia aproximar-se de Sakura, e consequentemente achar um jeito de desmascará-la. A intenção de Hinata era impedir o casamento do portador da Kyuubi. Depois de muito insistir ela havia conseguido que ele concordasse. Concordara apenas porque não achava certo que Sakura usasse Naruto para tentar atingi-lo.

Resultado... O garanhão Uchiha Sasuke estava namorando temporariamente com Hyuuga Hinata_. "Nem de verdade eu namorei direito e agora eu dou uma de namorar de mentira? Eu realmente não estou no meu juízo perfeito!"_

Para que Sakura acreditasse que os dois estavam realmente namorando teriam que enganar toda Konoha. Fingiriam ser namorados apenas na frente dos outros, quando estivessem sozinhos não se tocariam. Tá ai outro fato que havia contribuído para o mau humor dele. Se toda Kanoha achasse que ele estava namorando com ela, ele não iria poder flertar outras mulheres, muito menos ir aos clubes noturnos com Kakashi e os amigos. Estava praticamente impedido do contato físico. Essa era a parte do plano que poderia botar tudo a perder, ele não sabia se agüentaria ficar tanto tempo sem sexo, era um rapaz jovem e bem ativo. Se dormisse com outra mulher e alguém descobrisse Hinata seria tachada como chifruda_. "Quem mandou ela inventar esse plano idiota!"._

Haviam ido para o trabalho juntos, se era para fingir que começassem logo. Não se surpreendeu ao chegar à sede e ser parabenizado por quase todos os shinobis presentes. A maioria já sabia de seu "namoro" com Hinata. Pelo jeito Sakura andara fofocando.

A herdeira Hyuuga parecia incomodada com as perguntas que lhe faziam, a maioria era impertinente, ninguém imaginaria que ela esqueceria Naruto tão rápido, e que ainda apareceria namorando Sasuke. Ele estava se divertindo com o constrangimento dela, havia esquecido os problemas que aquela farsa lhe causaria. Todavia não demorou muito para que aquele momento de descontração se extinguisse, Kiba apareceu e não tinha o semblante muito amigável. Esse foi o principal fato para sua irritação atual.

_**-Flashback-**_

**-Hinata como você pode namorar aquele idiota?Ele vai te fazer sofrer, você não faz nem idéia de como ele é cretino!-**disse o rapaz com a voz alterada. Apontava para Sasuke acusatoriamente como se ele não estivesse vendo.

**-Kiba não fale assim do Sasuke-san!-**Hinata tentava controlar o histerismo do amigo, porém ela não conseguia elevar o tom de voz, falava tudo de uma maneira calma.O homem com caninos parecia nem escuta-la.-**Agora ele é meu namorado,tente trata-lo bem... por mim!**

**-Não acredito que prefere esse safado do que...do que...**- Kiba queria dizer :_"Você prefere o Sasuke do que eu?"_.Mas não encontrou coragem,não com Sasuke lhe olhando e metade dos ninjas da sede. Nenhum homem gostava de levar um fora no meio de tanta gente.

**-Por favor, Kiba...**

Hinata falava de uma maneira tão meiga com Kiba que Sasuke não pode conter uma pontinha de inveja. Agora sabia por que o homem histérico a sua frente havia se apaixonado pela herdeira Hyuuga, ela era simplesmente adorável.

Sua linha de pensamentos havia sido cortada com a aproximação de Kiba em direção a ele. O homem com caninos pegou-lhe pela gola da camisa e lhe disse ríspido.

**-Faça a Hinata chorar e eu te mato!É bom você não trair ela!**

**-Está me ameaçando idiota?**-Sasuke pegou nas mãos que lhe seguravam pela gola da camisa com força e solto-as de sua veste. Não deixaria que aquele idiota bancasse o defensor pra cima dele. -**Se enxerga você não conseguiria encostar um dedo em mim... Fracassado!**

**-Oras seu...**

Teriam brigado ali mesmo se Shino não tivesse aparecido. O homem serio de ar esquisitão diante da suplica de Hinata para para-los, chamou a a atenção de Kiba sutilmente,sem deixar o rapaz ainda mais nervoso.

**-Kiba, resolva isso em outra hora, está deixando a Hinata triste.**

Aquela frase parecia ter surtido efeito. Ele se afastou de Sasuke, não sem antes lhe mandar um último olhar de desgosto. Kiba parou ao lado de Shino, os dois observaram atentamente Hinata aproximar-se de Sasuke, todavia não ouviram o que ela dizia a ele.

**-Desculpe os problemas Sasuke-sama!Não pensei que Kiba ficaria tão bravo.**

**-Deixa pra lá!Só não deixe mais esse idiota chegar perto de mim ou eu espanco ele. Estou falando serio! **-Ela sorriu para Sasuke, isso pareceu acalmá-lo.

**-Tá! É melhor eu ir, já estou muito atrasada!**

Hinata virou-se para juntar-se a Kiba e Shino, porém antes que ela desse qualquer passo Sasuke lhe agarrou pela cintura e colou os lábios de ambos. Um beijo rápido na qual ela não correspondeu por ter sido pega de surpresa. Ao se separarem a face dela estava ruborizada, mas nada que Sasuke notasse, ele estava divertindo-se com o semblante frustrado que Kiba havia adquirido ao ver Hinata aos beijos com ele.

**-Bom trabalho amozinho!-**Disse debochadamente deixando-a ainda mais vermelha.

_**-Fim do flashaback.-**_

Depois desse pequeno showzinho no pátio, enquanto andava pelos corredores em busca dos colegas de equipe escutava os comentários sobre o ocorrido. A maioria dos comentários haviam sido distorcidos. Como detestava fofocas, ainda mais quanto ele era o assunto.

_-Sasuke não desconte na gente o ciúme da sua namorada!-_Disse Kakashi enfim fechando o livro.

_-Ah?-_Era só o que lhe faltava, até mesmo Kakashi estava sabendo que ele estava "namorando", e como se não fosse suficiente ainda sabia das fofocas em relação à briga com Kiba. Não podia esperar nada menos do fofoqueiro número um de Konoha. _"Ele parece àquelas velhas fofoqueiras que não tem mais nada o que fazer além de fuxicar a vida dos outros. Idiota!"_

_-Namorada?Quem diria o gostosão ai preso nas garras de uma mulher, que decepção Uchiha!-_disse Neji tentando provoca-lo.

A vontade de Sasuke naquele momento era enfiar a cabeça de Neji dentro de um buraco cheio de cobras e deixa-lo morrer. Definitivamente Neji não havia notado o perigo no olhar do herdeiro Uchiha. Um sorriso maldoso apareceu nos lábios de Sasuke, se Neji queria "brincar" então ele entraria na brincadeira. Sabia exatamente como irritar o Hyuuga abutre.

_-Sua priminha não vai gostar de saber que você está falando isso Hyuuga!_

_-O que a Hinata tem haver com isso?_-TUCHE. Neji ainda não sabia quem era a famosa "namorada" de Sasuke que todos comentavam. Os olhos perolados demonstravam certo interesse e irritação ao escutar o nome da prima.

_-O que MINHA NAMORADA tem haver com isso você quis dizer..._

Neji pareceu abobado diante de tal revelação. Olhou para Kakashi esperando o ninja mais velho dar um sorriso que mostrasse que aquele comentário era uma mentira, porém ele apenas abriu o livro de romance e novamente começou a ler. Neji olhou para Sasuke que transmitia um sorriso vitorioso. Em resposta Neji deu um sorriso descrente. Não acreditava naquilo, provavelmente Sasuke estava apenas lhe provocando. Era isso que o Hyuuga pensava.

_-Você não faz nem idéia de como ela é boa de cama!_

Neji Saiu da sala bufando, fez questão de fechar a porta com força. Sasuke deu de ombros, ele apenas havia se defendido das provocações do Hyuuga abutre. Mas agora tinha absoluta certeza... Neji gostava de Hinata. Nunca havia visto um olhar tão enfadado, uma expressão tão frustrada. Havia despertado o _Black_ Neji e agora teria que arcar com as conseqüências.

Não tinha culpa Neji nunca havia assumido gostar de Hinata, então não estava exatamente traindo o amigo "namorando" ela. Ainda mais por ser um namoro falso. Porém havia sentido ressentimento no olhar do rapaz. Deu de ombros, pensaria mais tarde um jeito de falar com Neji para amenizar o clima que havia se instalado entre os dois.

_-Sasuke agora que estamos sozinho que tal me dizer qual é a parada?_-Disse Kakashi guardando o livro na cartucheira e sentando-se ao lado de Sasuke. - _Se acha que eu engulo essa história de você namorar a Hinata você está enganado!_

_-Não sei do que você está falando Kakashi, é tão difícil assim me ver namorando?-_Sasuke amarrava os sapatos com mais firmeza, estava apenas tentando não olhar para Kakashi, o antigo sensei era perceptivo diante dos fatos.

_-Muito difícil de imaginar!- _disse Kakashi rindo _- Ainda mais com a Hinata, afinal ela até poucos dias ainda era namorada do Naruto e usaria as fantasias sexuais mais grotescas por ele. Duvido muito que ela esteja loucamente apaixonada por você como dizem. Sem contar que você nunca namorou serio não seria agora de súbito que você iria tomar jeito. O putão de Konoha... Não mesmo!_

"_Putão?Que diabos ele ta me chamando?"._Como Kakashi tinha a cara de pau de chama-lo de puto?Não era ele que tinha uma coleção de bonecas infláveis de sexy shop e mais um kit sadomasoquista com correntes e chicotinho.

Não teria como mentir para Kakashi, o antigo sensei parecia lhe conhecer melhor do que qualquer outra pessoa. Olhou para Kakashi sem qualquer empolgação, narrar aquele plano idiota seria constrangedor. _"Por que eu aceitei mesmo esse plano ridículo?". _Foi então que se lembrou dos olhos suplicantes de Hinata. Suspirou indignado.

Havia começado a narrar os fatos desde a hora em que encontrara Hinata sentada naquele balanço ridículo. Kakashi parecia realmente interessado na estória. Notou o olhar pasmo no único olho que não estava coberto do antigo sensei quando relatou o quase suicídio da herdeira Hyuuga. Na parte em que narrou o beijo em que Naruto e Sakura haviam presenciado entre ele e Hinata teve a ligeira impressão de que por baixo daquela máscara idiota Kakashi estava rindo divertido imaginando coisas pervertidas que pudessem ter acontecido depois do beijo.

_-Bom... É isso!Mais eu não transei com a Hinata se é o que está pensando. "Mesmo que a idéia tenha me passado mil vezes pela cabeça."_

_-Hum... Eu não disse nada!-_Por baixo da máscara Kakashi deu uma risadinha safada. Porém tentava bancar o inocente. -_ Então Hinata quer recuperar Naruto de volta?_

_-Sei lá!Eu só estou ajudando por que eu não acho justo o que a Sakura está fazendo, além disso, ela já devia ter se tocado que eu nunca daria uma chance pra ela! –_Sasuke levantou-se, pegou a cartucheira que antes havia jogado na mesa e colocou na cintura.

_-Por que não?Sakura é bonita!-_Kakashi levantou-se também se postando ao lado de Sasuke.

_-Ela não faz meu tipo de mulher!_

_-E qual seria seu tipo de mulher Sasuke?-_Perguntou o ninja mais velho antes deles saírem da sala.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hinata estava debruçada sobre a mesa. Estava tão cansada, ultimamente não tinha tempo para nada. Trabalho, trabalho e trabalho, era só isso que fazia nos últimos dias além de chorar por Naruto. Havia analisado mais de cem pergaminhos, feito os relatórios detalhando um por um, sem contar as várias missões que a cada dia mais apareciam em excesso na aldeia da folha. Devia estar feliz por isso, era sinal de que a vila era a preferida da clientela. Porém se sentia infeliz, talvez fosse por que a maioria das missões dignadas a ela e sua equipe fosse assassinar alguém ou proteger algum cretino importante do governo.

Fechou os olhos sentindo a brisa fresca entrar pela janela e bagunçar seus cabelos. A maior parte daquele cansaço não era por causa do trabalho exaustivo. Não tinha nada haver com o físico era algo mais emocional. Tantas coisas ruins estavam acontecendo em sua vida. A cada dia que passava sua situação ficava pior com o pai, a irmã entrara em uma fase rebelde em que só se metia em confusões e o chefão dos Hyuuga botava a culpa nela das besteiras que Hanabi fazia. Naruto havia terminado o namoro de quatro anos com ela para ficar com Sakura, o pior de tudo era que a mulher de cabelos rosa nem ao menos gostava do portador da Kyubi estava apenas o usando para conseguir outro homem... Uchiha Sasuke.

Pensando em Sasuke melhor, devia muito a ele. Podia fazer uma listinha das coisas boas que ele havia feito por ela. E como se não fosse o suficiente ainda estava a ajudando. Queria poder retribuir de alguma forma, por mais que pensasse não encontrava nada a altura ou que tivesse o mesmo valor do que ele havia feito por ela.

Ouviu o barulho da porta e levantou a cabeça para olhar o individuo que estava parado de braços cruzados olhando-a. Os cabelos castanhos e longos caindo sobre os ombros, olhos perolados como os dela, porém com um brilho mais intimidador, uma expressão seria e altiva. Era bem alto, corpo trabalhado com músculos rígidos. Era um homem bonito, bonito até de mais que chegava a deixá-la tímida com o olhar dele sobre si.

_-Neji nii-san!_

_-Já disse que não sou seu irmão!-_Disse ríspido - Não_ gosto que me chame assim Hinata!_

Ela balançou a cabeça afirmativamente e disse um fraco _"Desculpe!"._ Olhava para baixo, não queria encontrar com o olhar dele. Ficava imaginando, qual era o motivo que havia o trazido ali, afinal ele nunca ia vê-la, nunca falava com ela, apenas a olhava. Ficaram naquele silêncio incomodo durante algum tempo onde ele apenas a analisava deixando-a ainda mais nervosa.

_-É verdade que está namorando o Uchiha?_

A pergunta veio inesperadamente. Ela levantou uma sobrancelha confusa. Teria ele ido ali à sala dela apenas para perguntar aquilo?Mentir para Neji lhe daria vantagem no plano, ele provavelmente contaria para os amigos Lee e Tenten, e os outros dois que eram amigos de Sakura concerteza comentariam com ela. Mentir, porém lhe incomodava, mesmo que fosse para seu propósito. Respirou fundo e então disse sorrindo.

_-Sim, estou!_

Neji analisou profundamente o semblante dela como se procurasse um sinal de que era mentira. Hinata ficou ainda mais nervosa com aquele olhar persistente sobre si, porém tentou disfarçar o nervosismo. Não encontrando o que queria Neji colocou uma das mãos na testa, fechou os olhos e crispou os lábios. Ele parecia aborrecido por algo que Hinata nem ao menos imaginava.

_-Tome cuidado Hinata, você pode acabar se machucando!_-Neji virou de costas abrindo novamente a porta, antes de sair disse uma última frase. -_Alguém como o Uchiha não consegue ficar muito tempo só com uma mulher, ele enjoa fácil!_

O homem saiu deixando-a sozinha pensando no que lhe fora dito_. "Ele enjoa fácil!". _Realmente, nunca havia visto Sasuke muito tempo com alguma mulher. Apoiou as mãos sobre as mãos. Ela não tinha nada o que temer, afinal eram apenas namorados de mentira, não era nada realmente serio.

O dia na aldeia da folha se encerrou, dando lugar a uma noite com poucas nuvens e uma lua crescente, bem diferente da noite anterior que fora chuvosa e com ventos agressivos. Os shinobis aos poucos saiam da sede despedindo-se dos colegas de trabalho. Uns animados, pois dali iriam direto para um boteco beber, outros cansados por trabalho em excesso e alguns ansiosos para ver filhos e esposas.

Sasuke estava encostado na parede do lado de fora da sede, esperava pacientemente _ela _sair. Ele podia muito bem se virar e ir embora, afinal não havia muitas pessoas ainda trabalhando, nem notariam que eles não foram embora juntos_. "Melhor prevenir!"_. No fundo era apenas uma desculpa para ve-la, porém não admitiria.

Neji havia passado a tarde inteira lhe ignorando, na hora do almoço teve que agüentar a cólera silenciosa do Hyuuga abutre, e como se não fosse suficiente Kakashi fazia comentários dispensáveis que só fazia a raiva de Neji aumentar em relação à Sasuke. Ainda lembrava-se de Neji quase ter cuspido toda a comida que colocara na boca quando Kakashi perguntou na "inocência" o que Hinata era capaz de fazer na cama.A vontade naquele momento era de denunciar as infâmias que Kakashi tinha na casa dele apenas para constrangê-lo,uma forma de se vingar do antigo sensei_."Esse depravado não tem vergonha na cara...cínico!"_

_-Hinata se quiser eu te levo pra casa - _Sasuke ouviu a voz de Kiba se aproximando. Olhou para o homem que conversava animado com a mulher de sorriso gentil. Um pouco mais atrás se encontrava Shino, com as costumeiras mãos no bolso do sobretudo.

_-Não precisa se incomodar Kiba!-_Agradeceu gentilmente.

_-Minha casa fica na mesma direção da sua, não vai ser incomodo leva-la. _-disse Shino se pronunciando pela primeira vez. Kiba lançou um olhar ressentido ao amigo.

_-Você não tem um encontro com sua namorada hoje Shino?Deixa que eu levo a Hinata.-_Respondeu Kiba com um rosnado que Shino deveria ter achado muito engraçado o ciúme infantil do amigo.

_-Ela sempre chega atrasada mesmo!Acho que dá tempo de levar Hinata, sem contar que o local que eu marquei com minha namorada fica na mesma direção. -_Sasuke achou que naquele momento Kiba fosse começar a "latir", porém foi interrompido por Hinata.

_-Quando vamos conhecer sua namorada Shino?-_Perguntou ligeiramente interessada. Kiba pareceu esquecer o ciúme inicial e olhou para o amigo curioso.

_-Logo!Ela quer ter certeza que a gente vai dar certo antes de anunciar publicamente que estamos namorando. -_Shino parou de falar, notou Sasuke encostado na parede os escutando. –_Acho que não vamos precisar levar a Hinata pra casa Kiba._

Os outros dois olharam na direção que Shino observava. Kiba não conteve em soltar uma exclamação de desagrado, Hinata olhou surpresa para o homem que a fitava. Não imaginava que ele ainda estaria na sede, ainda por cima esperando-a. Shino apenas acenou um tchau para ela, enquanto arrastava um Kiba desgostoso.

Hinata aproximou-se lentamente com um sorriso nos lábios rosados. A brisa suave esvoaçava os cabelos longos, a barra do vestido amarelo mexia-se com graciosidade. Sasuke desencostou-se da parede e a fitou.

_-Foi bom eu ter esperado!Apesar de pelo que eu vi estavam disputando para ver quem ia levá-la para casa... Bem popular!-_comentou ele divertido ao notar a face ruborizada dela.

_-Kiba e Shino são muito gentis e atenciosos!_

_-Principalmente quando se trata de você!_

Ele tinha a capacidade de deixá-la sem graça com aqueles comentários. Admitia, sabia que Kiba gostava dela, mas preferia ignorar, não queria dar esperanças ao amigo quando em nenhuma hipótese ela conseguiria vê-lo como algo mais. Shino, bom esse estava namorando e parecia estar gostando da misteriosa namorada, na opinião dela era melhor assim. Desde que ele começara a namorar ele parara de flertar com ela o que a deixara mais aliviada, era constrangedor o clima entre os três, ela sendo disputada pelos dois amigos e na época ela ainda namorava com Naruto.

Sasuke notou que havia deixado-a reflexiva com aquele comentário. Cortou o silêncio começando a andar.

_-Vamos Hinata já ta tarde, vou te levar pra casa!_

_-Ah... S-sim!_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ela estava silenciosamente na mesa comendo, enquanto ele não parava de falar. O loiro estava empolgado narrando como havia completado sua missão em um luta de vida ou morta com um shinobi da nevoa. A voz dele começava a irritá-la, o jeito que ele enfiava todo o lamen na boca a enojava. Perguntava-se por que estava mesmo com ele. Ahh sim, iria usá-lo para fazer ciúmes em Sasuke, a questão era... O herdeiro Uchiha nem ao menos parecia ter ligado.

Contraiu o rosto de raiva ao lembrar-se do _"Querido!"_ que Hinata havia se dirigido a Sasuke. O beijo quente e apaixonado que eles haviam trocado bem diante dos olhos dela, se tivessem contado ela nunca acreditaria, porém havia presenciado aquela cena.

A força com que segurava o hashi fez com que ele se quebrasse chamando a atenção de Naruto.

_-O que foi Sakura-chan?_

Tentou disfarçar o semblante afinado e colocou um sorriso falso nos lábios deixando o portador da Kyuubi mais aliviado ao ver o sorriso.

_-Ahhhhh eu estou bem, acho que segurei forte de mais o Hashi!-_Ela depositou os pedacinhos de madeira quebrados na mesa e então perguntou - _O que achou daquele namoro da Hinata com o Sasuke-kun?Acha que é realmente verdade?Eu sinceramente acho que ela só está fazendo isso para deixar você com ciúmes, de alguma forma persuadiu o Sasuke._

_-Hinata-chan não é esse tipo de garota!_-o loiro fez uma pausa e então voltou a dizer - _Sem contar que aquele beijo me pareceu realista o suficiente. Sasuke também nunca mentiria pra gente Sakura-chan, ele é nosso amigo._

Sakura pensou nas palavras de Naruto. Talvez os dois estivessem realmente namorando, caso isso estivesse acontecendo iria separá-los, ninguém ficaria com o _SEU _Sasuke.

_-Eu só estou um pouco chateado pelo fato do Sasuke não ter me contado afinal Hinata-chan foi minha primeira namorada e querendo ou não ela foi importante pra mim. -_Sakura notou o semblante serio de Naruto enquanto esse falava. Raramente o via assim. - _Eu não vou perdoar o Sasuke se ele fizer ela sofrer. Hinata-chan não merece._

Sakura então pensou, mesmo que eles realmente estivessem namorando não duraria muito tempo. Sasuke não conseguia manter um relacionamento por mais de uma semana, ele _enjoava muito fácil._

_-Oras Naruto, você não devia dizer isso!-_O loiro olhou para a mulher de sorriso dissimulado a sua frente - _Afinal você foi o primeiro que a fez sofrer!_

Os olhos azuis apenas se arregalaram diante daquele comentário.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_-Está entregue Hinata!_

_-Então... Até amanhã... Eu acho!_

Era realmente adorável o jeitinho sem graça que ela ficava quando o olhava. Hoje em dia era difícil encontrar mulheres que não eram atiradas, a maioria das que ele conhecia se jogavam na cama dele, não se davam o mínimo valor. Ele era homem não ia ficar apenas olhando se uma mulher começasse a atiçá-lo. Ainda tinha a bondade de deixar bem claro que era apenas sexo, se elas se sujeitavam apenas a isso já não era problema dele.

Viu a mulher se virar para abrir a porta da casa, então a chamou fazendo com que ela olhasse-o novamente.

_-Hinata, posso te dar um beijo?_

Ela arregalou os grandes olhos perolados assustada com a pergunta, deu dois passos para trás receosa. Ele aproximou-se ficando perigosamente perto ao alcance dos lábios. Em um sussurro ele disse contra os lábios macios e rosados.

_-Tem alguém nos olhando da janela, é melhor fingirmos!-_com o comentário dele ela pareceu relaxar. Viu-a fechar os olhos como se fosse um gesto de permissão para que ele a beijasse.

Ele pressionou os lábios dele contra os dela sentindo a maciez da boca pequena e carnuda. Tratou de aprofundar o beijo. Ninguém acreditaria que eram namorados se ficassem se beijando como dois pré - adolescentes. Ouviu um gemido abafado quando tocou a língua dele na dela. As mãos pequenas dela abraçaram-lhe o pescoço puxando-o levemente para mais perto. Colocou as mãos na cintura fina fazendo um carinho sutil com os polegares, esse gesto pareceu instigá-la. Hinata começou a corresponder o beijo com mais vontade e ímpeto. Ele sugou-lhe o lábio inferior logo depois mordiscando a carne da boca. Ela tinha um sabor diferente. Inocente e gostoso.

Talvez não fosse essa a descrição que ele realmente queria dar, todavia foi a primeira que lhe passou pela cabeça. Arfou ao sentir as unhas dela arranharem de leve sua nuca, um ponto bem sensível do seu corpo. Separaram os lábios em busca de ar, ofegantes ainda estavam perto o suficiente para sentir o calor da boca um do outro. Sasuke abraçou Hinata roçando de leve os lábios na pele do pescoço, sentiu-a se arrepiar e sorriu internamente por causar essas sensações nela.

_-Papai, Hinata está lá fora se beijando com um cara lindo de morrer!-_Hinata escutou a voz de Hanabi do lado de dentro da casa se separou um pouco do homem que lhe provocava olhando-o sem graça.

_-Bom, parece que convencemos sua irmã!-_Disse ele sorrindo maliciosamente.

_-O importante é convencermos a Sakura!Ela é inteligente qualquer deslize nosso ela vai perceber que estamos fingindo. - _Hinata melancolicamente olhou para um ponto distante imaginando que naquele momento Sakura deveria estar rindo da cara dela. _"Oras essa, ela é a primeira garota que fica triste após um beijo meu... que... absurdo!"_ Pensou Sasuke ultrajado ao notar o olhar triste de Hinata._ -Ela não vai agüentar manter a máscara por muito tempo, não comigo estado com você, afinal o casamento dela é apenas para te irritar._

_-Se ela fosse realmente inteligente, procuraria se apaixonar por outra pessoa, alguém que gostasse dela. Naruto pode ser um idiota, mas é um cara legal bem lá no fundo... Bem lá no fundo mesmo!-_Disse ele aborrecido ao se lembrar do garoto loiro lhe perturbado desde que eram pequenos. -_Sakura devia dar mais valor ao homem que está ao lado dela._

_-Você é estranho!- _Disse Hinata entre risos. Sasuke não parecia ser aquele rapaz frio como diziam, na verdade chegava a ser engraçado.

_-Hum... Vou considerar um elogio!"Como assim estranho? As mulheres dizem que eu sou SEXY não estranho!"_

_-Por que está me ajudando?Digo... Eu não sou nada sua nem mesmo colega e a Sakura apesar de tudo é sua amiga_ - Perguntou ligeiramente constrangida.

_-Hum... Meu principal motivo é que eu cansei da Sakura fazendo besteiras para chamar minha atenção!-_Olhou para Hinata que o olhava curiosa para saber os outros motivos. Aproximou-se novamente dela ficando perigosamente perto. Hinata prendeu a respiração quando ouviu a voz rouca e masculina em seu ouvido - Os_ outros motivos... Tente descobrir._

Sentiu certo vazio quando ele se afastou. Um sorriso que ela não soube descrever estava nos lábios dele. Estava começando a achar que havia sido loucura pedir a ajuda dele, sentia que a cada minuto que passava com ele acabava brotando certo sentimento de desejo de ser tocada por aqueles lábios e mãos habilidosas. Não era o mesmo sentimento que tinha por Naruto, pelo loiro era algo mais límpido e infantil. Já por Sasuke, era algo mais adulto, tinha desejos carnais.

_-Até amanhã Sasuke-Sama!-_Despediu-se querendo encerrar de uma vez o contato com ele, mesmo o visual. Sentia o corpo queimar apenas em ve-lo lhe deixava-a constrangida, sentia-se uma mulher impura.

_-Me chame apenas de Sasuke!_

Ela lhe lançou um sorriso sem graça e entrou na casa dizendo um tchau antes de fechar a porta. _"Sonhe comigo... Hinata!"_. Era o que ele pensava, pois concerteza ele sonharia com ela... Sonhos nada inocentes.

**Continua...**

**

* * *

**

**Nota da autora:**

Yooooooo, Mais um capítulo terminado. **XD **Hehehe Sei que esse capítulo foi um pouco mais cansativo, mas é que eu achei necessários tantos parágrafos para as explicações das reações dos personagens. Principalmente para explicar os sentimentos do Neji e Kiba em relação à Hinata e o porquê de Sakura estar com o Naruto.

Bom o próximo capítulo tentarei fazer mais comédia com muitos pensamentos Sasuke-Kun ERO-SAN. **X3** (meus dedinhos já entraram em ação. Na verdade já tenho até o capítulo seis prontos **XD **hahahaha).

A misteriosa namorada do Shino também vai ficar subtendida no capítulo quatro façam suas apostas **XD **quem acertar ganha um desenho hahahah.

Falando em desenhos, tentei postar o end do desenho do fanfic no próprio capítulo **¬¬, **mas não deu certo, o link ficava pela metade. Postei o Link no meu perfil para quem não sabe, espero que gostem **XD **e não reclamem da pintura, eu não sei pintar. O traço também ta amador.

**TT** fiquei triste só com uma coisa,no capítulo dois apenas três pessoas comentaram.A maioria dos leitores que comentaram no capítulo um simplesmente não deram as caras apenas **Prii O.** e **blue crystal rose** continuaram fié escritor precisa de incentivos por isso eu imploro aqueles que gostam do fic comentem,nem que seja apenas uma frase _"Pó ta uma merda esse capítulo!"_ ou _"Pó ta massa!"._Mas por favor comentem.

Agradeço sinceramente **Jennifer15 **por ter comentado, seu comentário me ajudou muito a escrever o terceiro capítuloainda mais depois que você disse que não tinha mania de comentar. COMENTOU NO MEU FIC **\o/** dançando macarena

Nylleve, gabijonko, Kitty Yume,agradeço também aos seus comentários é muito bom saber que tem bastante gente gostando do que vocês continuem lendo e a cada capítulo gostem ainda mais.

**Votação:**

Sasuke x Naruto

_Hinata x Neji – __**4 votos**_

_Ino x Shikamaru_

_Gaara x Ino_

_Kakashi x Sakura._

Estou começando a achar que Hinata-chan e Neji-Kun serão os vencedores, ainda mais por que poucos votaram. **XD **Eu já estou com umas idéias insanas em mente, mas no meio das idéias sobre o fic de Neji e Hinata surgiu uma de Ino e Gaara que eu estou tentada a postar, mesmo que não ganhe a votação. Como não consigo fazer muitos fanfics de uma vez vou esperar o fic _Aprendendo a amar_ estar quase no final para eu postar o Gaara e Ino (que já foi digitado o primeiro capítulo). NÃO ME MATEM. Eu colocarei no ar também o ganhador da votação.

Só para avisar, o fic Ino e Gaara vai se passar em um universo alternativo, mas eu achei a idéia interessante e muito à cara dos dois.**XD **se estiverem curioso posso revelar sobre do que se trata...O que acham o que acham?


	4. Tensão sexual

**¹**_Sasuke pensando/_**²**_ Hinata pensando)_

**¹**_ Às vezes se eu me distraiu se não me vigio um instante me transporto pra perto de você. Já vi que não posso ficar tão solto, que vem logo aquele cheiro que passa de você pra mim num fluxo perfeito. Enquanto você conversa e me beija ao mesmo tempo eu vejo as cores de seu olho tão de perto. Me balanço de vagar como quando você me embala o ritmo rola fácil parece que foi acho que eu gosto mesmo de você,bem do jeito que você é._

**²**_Adoro essa sua cara de sono e o timbre de sua voz que fica me dizendo coisas tão malucas e que quase me mata de rir quando tenta me convencer que eu só fiquei aqui por que nos dois somos iguais. Até parece que você já tinha o meu manual de instruções, pois você decifra os meus sonhos. Por que você sabe o que eu gosto, por que quando você me abraça o mundo gira de vagar._

_(Equalize - Pitty)_

_X_

**Aprendendo a amar**

_Por Pink Ringo_

**Capítulo Quatro – **Tensão sexual

Conciliar o sono foi uma tarefa realmente difícil naquela noite :O quarto estava impregnado com o cheiro adocicado de Hinata, o travesseiro parecia ter absorvido toda aquela fragrância que o deixava extasiado. A imagem dela nua ainda estava em sua mente, cada pedacinho do corpo de curvas perfeitas e tendo sonhos lascivos em que ele e Hinata não estavam fazendo coisas nada inocentes.

Acordou suado em um estado "lastimável",um banho de água fria não resolveu,teve que ficar mais de meia hora de molho para ver se aquelas sensações de prazer se dissipassem de seu corpo. Enrolou-se em uma toalha branca e desceu as escadas para tomar café.

Seria mais um longo dia em que teria que agüentar a cólera silenciosa do Hyuuga abutre, além do ciúme doentio de Kiba por Hinata. _"Preciso urgentemente de férias daquele bando de idiotas!"_

_-Sasuke só tem porcarias em sua geladeira,já pensou em fazer uma compra descente e mais nutritiva?-_Olhou com certa irritação para o homem que invadira sua casa e naquele momento assaltava sua geladeira, ele ainda tinha a cara de pau de reclamar da comida.

_-"Falando em idiotas!" O que diabos você faz em minha casa Kakashi?_

_-Vim tomar café com você!Não precisa agradecer minha ilustre companhia.- _Kakashi colocou aquela gororoba que Sasuke tinha na geladeira em cima da mesa e começou a se servir sem qualquer cerimônia mais a vontade que o próprio dono da casa_."Quem é que está agradecendo aqui?"._Pensou Sasuke aborrecido. Kakashi voltou a falar, dizia tudo em um timbre malicioso, analisava a toalha que Sasuke estava enrolado. -_Hum... Cadê sua namorada?Pelo seu estado imagino que passaram a noite toda..._

_-Cala boca!-_Sasuke sentou-se com certa brusquidão na cadeira. Estava de péssimo humor, e a presença impertinente de Kakashi piorava suas vibrações - Você_ sabe que eu e ela estamos namorando de mentira. Você realmente não pensou que ia encontrá-la aqui neh?"Idiota, além de comer minha comida vem me encher a paciência... HOJE EU MATO ELE!"_

_-Ok ,ok...mas eu sei que você queria passar a noite toda fazendo sex..._

Antes que Kakashi terminasse a frase o pote de manteiga voou em sua direção,por pouco não o acertara em cheio no meio da testa. Sasuke estava de pé com o semblante em fúria, o ex-sensei estava cutucando exatamente onde "doía": No momento... não poder fazer sexo.

_-Nossa que mau humor!Isso é tensão sexual. _

_-Vou me vestir!-_Sasuke subiu as escadas sem olhar para o antigo sensei que comia o que restava da comida da geladeira. Seria um longo dia, e tinha certeza que se não matasse Kakashi mataria outra pessoa.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_-Bom dia Kiba!_

Hinata entrou na sala tirando a atenção do amigo dos pergaminhos que ele antes estava concentrado. A Hyuuga naquela manhã estava devidamente vestida para o trabalho, uma calça preta justa que de certa forma valorizava as nádegas e as coxas, blusa arrastão por de baixo de um top preto.O sobretudo azul celeste aberto era o que amenizava o figurino,na opinião masculina Hinata tinha um visual incrivelmente sexy. Embora Kiba a visse quase todos os dias ainda sentia o corpo ter certas reações ao olhá-la vestida daquela forma.

_-Bom dia Hinata!-_Desviou os olhos da imagem feminina a sua frente olhando os pergaminhos sem muita atenção.

_-Bom dia!Onde está o Shino?-_Os olhos perolados procuraram à imagem do outro amigo.

_-Ele brigou com a namorada,saiu alguns minutos para tentar fazer as pazes!-_Kiba desistiu de fingir estar interessado nos pergaminhos e voltou a admirar a mulher em sua frente.- _Parece que ela trabalha aqui também!_

_-Será que conhecemos?_

_-Não faço idéia!-_O homem abaixou a mão acariciando a cabeça do crescido cachorro Akamaru que estava deitado ao seu lado da cadeira. O cachorro soltou um grunhido carinhoso e continuou seu sono.

A porta se abriu e os dois dentro do recinto olharam para a imagem de um Shino totalmente cabisbaixo. O homem andou até uma das poltronas ao lado da mesa e se sentou soltando um suspiro deprimido. Kiba então disse já imaginando o que havia acontecido.

_-A coisa 'ta feia hein!_

_-Se você acha que a coisa está feia isso é por que você não ouviu os gritos dela!-_disse Shino fazendo uma careta ao se lembrar da namorada gritando como se o mundo fosse acabar.

Hinata apenas escutava os dois amigos conversarem sobre a tal namorada misteriosa de Shino. Lembrou-se vagamente do seu namoro com Naruto, os dois nunca haviam brigado.

Era estranho, todos os namorados normais tinham suas crises de ciúmes, brigas sobre a mini-saia que não queriam que a namorada usasse ou até mesmo coisas da rotina. Eram esses fatos que davam o "tempero" no namoro. Mas Naruto nunca demonstrara ter ciúmes dela, até gostava das mini-saias que ela usava. Quanto a coisas da rotina, para ele tudo estava bom, nada incomodava, a não ser o ramen que tinha que estar preparado exatamente na hora em que ele queria.

O namoro deles fora uma monotonia, não tinha aquele fazer as pazes picantes com noites ludibriosas de sexo. Para ela sexo não fora algo realmente especial, ela apenas fazia por que Naruto queria,ela apenas se preocupava em satisfaze-lo . O que era realmente sentir prazer?Lembrou-se dos beijos trocados com Sasuke,a boca habilidosa dele se apossando da dela com certa volúpia e o corpo tremer e a face corar com um mero olhar dele sobre si. Naruto nunca havia beijado-a daquela forma... feito-a suspirar e querer implorar por mais.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

A primeira coisa que fez ao chegar à sede foi procurar a sala de Hinata. Nem sabia por que fazia isso, afinal quem realmente queria manter aquele "namoro" era ela não ele. Kakashi havia ido falar com Tsunade-Sama, agradeceu aos deuses pelo antigo sensei não ir com ele ou com certeza teria que escutar os comentários depravados que Kakashi estava inspirado em proferir naquele dia. Neji, bom esse parecia que ainda não havia chegado outro fato que lhe agradava. Agüentá-lo naquele dia seria torturante. Sabia que no final os dois iriam acabar brigando, e o motivo seria Hinata_. "Essa mulher fez minha vida ficar um caos!"._

Estava tão entretido nas mudanças que haviam acontecido em sua vida de um dia para o outro que nem ao menos notara uma mulher de cabelos loiros presos em um rabo de cavalo alto andando apressada igualmente entretida em pensamentos. Esbarraram-se com certa brusquidão, a loira levantou o olhar e falou de uma maneira hostil.

_-Olha por onde anda idio...Sasuke?_ – Antes que ela terminasse de xingar o indivíduo que havia colidido com ela notou quem era. O moreno estava com uma sobrancelha erguida esperando a palavra idiota sair dos lábios da loira_.– O que faz aqui?Esse corredor não é o da sua sala._

_-"Claro que não é...não sou imbecil a ponto de me perder!".Vim ver uma pessoa!-_Disse ele rapidamente. Olhou para os olhos azuis da loira, estavam inchados, provavelmente chorava antes de esbarrar nele. -_Pelo que eu sei esse corredor também não é onde fica sua sala!_

_-Ah...err... Eu também vim ver uma pessoa!Mas já terminei o que vim fazer...na verdade acho que a situação apenas piorou.-_A loira abaixou a cabeça deixando que a franja lhe cobrisse um dos olhos.

Sasuke analisou o semblante corado, aquela expressão estava cheirando a envolvimento amoroso.Não conseguiu conter-se e perguntou sem esconder a curiosidade.

_-Namorado?_

Ela sorriu de uma maneira que ele não soube identificar, talvez fosse o sorriso dos apaixonados, pois era um sorriso incrivelmente bobo. Em certo ponto ele havia ficado feliz pela loira por ela finalmente ter tocado sua vida para frente.

Havia ficado com Ino e se arrependera disso, pois a garota assim como Sakura mostrava um amor infantil e dissimulado por ele. Depois que deu um ponto final nas ficadas com a loira ela se afundou numa depressão tão mórbida quanto a de Hinata, mas diferente da herdeira Hyuuga que tentara se afogar, Ino tentou se matar cortando os pulsos. A intenção das duas no final das contas era a mesma... Cometer suicídio.

_-Estou muito feliz com ele!Apesar de termos acabado de brigar por uma coisa boba._

_-Que bom que você encontrou alguém que realmente goste de você, e que te faça feliz. -_visualizou o sorriso da loira se alargar com aquele comentário.

_-Ele é um homem maravilhoso!_

_-Será que eu posso saber quem é?-_Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente.

_-Ainda não!Mas logo todos vão saber. Quero ter certeza que vai dar certo antes de revelar pra todos que estamos namorando._

_-Bom boa sorte!_-Olhou para os lados novamente irritado, não fazia nem idéia de qual era a sala de Hinata.Não ia admitir mais estava realmente perdido_."Mau dia,Mau dia!"._Escutou uma risada atrás de si e virou um pouco o rosto para visualizar a loira olhando-o divertidamente.

_-A sala de Hinata é a quarta à esquerda._

_-Eu não estou perdido!-_Bufou irritado antes de sair andando com passos duros e apressados.

_-Nossa que mau humor...isso é tensão sexual!-_Disse Ino mais pra si mesma do que para o herdeiro Uchiha que já estava bem longe.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hinata guardava a última pilha de pergaminhos dentro do armário, enquanto Shino e Kiba discutiam as estratégias da próxima missão algo simples, mas que deveria ser estudado. Pela primeira vez em anos uma missão que não tinha morte e sangue, era apenas entregar um pacote em segurança a um feudo. Se saíssem cedo daria para voltar de madrugada.

Sasuke bateu na porta torcendo para que Hinata estivesse sozinha, ou que não fosse Kiba a abrir a porta. Não demorou menos de dez segundos para a porta ser aberta e como aquele não era um dos melhores dias da sua vida...

_-VOCÊ?-_Kiba não falou,ele gritou com uma voz carregada de amargura. Sasuke rodeou os olhos com certa impaciência não iria se segurar se aquele "cão" começasse a "latir" iria enchê-lo de porrada.

_-Sim eu, agora chega de ficar ai babando em cima de mim e chame a Hinata!-_Kiba contorceu os lábios. Tinha certeza que naquele momento o "canino" a sua frente estava preste a lhe xingar de todos os palavrões conhecidos,mas Kiba conteve-se ao escutar a voz suave atrás de si chamar por Sasuke.

_-Sasuke-Sama!- _Hinata esboçou um sorriso gentil ao vê-lo,o que fez Sasuke lançar um sorriso debochadamente vitorioso para Kiba- _Bom dia!Esperava te encontrar pelos corredores._

Hinata confessou meio constrangida. Ela saiu da sala envolvendo a mão dele no meio das dela. A mão dele era quente e calejada, os anos de treinos tornara áspera. Porém as dela continuavam macias e incrivelmente pequenas. Kiba encarava a cena desgostoso, queria que naquele momento fosse a mão dele envolvida pelas de Hinata.

_-Bom dia!-_Sasuke lhe deu um selinho demorado sugando-lhe o lábio inferior. Hinata soltou um gemido baixo ao sentir aquele toque deleitoso logo cedo - Posso_ falar com você?Ou está ocupada?-_Disse olhando para Kiba que ainda não saíra da porta. Parecia um cão de guarda vigiando Hinata. Ela, porém parecia alheia aquele atrito entre os dois homens a seu lado.

_-Podemos conversar,eu estou adiantada no trabalho! Além disso tenho que falar com você também.-_Hinata entrou novamente na sala e tirou o sobretudo deixando-o sobre uma cadeira. Virou-se para Shino que nem ao menos estava ligando para a presença de Sasuke._ - Shino eu já volto, me esperem para almoçar!_

Sasuke olhou abobado para os trajes de Hinata. _"Tenho que me lembrar de queimar aquele sobretudo que ela usa,é uma catástrofe esconder tudo isso!"_ Se tivesse uma votação na sede de qual kunoichi usava a roupa mais sexy definitivamente a herdeira Hyuuga seria vencedora. Sasuke passou a língua levemente pelos lábios, gesto que apenas Kiba viu deixando-o ainda mais aborrecido.

_-Pervertido!-_Seu timbre foi algo que apenas Sasuke escutou e o olhou de lado com certo deboche.

_-Ela é MINHA namorada,acho que eu posso ter pensamentos sacanas a respeito dela,diferente de você!Se quiser posso comprar uma boneca de Sexy shop para você se entreter e pensar menos na MINHA namorada."Ou quem sabe eu pegue alguma de Kakashi para economizar uma grana."-_Sasuke deu ênfase à palavra Minha,carregou a voz com o timbre mais ríspido que possuía.

_-Vamos Sasuke-Sama?-_Hinata olhou para Kiba e disse rapidamente –_Tente animar o Shino,ele ainda está triste._

Sasuke rodeou com um dos braços a cintura da mulher ao seu lado e nem ao menos deu tchau ao frustrado Kiba. Começou a andar ouvindo Hinata falar um "Até logo!" e depois com uma das mãos rodear a cintura dele. Estava envolvido pelo braço dela, e a sensação era tão agradável que todo o mau humor que tinha desde a hora que havia acordado havia desaparecido naquele momento.

_-Hinata, notei que continua usando o Sama quando quer se referir a mim. Assim fica difícil enganar os mais espertos. "Por que Kiba é uma mula!"_

_-Força do hábito, desculpe!-_Disse sem graça e com uma voz de culpa.

_-Não precisa me pedir desculpas!Você é sempre tão formal assim?_-Ela levantou a cabeça olhando-o com o mesmo sorrisinho doce de sempre.-_Ahhh deixa pra lá!O que queria me dizer?_

_-Diga você primeiro!Afinal você que foi me procurar._

Falando daquela forma até parecia que ele era um idiota como Kiba que necessitava da atenção dela. Olhou-a de lado com certo desagrado pelas palavras, mas sabia que ela não falara aquilo por mal_."Ahhhh preciso transar... esse estresse ta acabanado com o pouco do bom humor que eu tenho!"_.

Chegaram ao pátio da sede, havia poucos ninjas ali. A maioria treinava enquanto outros descansavam sentados sobre a grama ou encostado na parede conversando animadamente. A entrada do mais novo casal pareceu chamar a atenção de todos ali presentes.

Sasuke ao notar a aglomeração em pequenos grupos que faziam para fofocar sobre a presença deles praguejou internamente e puxou Hinata para o mais longe possível dos olhares curiosos. _"Mau dia... Mau dia!". _Acabaram se acomodando em baixo de uma árvore, ele se sentou na sombra encostando as costas no troco, abriu as pernas e bateu duas vezes o local vazio para que Hinata se sentasse ali. Timidamente ela se sentou no meio das pernas dele encostando as costas no dorso masculino. Aquela posição dos dois parecia ter sido o estopim para as fofocas ficarem mais mordazes.

_-Então,já conseguiu achar algo para desmascarar a Sakura?_

_-Na verdade havia me esquecido disso!-_Confessou,fazendo com que ele ficasse confuso_.-Bom é que eu estou com tanto trabalho que estou sem tempo para planejar, sei que teremos uma boa oportunidade na festa de aniversário de Tsunade-sama._

_-Hum... É só daqui a uma semana!_

_-Eu sei, mas... Eu quase não a encontro no trabalho, na verdade a pessoa que eu mais encontro é... Ahhhh... -_Ela não queria dizer Naruto. Na verdade desde o dia em que o portador da Kyuubi descobrira o "namoro" dela e de Sasuke passou a ignorá-la totalmente, até parecia irritado. Ou seria ela que estava o ignorando-o?Talvez fosse ambos.

_- O que tinha para me falar?-_Disse Sasuke mudando de assunto repentinamente.

_-Vou viajar amanhã bem cedo, e só volto de madrugada. Faz parte de uma missão. -_ Sasuke apertou o corpo dela mais contra o seu e falou no ouvido dela preocupado.

_-É algo perigoso?-_ Não havia percebido o timbre da própria voz, se tivesse percebido provavelmente tentaria disfarçar. Ele mostrando-se preocupado com alguém era algo inédito.

O corpo dela tremia, sentir o hálito quente dele contra sua pele fazia com que ela sentisse deleite, as mãos que lhe seguravam na cintura pressionando-a contra o corpo forte atrás de si lhe dava à sensação de proteção. A desculpa que ele dava para si próprio diante da preocupação era o fato dela parecer incrivelmente frágil. Agora a considerava sua amiga, pelo menos sentia certo carinho por ela que achava ser amizade_. "Amigos não tem sonhos depravados com o outro!". _Chamou a própria atenção por pensamento ao sentir aquele cheiro doce lhe despertar os sentidos.

_-N-não!Eu vou apenas entregar em segurança um pergaminho a um feudo aqui perto._

_-Hum... Então por que não passa a noite hoje em minha casa?_

Ela desencostou dele e o olhou. Ele estava convidando-a para passar a noite com ele?Ou seria impressão dela?A mente de Hinata entrou em conturbação, imagens dela e de Sasuke nus na cama entre gemidos e caricias havia tomado posse de seus pensamentos. Corou da cabeça aos pés.

Ao notar a reação dela imaginou o que ela havia entendido. Se dependesse dele aquilo que ela pensava realmente iria acontecer, mas não era sensato tornar real aquela farsa. Não queria magoá-la, não uma garota tão especial como ela. E sabia que não era do feitio dele se apaixonar, e Hinata não precisava de mais um idiota para fazê-la sofrer.

_-Quero dizer, minha casa é mais perto da sede não vai precisar acordar tão cedo para se encontrar com seus parceiros. E também podemos pensar juntos o plano do que faremos no aniversário de Tsunade-sama sem corrermos o risco de sermos descobertos._

Como ela era besta,imaginar que Sasuke queria algo mais com ela do que apenas concretizar o plano que ela havia suplicantemente pedido à ajuda dele. Achava que era até torturante para ele ter que fingir ser namorado de uma mulher tão sem graça como ela.

_-Tudo bem!-_Ficou em silêncio alguns minutos imaginando qual seria o tipo de mulher que ele gostava,provavelmente nada parecida com ela.-_Acho melhor voltarmos._

_-Tá!_

Os dois se levantaram e dessa vez apenas deram as mãos. Os olhares ainda estavam atentos sobre eles, às pessoas pareciam não se preocuparem em serem discretas ao fofocarem sobre o relacionamento dos dois. _"Mau dia...mau dia!"._Sasuke virou-se para os fofoqueiros,lançou um olhar gélido em direção a todos e disse ameaçadoramente.

_-Por que não vão cuidar da vida de vocês e esqueçam que eu existo?_

As pessoas desviaram a atenção por alguns segundos do herdeiro Uchiha,só até ele entrar em um dos corredores da sede novamente e desaparecer de vista. Um dos ninjas que observava o casal então comentou:

_-Nossa quanto estresse,isso é tensão sexual!_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

O almoço havia ocorrido como no dia anterior. Neji mantinha-se calado e ignorava qualquer palavra que fosse dirigida a ele tanto de Sasuke como de Kakashi. Admirava ao longe Hinata, quando percebia que Sasuke o olhava desviava a atenção da prima para voltar a comer fingido que antes olhava para um ponto qualquer. Kakashi, porém parecia se divertir com toda aquela rivalidade a sua volta. Sasuke às vezes também olhava a mesa de Hinata, a garota parecia animada enquanto escutava alguma besteira que Kiba falava. Sentiu certa irritação ao ver a cena_. "Ele não precisa ficar tão perto assim dela. Aquele safado tá doidinho para ver ela sem roupa... Ok eu também estou, mas eu posso!"._

O almoço terminou, Sasuke foi para uma missão com a equipe. Depois que terminasse o serviço iria direto para casa esperar a kunoichi que tinha a roupa mais SEXY de trabalho de toda Konoha: Hinata.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ela estava demorando. Eram cinco pra meia noite e nada de Hinata aparecer. Teria ela desistido? Talvez ela desconfiasse que ele tivesse uma mente doentia e terrivelmente pervertida, e que as intenções dele com aquele convite inesperado fossem seduzi-la_. "Oras que ultraje... eu não sou o Kakashi!". _No exato momento em que já desistia de ouvir o barulho da porta escutou as batidas. Levantou-se do sofá com um sobressalto indo atender a porta.

_- Sakura?O que faz aqui?_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Não gostava de andar na rua sozinha de madrugada, mesmo sendo uma konoichi qualificada, nada garantia que não pudesse ser pega desprevenida e algo ruim lhe acontecesse.

Não imaginava que demoraria tanto para arrumar sua mala, camisola, mudas de roupa para o outro dia, os utensílios que precisaria para a missão. Tudo havia sido arrumado de um modo organizado.

Estava um pouco nervosa, e não era só pelo fato de estar andando sozinha por uma rua deserta e escura e sim para onde estava indo. Iria para casa de Sasuke, apenas ele e ela sozinhos... O corpo se arrepiava de prazer só de pensar no que podia acontecer.

_-Não vai acontecer nada sua boba... Você é sem graça de mais para despertar desejo em um homem como ele. -_disse para si mesma em um timbre repreendido.

Deu um sorrisinho e colocou uma das mãos sobre os lábios lembrando-se dos poucos beijos que haviam trocado. Ele sabia como satisfazer uma mulher, deixa-la na vontade e querendo mais. Imaginava quantas jovens já haviam caído nos encantos do herdeiro Uchiha. Pensando melhor nesse assunto, sempre via Sasuke com uma mulher diferente, nenhuma durara mais de uma semana, sem contar os boatos sobre as noitadas dele com Kakashi em recintos noturnos onde o prazer era a especialidade da casa. Ahhh sim, se ele já era fogoso em beijos na cama ele devia fazer as mulheres subirem pelas paredes.

_-Não acredito que estou pensando nisso!-_Falou envergonhada segurando a mala com as duas mãos novamente.

Escutou barulhos de passos atrás de si, um arrepio lhe percorreu a espinha. Não estava mais sozinha naquela rua escura. Não olhou para trás, apressou os passos ouvindo a pessoa atrás de si apressar os passos acompanhando-a. Se corresse ele perceberia que ela estava com medo. Se mantivesse a calma e andasse normalmente e ele lhe alcançasse poderia tentar se defender, a questão era: Se fosse um shinobi mais forte que ela que estivesse bêbado e não tivesse nenhum escrúpulo... Seria... Desastroso. Em meio aos pensamentos desesperados gelou ao sentir uma mão em seu ombro lhe virando.

_-"Deus me ajude!"._

**Continua...**


	5. O tipo de mulher que ele gosta

_**PS:**__(Todos os outros fraguimentos que começavam nos capítulos eram do Sasuke em relação a Hinata,esse porém são os pensamento da Hinata em relação ao Sasuke)_

_E todas as estradas pelas quais temos de caminhar são  
sinuosas,e todas as luzes que nos conduzem até lá estão  
muitas coisas que eu gostaria de dizer para  
você, mas eu não sei como...  
Porque talvez você vai ser aquele que me salva...E no final das contas,  
você é o meu muro das maravilhas._

_(Wonderwall - Oasis)_

**Aprendendo a amar**

_Por Pink Ringo_

**Capítulo Cinco – **O tipo de mulher que ele gosta

Olhou pasmo para a mulher em sua porta. O que ela queria em uma hora daquela?Coisa boa tinha certeza que não era. Analisou o vestido vermelho curtíssimo que ela usava acompanhado de um decote bem exagerado, apesar dela não ter seios realmente grandes. Os lábios de um vermelho sangue, a maquiagem nos olhos verdes destacando-o. Estava obviou que Sakura se produzira para seduzir alguém. _"Eu aqui necessitado e ela vem esfregar essa vestido minúscula na minha cara? Isso vai dar merda!". _Ela estava bonita, mas ainda não fazia o tipo dele.

Todavia a situação no momento era outra, com aquela necessidade de tocar um corpo feminino qualquer mulher que fosse de certa forma bonita serviria.

_-Sakura o que faz aqui?-_perguntou com uma sobrancelha erguida. Sua voz saíra em um timbre áspero. –_Acho que uma mulher que está preste a casar não deveria sair de casa nesse horário, principalmente para vir à casa de outro homem nesses trajes._

_-Gostou do vestido?_-Sakura passou as mãos pelo próprio corpo se insinuando para o homem a sua frente.

_-Não gosto muito de vermelho!-_respondeu de maneira direta. Fizeram-se alguns segundos de silêncio.

_-Posso entrar ou Hinata está ai?-_disse com desprezo.

_-Hum... -_Sasuke analisou novamente Sakura da cabeça aos pés. Não era uma boa idéia deixa-la entrar, poderia acontecer uma catástrofe. -_Hinata ainda não chegou, porém ela não deve demorar. Melhor você ir embora! Naruto deve estar preocupado com você."Ou ele deve estar tendo algum sonho erótico com outra mulher e nem ligando pra sua existência."_

_-Vou entrar de qualquer jeito!_-Sakura passou pelo moreno sem olhá-lo, e sentou-se direto no sofá. Cruzou as pernas demoradamente em um gesto felino sobre o olhar do herdeiro Uchiha. O sorriso dissimulado voltou aos lábios vermelhos –_ Senta aqui do meu lado Sasuke-Kun._

No momento era uma idéia até que tentadora, mas tinha um pouco de bom senso AINDA. Não iria transar com a noiva do amigo, seria uma traição fazer algo desse gênero e esse fato era algo que não combinava com ele. Além de que a mulher que no momento desejava não tinha cabelos róseos e olhos verdes esmeraldas, e sim, longas madeixas negras e olhos perolados_. "Aquela mulher esta me deixando louco!". _Pensou ao lembrar-se de Hinata.

Andou até Sakura parando na frente da mulher. Uma expressão seria e um olhar repreendedor estampava em seu rosto. Tinha que fazer com que Sakura fosse embora o mais rápido possível, antes que Hinata chegasse de preferência. _"Isso se ela for realmente vir."_ Olhou para o relógio novamente. Meia noite e quinze. Provavelmente Hinata não apareceria mais.

_-Sakura diga logo o que quer e vá embora._

_-Aiiiiii Sasuke-Kun, por que você é tão grosso comigo?_

_-Por que você é inconveniente!-_Ele apontou para a porta - Se_ você já terminou pode ir embora._

_-Pois não vou!_

"_Que mulher irritante! Se ela não estivesse com um vestido tão curto eu já tinha botado ela para correr". _Amigos de infância, era assim que a considerava, entretanto a mulher a sua frente parecia não querer entender, muito pelo contrário preferia ignorar e tentar mudar o que ele sentia. Era uma missão que ele realmente achava impossível, nunca a olharia como mulher ou talvez até olhasse, mas não seria por mais de uma noite. Sakura sonhava em casar com ele, era melhor que ela se desse conta que Sasuke era o tipo de homem que não se apaixonava. Enjoava muito fácil, e não gostava de repetir mulher.

_-Sakura você está me irritando!_

Sakura se levantou. Andou até Sasuke e o abraçou de uma maneira forte fazendo questão de esfregar o corpo dela no dele. As sobrancelhas franzidas e o timbre de voz alto e aborrecido.

_-O que a Hinata tem que eu não tenho?Ela não é mais bonita do que eu de maneira alguma, ela é uma sonsa e sem graça. _-Sakura ficou na ponta dos pés e sussurrou de maneira sensual no ouvido de Sasuke - _Tenho certeza que ela não consegue te satisfazer na cama, sei que eu sim posso te satisfazer além de te fazer feliz. Sasuke, eu te amo! Nesse mundo não vai encontrar alguém que te ame mais que eu._

Sasuke rangeu os dentes quando sentiu o hálito quente em seu ouvido. Realmente não sabia quanto tempo iria agüentar.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_-Naruto-kun você me deu um susto!-_disse Hinata pondo a mão no coração. Pensava que estava sendo perseguida por alguma espécie de bêbado tarado ou qualquer coisa do gênero. Como era boba e medrosa. -_O que faz uma hora dessa na rua?_

_-Acabei de chegar de uma missão. -_ele disse sorrindo para a mulher a sua frente_ - Não encontrei Sakura-chan na minha casa, então achei que provavelmente ela estaria na dela, decidi ir ve-la._

_-Ahhhh!-_Hinata abaixou a cabeça. Não queria mostrar o brilho repulsivo nos seus olhos ao escutar o nome da única pessoa que podia dizer que odiava.

_-E o que você faz a essa hora na rua com uma mala Hinata?Não me diga que está pensando em fugir da aldeia da folha_. -disse em um timbre de brincadeira querendo fazer uma piada que não soou muito engraçada, mas que Hinata riu mesmo assim.

_-Estou indo para a casa do Sasuke. -_No mesmo momento que escutou o nome do amigo Naruto desfez o sorriso do rosto. Olhou serio para Hinata e então pegou a mala das mãos da mulher delicadamente.

_-Acho melhor leva-la, não é seguro para uma mulher andar a essa hora da noite pelas ruas sozinha, mesmo sendo uma Kunoichi forte como você._ -sorriu de uma maneira forçada, parecia incomodado com algo.

_-O-obriga!-_disse sem graça. Começou a andar sendo acompanhada por Naruto, não demorariam muito para chegar à casa de Sasuke, em menos de cinco minutos já poderiam ver a casa dele no final da rua.

Alguns minutos de silêncio angustiante. Era estranho o clima entre eles. Depois que Naruto havia rompido o namoro com ela não tinham mais se falado, eliminando a vez em que ela beijara Sasuke na frente do loiro e da mulher de cabelos rosa. Fora a partir dali que a farsa entre ela e o Uchiha havia começado. Em certo ponto sabia que havia feito isso para fazer ciúmes em Naruto, pensando dessa forma estava agindo da mesma maneira que Sakura.

Sentia-se suja ao pensar nisso.

As poucas vezes em que se encontravam pelos corredores do trabalho eles não se cumprimentavam. Ela tentava ignorá-lo, mesmo que lhe doesse o coração e ele respeitando sua dor fazia o mesmo. Porque tinha que ser daquele jeito?Será que não poderiam ser amigos?

_-E como está o namoro com o Sasuke?-_perguntou subitamente quebrando o silêncio. Sua voz demonstrava grande interesse.

Sem olhá-lo Hinata respondeu. Surpreendeu-se ao notar que não precisava fingir estar feliz, pois realmente estava. Não chorava mais pelos cantos pela falta de Naruto. Sasuke parecia... Preencher aquele vazio.

_- Estou feliz!Sasuke é um homem muito bonito, não só de aparência como também de coração_. -Disse docemente ao se lembrar do que Sasuke havia feito por ela. Ele não havia apenas salvado a vida dela, o Uchiha fazia com que ela sentisse que valia a pena de certa forma. -_Ele é um homem intrigante!_

Naruto não respondeu. Olhou atentamente para a face da mulher que caminhava ao seu lado. Ela era linda, já sabia disso, mas ela parecia ainda mais perfeita naquele momento. As faces coradas ao falar de Sasuke, um timbre tão carinhoso. Sentiu ciúmes. Esboçou um sorrisinho de lado. Como ele era idiota. Havia desistido de algo realmente precioso... De uma mulher especial.

_-E você com a Sakura?-_Disse olhando para o chão. Apressava os passos, queria chegar o mais rápido possível. Estava começando a ficar incomodada com a presença de Naruto. Seu coração palpitava de uma maneira que ela achou que fosse sair pela boca.

_-Bem... Eu acho!-_disse ele sem muita animação.

Logo puderam ver a casa de Sasuke. Hinata parou e olhou para Naruto esperando ele parar os passos o que ele fez assim que notou que ela não caminhava mais ao lado dele. As orbes peroladas olharam direto nos olhos azuis fazendo-o ficar com a boca seca.

_-Não acho bom eu chegar com você na casa do Sasuke, ele não vai gostar. _-mentiu ela. Tinha que fingir que eram realmente namorados certo?Nenhum homem gostaria de ver sua mulher chegando com o ex namorado. –_Principalmente porque você é meu ex-namorado._

_-Ahhhh claro!-_disse rindo sem graça. -_ Boa noite!_

_-Boa noite!-_ela pegou a própria mala das mãos de Naruto fazendo questão de não deixar os dedos dela tocarem nos dele, tinha medo que aquele toque fizesse a "cicatriz" em seu coração se romper e voltar a sangras. Então começou a andar em direção a casa de Sasuke.

_-Hinata... -_ela parou e virou apenas a cabeça para olhá-lo_. -Tome cuidado para não se machucar. Sasuke é um bom homem, mas ele tem certos problemas com relacionamentos. Ele enjoa fácil!_

Os olhos perolados se arregalaram. Não era a primeira vez que escutava aquela frase. **"Ele enjoa fácil!".** Neji havia dito o mesmo. Sasuke seria assim tão volúvel?Tão... Inatingível. Parou de pensar naquelas palavras. Ela não tinha o direito de contestar o que Sasuke fazia em sua vida amorosa, afinal ela não era nada dele. Pensou com certo pesar.

Olhou para Naruto e não controlou a voz ríspida.

_-Acho que você não tem o direito de me falar isso Naruto. Você foi o primeiro que me fez sofrer!_

Antes que ela virasse o rosto novamente pode visualizar um sorriso melancólico nos lábios do loiro. Sem querer permanecer ali perto dele voltou a andar com passos rápidos até a porta da casa de Sasuke.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sasuke fechou os olhos, sentia a língua de Sakura em seu pescoço. Estava carente admitia, e era por vontade própria, pois sabia que podia conseguir qualquer mulher que quisesse para passar uma noite luxuriosa afundados no prazer carnal. Todavia tinha receio de que alguém de Konoha descobrisse e espalhasse que ele "traiu" Hinata.Não queria que ela fosse tachada de chifruda mesmo que o namoro deles fossem apenas fingimento, somente os dois sabiam... E Kakashi, os outros moradores da vila estavam crentes que o herdeiro Uchiha e a herdeira Hyuuga namoravam de verdade.

Tinha que afastar Sakura de perto de si, porém perdeu a força quando sentiu as mãos dela lhe acariciando em lugares que ele julgava despudorosos. Iria cair naquela tentação e sabia que iria se arrepender eternamente.

_-Sasuke!_-Hinata bateu na porta pela terceira vez. Estava começando a ficar com frio e Sasuke estava demorando a abrir a porta.

A voz doce que vinha do lado de fora da casa pareceu desperta-lo daquele inferno lúbrico. Segurou Sakura pelos ombros e a afastou bruscamente de si.

_-Sai de perto!-_disse rude. Ela apenas deu um sorrisinho vitorioso e disse maliciosamente.

_-Eu sei que você estava gostando!_

_-Vai embora da minha casa!_

Naquele momento a porta foi aberta. Hinata entrou e deixou que a mala lhe caísse das mãos ao ver Sakura no meio da sala com Sasuke. Olhou para o vestido sensual que ela usava e para o rosto maquiado. Ela estava produzida para seduzir. Notou a "situação" de Sasuke, ele estava excitado. Mas o que diabos eles estavam fazendo antes dela chegar?Milhões de coisas se passaram pela cabeça dela, e a maioria era algo relacionado a carícias e beijos. Trincou os dentes e olhou enojada para a mulher de sorriso malicioso que tanto detestava.

_-Hinata eu posso explicar! –_disse Sasuke se apressando em falar. Antes que ele pudesse realmente dizer o porquê de Sakura estar ali ele viu Hinata pegar a mala do chão e virar-se para sair exatamente por onde havia entrado alguns segundos atrás. -_Hinata espere!_

Sasuke chamou-a com a voz um pouco mais elevada. Correu até alcançar o braço dela segurando-a para que ela não fosse embora, gesto que fez com que ela soltasse a mala novamente.

_-Me solta Sasuke, não quero que me toque. -_Sentia os olhos arderem. Era só o que faltava para a cena estar completa, ela chorar. Sakura concerteza se divertiria com as lágrimas e o sofrimento dela.

_-Hinata, pare de me bater!-_disse ele aborrecido com os tapas desferido em seu braço com a mão dela que estava livre. Não doía, porém era incomodo. Sentiu o braço ficar dormente. A intenção dela não era machucá-lo, era apenas fazer com que Sasuke a soltasse._ "Que decadência estou apanhando de mulher."_

_-Acho melhor deixar os pombinhos resolverem isso sozinhos_. -disse Sakura se pronunciando pela primeira vez. Lançou um sorrisinho vitorioso em direção a Hinata. Se esta não estivesse tão preocupada em se soltar de Sasuke teria percebido a desdém da mulher de cabelos rosa. Sakura se espremeu na porta entre Hinata e Sasuke que brigavam e saiu da casa rindo descarada mente.

_-Hinata quer me escutar?-_disse ele gritando pela primeira vez.

_-Não, Me solta! Eu... Eu... Quero ficar longe de você._ -disse ela chorosa ainda tentando se soltar_. "Ahhhh mais não vai mesmo." _Pensou ele irritado. O que era aquilo afinal?Não eram namorados de verdade e estavam agindo como um casal em uma briga.

Sasuke de súbito pegou-a e a jogo-a sobre os ombros como se fosse um saco de batatas. Com os pés fechou a porta. Enquanto uma das mãos segurava uma assustada Hinata que parecia não entender o que ele pretendia_. "Ela vai me escutar querendo ou não!"._ Toda aquela confusão era por culpa de Sakura, se a encontrasse iria estrangulá-la.

_-Sasuke me ponha no chão, eu quero ir embora!-_Hinata protestava enquanto via-o andar em direção as escadas e subi-las.

_-Cala boca!-_disse aborrecido. Como ela podia pensar que ele iria traí-la?Ok, admitia ele quase havia traído-a. _"Literalmente eu posso, pois não somos namorados de verdade."_ Pensou a contra gosto.

Ele abriu a porta do próprio quarto e jogo-a na cama. Hinata caiu deitada, olhou-o daquele ângulo e pode notar o semblante irritado que ele possuía no momento. Ficava mais bonito e com um ar dominador. Visualizou-o tirar a própria camisa e joga-la no chão. Ele aproximou-se da cama fazendo-a tremer. O que ele pretendia fazer... Com ela?

_-O-o q-que V-vai fazer?-_Falou gaguejando e com a voz quase inaudível. Aquela fúria que antes ela estava parecia ter se evaporado.

_-Não aconteceu nada... Eu não transei com a Sakura_. -Ele disse subindo na cama engatinhando até ela. -_Você entendeu Hinata?-_disse ele firme vendo-a balançar a cabeça em um sim.

Sorriu de lado ao notar o nervosismo dela. Parecia uma coelhinha assustada com medo que o lobo a devorasse. Aproximou-se dela até que ficasse por cima do corpo feminino, escutou um gemido que ela tentou abafar em vão_. "Que cheiro bom!"_. Sentiu aquele aroma agradável ser exalado do corpo dela.

Como a queria!Desejava beijar aqueles lábios até que sentisse falta de ar. Desejava tocar aquele corpo até gritar de prazer. Desejava... Torna-la sua.

_-Você... Enjoa fácil?- _Hinata perguntou de repente com a voz rouca ao notar que ele se aproximava cada vez mais dos lábios dela.

_-Talvez... _-Ele tentou beija-la na boca, mas seus lábios apenas roçaram-nos dela. Hinata havia virado o rosto não permitindo que as bocas se tocassem com mais ímpeto. Ele visualizou a pele exposta do pescoço, alva e macia.

Beijou-lhe o colo levemente sentindo-a arrepiar-se com o sutil toque. A mão direita dele parou nos cabelos negros acariciando os fios macios. A mão esquerda segurava-a pela cintura com leveza, no momento que ela quisesse poderia se afastar. Ele não a obrigaria fazer nada que realmente não quisesse fazer.

Os lábios dele tomaram a pele dela com mais volúpia, beijou o local fazendo questão de dar um sôfrego chupão. Ouviu-a suspirar. Mordeu-lhe a pele prendendo entre os dentes em uma mordida fraca e prazerosa.

_-S-Sa... suke!-_a voz rouca teve dificuldade de pronunciar o nome dele. Fechou os olhos perolados sem querer olhar o que iria acontecer naquela cama, apenas sentir. Ele não respondeu o chamado pelo seu nome apenas continuou a tarefa de explorar o corpo tentador em baixo do seu. "_Sim... diga meu nome!". _Pensou ele. Escutar o nome dele ser dito daquela maneira sensual atiçava-o ainda mais.

A mão esquerda que se encontrava na cintura fina fechou-se no tecido do vestido azul que ela usava. Puxou o tecido para cima desnudando pouco a pouco as coxas. A mão direita desceu dos cabelos para a alça do vestido, brincando com aquele pedaço de tecido até que os beijos em que desferia pelo pescoço dela chegassem até aquele local. Deixou que a alça caísse do ombro para que pudesse mordê-lo. Dessa vez uma mordida mais forte e faminta marcando a pele incrivelmente alva instantaneamente. Hinata mordeu o próprio lábio tentando não deixar um gemido de dor escapar dos lábios. Era uma dor gostosa.

Estava com medo e ao mesmo tempo ansiosa. Queria que ele continuasse com aqueles toques, mas se ele já estava deixando-a louca com beijos e mordidas imagine quando chegasse à hora de...

Não podia pensar nisso, não podia permitir que aquilo chegasse até o fim. Ele enjoava fácil. Era isso que as más línguas diziam e ele até alguns segundos havia deixado subentendido com um_ Talvez. _Ela seria apenas mais uma que depois que ele cansasse não serviria mais para satisfazê-lo.

_-Quer que eu pare?-_Ouviu uma voz sedutora em seu ouvido. Enquanto esperava uma resposta, ele brincava com o lóbulo da orelha dela passando a ponta da língua naquele local. Deslizou a mão esquerda na coxa desnuda segurando a carne com firmeza, com o polegar fazia movimentos circulares sentindo a textura da pele feminina.

_-N-não... Sei!-_Ela virou a cabeça olhando-o nos olhos. Estava receosa. Não sabia exatamente o que estava fazendo ali na cama dele deixando-o toca-la daquela forma tão íntima. Afinal não eram absolutamente nada. E nunca seriam.

Aqueles lábios rosados, de um sabor tão especial estavam pertos o suficiente para que ele sentisse o calor deles_. "São meus a partir de agora!". _Beijou-a com certa agressividade que foi bem recebida por ela. Línguas brigando por espaço na boca um do outro. Ela parecia ter desistido de resistir, mordeu o lábio superior dele com tanta vontade que dessa vez quem gemeu havia sido ele. Ela passou a língua no local em que mordeu para depois chupa-lo com libidinagem_. "Ela aprende rápido!". _Pensou ele com satisfação.

A mão direita dele alcançou um dos seios fechando-se sobre ele. Sentiu-a arquear o corpo como um pedido para aumentar o contado. Aquele parecia ser um dos pontos sensíveis dela, pois sua respiração se tornara mais pesada._ "Eu quero você Hinata!"._

As mãos dela deslizaram sobre as costas largas, os dedos gentilmente moveram-se sobre a pele como se estivessem memorizando cada músculo ali presente. Logo depois cravou as unhas arranhando-o de leve. Ouvi-o soltar um rosnado e pressionar o corpo dele mais contra o dela o que fez com que ela abrisse as pernas instintivamente deixando-o se encaixar no meio delas. Hinata podia sentir que ele a desejava. A pele dele queimava sobre a sua, os beijos luxuriosos eram cada vez mais sôfregos, as bocas se procuravam com desespero. Ela o arranhava com mais agonia como se implorasse para ele intensificar os toques. Ele atendia aquele pedido mudo. Com o polegar acariciou por cima do vestido o bico do seio sentido-o ficar intumescido. Ela arfava. Sentia prazer. Ele sentia o mesmo apenas em tocá-la, em senti-la tão grudada em si. Sasuke achava que era uma loucura o que estava preste a fazer... Mas se arrepender não estava em seus planos.

"_Hoje você vai ser minha mulher!". _Pensou antes de puxar o vestido dela para cima fazendo com que finalmente ela pudesse ficar livre daquele tecido incomodo que restringia o contato da pele de ambos. Apenas o sutiã e calcinha a cobria. A possuiria e não pretendia fazer isso somente uma vez.

**Continua...**


	6. Ciúmes

_Seus olhos e seus olhares milhares de tentações. Meninas são tão mulheres seus truques e confusões. Se espalham pelos pêlos boca e cabelo, peitos e poses e apelos. Me agarram pelas pernas certas mulheres como você me levam sempre onde querem._

_Seus dentes e seus sorrisos mastigam meu corpo e juízo. _

_Devoram os meus sentidos, eu já não me importo comigo. Então sãos mãos e braços, beijos e abraços pele barriga e seus laços. _

_São armadilhas e eu não sei o que faço aqui de palhaço seguindo seus paços._

_(Garotos - Cazuza)_

_X_

**Aprendendo a amar**

_Por Pink Ringo_

**Capítulo Seis– **Ciúmes

Sasuke lhe embriagava. Fazia seu corpo tremer e se arrepiar. Arrancava suspiros e gemidos dos lábios de Hinata sem qualquer esforço. Ele Estava levando-a para o paraíso dos prazeres, a passagem seria apenas de ida, pois à volta a levaria para o inferno. Se dormisse com Sasuke agora sabia o que aconteceria. Voltaria a ficar em um balanço em baixo de chuva chorando por alguém que não a amava. Era melhor para-lo. Tinha que se afastar enquanto ainda não estava apaixonada.

Ou já seria tarde de mais?

Ele apenas usava uma calça de moletom preta. Ela estava apenas com calcinha e o sutiã de renda azuis. Poucas peças de roupa separavam seus corpos. Por mais que os cérebros de ambos dissessem que aquilo era errado, que não podiam passar uma noite de prazer juntos seus corpos não obedeciam. Tocavam-se com urgência e desejo.

Ao sentir o volume sinuosamente no meio de suas pernas ela gemeu de uma maneira manhosa. Afundou uma das mãos nos cabelos negros puxando os fios de leve, enquanto a outra cravava as unhas nas costas deixando a pele vermelha. Ele estava preocupado em arrancar com os dentes aquele pedaço de pano que escondia os seios.

_-N-nã... Não... Sasuke!-_disse com a voz suplicante e ludibriosa. Não sabia da onde saíra força para falar, seu corpo estava queimando de desejo.

_-Quer que eu pare?_-Para Hinata era como se ele estivesse com todo controle da situação. Para Sasuke, ela que comandava. _"Diga que quer que eu a faça minha mulher essa noite!"_ Não tinha graça fazer algo que somente ele quisesse. Queria que ela também estivesse com todo aquele desejo de senti-lo e ser tocada por ele.

_-Q-que... Quero!-_A voz falhada não havia demonstrado firmeza nas palavras. Ele olhou a face bonita. Visualizou o brilho de desejo e medo misturado em meio à íris perolada. As bochechas levemente rosadas, a boca carnuda entreaberta provocando-o como se o atiçasse para tomá-la em mais um beijo sôfrego.

Deixou escapar um suspiro frustrado. Havia chegado tão perto. Ainda não acreditava que ela realmente havia dito que ele parasse. Ela era a primeira mulher que havia conseguido aquela façanha: Não resistir a ele e seus toques._ "Estou perdendo o meu charme ou essa mulher não é normal!"_. Admirou-a da ponta dos dedos dos pés até o último fio de cabelo. Simplesmente perfeita. Na concepção dele não havia nenhum defeito. Ela era simplesmente a mulher mais linda e desejosa que ele já havia visto.

Saiu de cima dela. Seu corpo ainda queimava e o desejo era visível. Exclamou um _"Droga!"_ que Hinata pode precisaria de um banho de água para ela que sentava-se na cama,os braços tentando cobrir a semi notou uma marca em um dos ombros dela,uma marca de chupão que ele havia feito e que ela havia maliciosamente e disse.

_-Sua mala ta lá em baixo, pegue e a traga para cima_. -ela não respondeu e ele acrescentou mostrando que não iria ficar satisfeito se Hinata fizesse o contrário do que ele dizia. -_Não vá embora me escutou?Vou tomar um banho e já volto._

A herdeira Hyuuga novamente não respondeu apenas seguiu-o com o olhar até o banheiro. Suspirou aliviada quando Sasuke não estava no mesmo recinto que ela. O que fora aquilo afinal?Ela quase havia... Transado com ele. Céus, ele era simplesmente incrível com os toques e beijos. Um mestre na arte da sedução. Não sabia quanto tempo resistiria a ele naquele ritmo. A cada segundo perto de Sasuke sentia a vontade de ser tomada em seus braços, ser possuída da forma que ele bem desejasse. De maneira lenta e gentil, de maneira rápida e selvagem. De qualquer jeito sabia que o herdeiro Uchiha faria-a gritar de prazer, faria realmente ela ser uma mulher viva e não mais uma boneca inflável que apenas ficava parada esperando o homem se saciar.

Desceu as escadas e apanhou a mala, quando subiu novamente notou que ele ainda estava no banho. Aproveitou o momento que ele não estava por perto para por a camisola. Achava que havia ficado louca. Depois do que havia acontecido seria lógico ela ir embora para a própria casa. Mas dois fatos lhe impedia. Primeiro: A hora. Já passava da uma da manhã e daqui a pouco teria que acordar para ir a uma missão com os companheiros de equipe. Segundo: Era o fato do _querer. _Ela queria ficar ali... Com ele.

_-Hum... Que bom que não foi embora!-_Ele disse encostado no batente da porta admirando-a. _"Como ela consegue ser tão sexy? Tó vendo que vou ter sonhos depravados essa noite.". _Passou a língua nos lábios ao visualizar a camisola que ela usava. Ia até os pés emoldurando o corpo, apenas um decote em "V" discreto revelava a curva dos seios.

Ela sorriu sem graça. Colocou uma mexa dos cabelos atrás da orelha. Não conseguia desviar os olhos dele. Os cabelos negros e molhados estavam mais arrepiados atrás do que de costume. O dorso de fora. Ela já conhecia cada músculo ali presente, de tanto admira-lo daquela forma. A calça de moletom que antes usava havia sido trocada por um bermudão verde musgo que ela julgou deixa-lo com um ar jovial.

_-Vai dormir aqui comigo tudo bem?_-ela ficou seria o que não passou despercebido por ele. -_Eu não vou te tocar... A menos que você queira._

_-Eu confio em você!-_As palavras saíram tão sinceras que ele se surpreendeu. Deu um sorriso discreto de lado que passou despercebido por ela. Ele caminhou até a cama e se jogou notando-a ficar de pé olhando-o.

_-Não vai se deitar Hinata?Você tem que acordar daqui a pouco é melhor descansar._

A herdeira Hyuuga balançou a cabeça afirmativamente. Puxou os lençóis e acomodou-se em baixo deles. Estava virada de lado olhando-o. Não conseguiria dormir agora, não com certas sensações ainda em seu corpo. Queria saber mais sobre Sasuke. Conhece-lo melhor. Ele lhe tirava o bom senso. Era um homem incompreensível, que ela estava tentada a compreender.

_-P-posso lhe fazer uma pergunta pessoal?-_Ele virou o corpo deitando-se de lado assim como ela .

_-Só se eu também puder fazer uma. _-disse direto. Ela balançou a cabeça afirmativamente.

_-Por que você nunca namorou serio?Digo... Você não tem uma fama de rapaz direito. Quero dizer... Todos dizem que você é... É... –_ela falava meio atrapalhada. Ele achava graça naquilo, porém não demonstrou.

_-Galinha, cafajeste, safado e cretino!Era isso que queria falar?-_Ele sabia dos boatos, mas não se importava. Ninguém tinha nada a ver com a vida dele. Detestava fofocas, mas infelizmente não podia impedi-las_. "Ah menos que eu mate os difamadores o que é tentador. Tenho certeza que Kakashi seria o primeiro a morrer!"_

_-É!-_respondeu sem graça.

_-As pessoas dizem que eu enjoou fácil, mas não é bem assim.-_Ele aproximou o corpo mais do dela.A ponta dos narizes se tocavam.-_Acho que eu apenas não achei a mulher certa ou talvez não tenha nascido para amar._

Uma das mãos dela tocou-lhe no peito sentindo os músculos ficarem rígidos. As mãos quentes sobre a pele desnuda deixaram-no arrepiado. Ela tinha aquele dom. Com um simples toque o deixava louco de desejo. Era vulnerável a ela. Hinata o dominava. Mesmo que esse fato passasse despercebido pela herdeira Hyuuga.

Sasuke passou uma das mãos pela cintura da herdeira Hyuuga puxando-a para mais perto até que os corpos ficassem grudados. Ela suspirou de satisfação o que fez com que o ego dele subisse.

_-Agora é minha vez de perguntar_. -Disse baixinho - Você_ chegou a ter relações sexuais com o Naruto?_

_-Errr... Namoramos durante quatro anos, seria estranho se eu ainda fosse virgem não acha?-_disse ela sem graça escondendo o rosto na curva do pescoço dele. Aquela respiração quente contra sua pele... Se a intenção dela era deixá-lo novamente excitado estava conseguindo.

_-E você gostava?-_ela levantou a cabeça novamente e olhou-o nos olhos sem mostrar qualquer constrangimento. Os olhos perolados espelhavam amargura.

_-Não sei!Era como se eu não sentisse nada._

_-Qual era a graça de fazer amor com uma pessoa sendo que você simplesmente não gostava?-_perguntou ele acariciando-lhe os cabelos. Falava de um jeitinho gentil que ele mesmo não estava se reconhecendo. _"Tó parecendo uma bicha!". _Não estava sendo nada cavaleiro com aquela pergunta, porém a curiosidade era maior.

_-Hum... Acho que era saber que ele havia se satisfazido, que de certa forma eu havia sido útil!_

_-Você é uma mulher especial, lembre-se disso!Não precisa fazer o que não quer para alguém gostar de você_. -Ele lhe beijou de leve nos lábios, apenas para sentir novamente a maciez deles _- Fazer amor é algo que os dois têm que gostar e querer entende?_

_-Acho que estou descobrindo isso... Aos poucos. –_disse acomodando-se contra o corpo de Sasuke. Fechou os olhos. Seria realmente bom dormir sentindo aquele cheiro masculino.

"_Eu também... Hinata!". _Ele abraçou o corpo feminino e fechou os olhos para acompanhá-la no sono.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Acordou sozinho na cama. Olhou por todo quarto notando apenas ele ali dentro, mas parecia não estar sozinho apesar de ser um fato concreto. Sentia o calor dela ainda ao seu lado na cama, o cheiro doce nos lençóis e travesseiros. Suspirou derrotado. _"Eu a quero!". _Confessou para si mesmo. Fazia muito tempo que não desejava tanto assim uma mulher.

Levantou-se da cama e foi tomar um banho. Tinha que trabalhar. Só de pensar que ele iria ficar o dia todo ao lado de Kakashi escutando as depravações de sempre e agüentando o mau humor de Neji já o desanimava. _"Enquanto isso Kiba vai estar lá balançando o rabo pra Hinata. Aquele vira lata!". _Ótimo estava com ciúmes de uma mulher que não era absolutamente nada dele além de uma farsa que ele a cada dia estava tentado a torná-la real. "_Ela ta acabando comigo!"_

O dia parecia estar passando lentamente. Havia feito duas missões e ainda não era hora de ir para casa. Ás vezes se pegava olhando para algum ponto qualquer sonhadoramente. _"Tó parecendo uma menina idiota que acabou de perder a virgindade!"._ Pensou Sasuke irritado.

_-O que aconteceu Sasuke?Se tá calado de mais hoje. -_Kakashi chegou à sala e jogou mais três pergaminhos em cima da mesa. Deu uma risadinha debochada por de baixo da máscara e falou em um timbre de deboche. -_Hum... Tá apaixonado é?_

_-Tá parecendo uma bicha isso sim!-_Disse Neji abrindo um dos pergaminhos que Kakashi havia trazido. Na concepção de Sasuke o Hyuuga abutre estava mais insuportável do que realmente era. Lançou um olhar irritado para o comentário de Neji e deu uma resposta atravessada.

_-Sua prima sabe que eu não sou bicha, pergunte pra ela o que fizemos ontem à noite. -_Neji jogou um dos pergaminhos com certa força em cima de Sasuke acertando o herdeiro Uchiha na cabeça.

_-Deixe a Hinata fora disso seu idiota!_

_-Não me chame de idiota seu... ABUTRE. -_Sasuke jogou o pergaminho de volta, porém Neji desviou facilmente.

_-Crianças não briguem!-_disse Kakashi na maior calma possível achando engraçada a situação. Porém ainda tinham mais três missões para realizarem e não seria conveniente aqueles dois se matarem ou se espancarem antes de as concluírem.

_-Eu estou cansado de ter que agüentar seu ciúme pela Hinata. Você não acha que está sendo infantil de descontar em mim?Você nunca disse que gostava dela. -_Sasuke apontou acusatoriamente para Neji que apenas franziu o cenho com o gesto.

_-Cala boca!Eu não estou com ciúmes e eu não gosto dela!-_Sasuke e Neji passaram a gritar. Todos que estavam passando pelos corredores podiam ouvir a briga. Alguns pararam e se aproximaram um pouco mais da porta fechada para escutar melhor o motivo daquela discussão. Apesar de já imaginarem que uma bonita Konoichi de olhos perolados estava envolvida. -_Só acho que você não é o cara certo pra Hinata. Ela não é uma das putas com quem você costuma dormir. Você não sabe lidar com uma mulher de verdade!_

_-Você não é ninguém pra achar se eu sou ou não o cara certo para Hinata. Quem tem que decidir isso é ela... E sinto em te dizer, mas ela me escolheu. -_Sasuke e Neji mostravam exaltação. Ambos espelhavam ódio nos olhos. Haviam se tornado amigos quando mais jovens, mas naquele momento tinham certeza que a amizade iria se distorcer._ -Eu sei que a Hinata não é nenhuma puta você não precisa me dizer isso. Você não tem moral para falar de mim Neji, você é tão cretino quanto eu!_

_-Não me compare a você Uchiha!-_O homem de olhos perolados rangeu os dentes mostrando que não demoraria muito para chegar ao ponto de partir para ignorância.

_-Já chega vocês dois!-_Kakashi pela primeira vez se mostrou serio naquela situação. As coisas não estavam mais divertidas, estavam tomando o rumo da discórdia. Falou com a voz ríspida_. -Acho melhor um de vocês tirar férias temporariamente por que nessa situação não está dando para menos até essas vibrações de ódio entre os dois diminuírem._

_-Eu faço questão de tirar essas férias!-_Sasuke saiu da sala batendo a porta. Lançou um olhar funesto aos fofoqueiros que estavam nos corredores escutando a briga. Após esses se dispersarem o herdeiro Uchiha andou em direção a sala da Hokage. _"Se eu ficar mais um segundo perto do Neji eu juro que vou matá-lo de uma maneira bem dolorosa!"_

Ninguém se atrevia a chegar perto de Sasuke. Ele andava pelos corredores com passos duros e um olhar aborrecido. Naquele momento metade da sede já sabia da briga entre o herdeiro Uchiha e o herdeiro Hyuuga. Era a fofoca do momento. Não fazia idéia de como essas coisas se espalhavam rápido.

Nem em seus sonhos mais loucos imaginava-se brigando com Neji por causa de uma mulher. Principalmente essa mulher ser Hinata. Passou as mãos pelos cabelos em um gesto nervoso. O que estava acontecendo com ele afinal?Tudo isso havia começado por causa daquela maldita farsa. Se não tivesse aceitado tudo estaria na mais perfeita harmonia. Ele e Neji continuariam se falando como antes. Não teria que agüentar as "patadas" de Kiba. Naruto não iria lhe ignorar. Esse fato era outro que lhe incomodava. Fazia muito tempo que Naruto não aparecia na casa dele para convidá-lo para sair ou até mesmo para conversar_. _Sentia faltadoloiro. Odiava admitir, mas gostava da amizade do portador da Kyubi.

Parou de andar ao visualizar Shino conversando com Ino perto da sala da Hokage. _"O que diabos ele faz aqui? Não era para ele estar em uma missão com a Hinata?"._ Ino e Shino pareciam bem íntimos. Shino estava acariciando-lhe os cabelos loiros, falava próximo do ouvido da mulher. Então Sasuke lembrou-se do fato de tanto Shino como Ino estarem namorando pessoas misteriosas e desconhecidas. _"Ahhhhh esses safados!". _Finalmente havia entendido. Aqueles dois estavam tendo um relacionamento. Estava tão obvio que não fazia idéia de como não havia percebido isso antes.

Os dois se afastaram um pouco ao perceberem a presença de Sasuke e o sorriso de lado que o herdeiro Uchiha tinha ao olhá-los. Ino corou e Shino mostrou-se impassível.

_-Vou fingir que não vi nada_. -disse Sasuke se segurando para não rir ao visualizar a careta que o casal fez ao perceberem que ele descobrira o namoro secreto.

_-É bom mesmo ou eu faço questão de espalhar que você usa cueca de bichinho. -_ameaçou Ino irritada.

_-Você não se atreveria! -_Disse Sasuke com um timbre ameaçador.

_-Tenho certeza que todos vão acreditar em mim. _-disse a loira dando um sorrisinho malvado.

Shino não estava gostando daquela conversa entre a loira e o herdeiro Uchiha. Ele sabia que os dois já haviam tido um caso. Ou pelo menos já haviam passado algumas noites juntos. Nada além de Sexo para Sasuke. Simplesmente paixão para Ino. Nenhum homem gosta de ver a namorada conversando de uma forma brincalhona com algum homem com quem já tivesse trocado beijos e deleite, e que de certa forma fora importante para ela. Porém Shino era imparcial de mais para demonstrar ciúme.

_-Shino não era para você estar em uma missão com a Hinata?_-perguntou Sasuke querendo mudar o rumo da conversa. Aquele papo de cueca de bichinho estava fazendo com que ele ficasse incomodado.

_- Tsunade-Sama precisou dos meus serviços e colocou o Naruto para me substituir. -_Naquele momento a boca de Sasuke caiu até o chão. Estava rezando para ter entendido errado.

_-Com... Naruto e Kiba... Sozinha..._ –A voz dele havia saído baixa, mas Shino e Ino haviam escutado_. "Eu não acredito nisso, só pode ser praga da Sakura."_

Por um momento Shino e Ino pensaram: Talvez Sasuke finalmente tivesse se apaixonado de verdade.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A Hokage havia dado férias de três dias para Sasuke. Disse que um shinobi qualificado como ele não poderia ficar muito tempo no ósseo. O herdeiro Uchiha, porém não achava que era tempo suficiente para a irritação e o ódio momentâneo que sentia em relação à Neji se dissipassem.

Chegou em casa e jogou sua cartucheira no chã a camisa em cima do braço do sofá,junto com a em direção da cozinha e surpreende-se com o que encontrou lá...ou melhor... _Quem _encontrou. Uma Hinata com avental florido cozinhando. Ergueu uma sobrancelha para cena. O cheiro da comida era apetitoso. Escutou o próprio estômago roncando. Fazia muito tempo que não comia uma comida de verdade. Não sábia cozinhar, era uma verdadeira desgraça como cozinheiro. O sensato para não ter uma indigestão era comer comidas pré-prontas. Era só por no microondas esperar alguns minutos.O gosto não era dos melhores porém dava para sobreviver.

"_Ela não ia chegar só de madrugada? E como foi que ela entrou na minha casa?". _Não queria pensar nesses detalhes agora. O importante era que ela estava ali, cozinhando. Provavelmente para ele. Hinata ainda não havia percebido a presença do herdeiro Uchiha. Estava concentrada no que fazia. Cantarolava uma música para si mesma. Era uma música meio melancólica, mas que Sasuke preferiu ignorar. Ele se aproximou sorrateiramente e a abraçou por trás. Ela gritou assustada.

_-Ahhhhhhhhhhh!-_Virou-se com veracidade pronta para nocautear quem lhe "atacava". Parou o punho alguns milímetros do rosto do homem. Sentiu a boca ficar seca ao notar em quem quase havia batido. –_Sasuke, me desculpe não sabia que era você! _

O costumeiro semblante corado. A voz fraca e sem graça. Ela escondeu o rosto entre as mãos. Era constrangedor uma Konoichi como ela não sentir a presença de alguém. Sasuke deveria estar pensando que ela era uma incapacitada que não deveria ser chamada de shinobi. Porém ele estava mais preocupado em espiar o que ela cozinhava.

-_Achou que fosse quem?Essa casa é minha se você não se lembra. -_ele abriu uma das panelas visualizando o peixe frito com alguns legumes. Sua barriga roncou mais alto. Depois de séculos iria comer uma comida boa novamente sem precisar gastar dinheiro. "_Tó ficando mão de vaca que nem Tsunade-sama!"_

_-Bom não sei!Podia ser algum ladrão, você esqueceu de trancar a porta. -_disse ela sorrindo. Estava achando divertido a cara de faminta que ele fazia ao olhar para comida. –_Eu tomei liberdade de entrar e invadir sua cozinha aproveitando que a porta estava aberta._

Agora estava entendendo como Kakashi alguns dias havia invadido sua casa. Tinha a péssima mania de não trancar a porta. Era impressionante como ainda não havia sido assaltado.

Olhou para o semblante sorridente da garota a sua frente. Parecia uma típica dona de casa de avental florido. Flores vermelhas e amarelas. Não gostava muito de vermelho, porém todas as cores pareciam cair bem na herdeira Hyuuga. Ela não deixava de ficar bonita com aquele porte de dona de casa. Na verdade chegava até a combinar com ela. _"Mas ainda prefiro-a usado aquela roupa sexy de kunoichi. Na verdade prefiro-a SEM roupa."_

_-Pode invadir quantas vezes quiser minha cozinha, principalmente se for cozinhar. -_Ele sentou-se na mesa vendo-a voltar ao fogão. Ficaram alguns segundos em silêncio.

Ele queria muito perguntar como havia sido a missão. Na verdade queria saber se havia acontecido alguma coisa entre ela e Naruto ou algo em relação à Kiba que a envolvesse.

_-Encontrei Kakashi antes de vir para sua casa. _-ele permaneceu em silêncio. -_Disse que você e Neji-niisan brigaram._

"_Espero que a língua de Kakashi caia!"._Sasuke pensou jogando que pelo menos ele não tivesse dito o motivo da constrangedor para ele Hinata saber que ele estava brigando por causa dela.O pior de tudo é que ele nem ao menos sabia o porque de ter brigado com Neji por uma mulher que logo não seria nem mesmo uma namorada de quando não sabia o porque de tomar certas é hoje se perguntava por que havia ajudado Hinata naquele fatídico dia de chuva.

_- Teu primo é insuportável_!-Hinata desligou o fogão e colocou a comida demoradamente em duas bandejas. Era caprichosa arrumava tudo com total perfeição -_ Ele te disse o porquê da briga?_

_-Disse que era algo relacionado à coleção de calcinhas. -_disse corada sem olhá-lo. _"Eu vou MATAR o Kakashi!"_. Pensou Sasuke imaginando que Hinata deveria achar que ele era um pervertido. -_Mas eu não acreditei muito._

_- Kakashi é meio depravado!É melhor ficar longe dele. -_disse Sasuke difamando o antigo sensei.

A bandeja que Hinata colocou na frente de Sasuke continha uma tigela cheia de arroz, dois pedaços grandes de peixe com legumes, uma tigela menor com um pouco de Shoyuu. Em um pratinho meia dúzia de sashimi e sushi. Ele olhou impressionado. Estava com uma cara ótima. Ele pegou o hashi e tratou logo de se servir. Estava muito bom, na verdade era a melhor comida que já havia comido._ "Além de bonita cozinha bem... estou quase apaixonado."._

_-Muito bom Hinata!-_disse quando ela se se sentou à mesa. Sorriu em resposta do comentário dele. -_Não sabia que você cozinhava, achei que fosse uma mimada que deixava que os cozinheiros de sua mansão fizessem tudo._

_-As pessoas me julgam mal.-_disse ela olhando para a própria comida. Sasuke achou que havia sido meio desagradável com aquele comentário infeliz. Porém não iria pedir desculpas, ela não se mostrara ofendida. -_Fiquei sabendo que você também tirou férias._

_-Só durante três dias!Foi à solução de Kakashi para que eu e Neji não nos matássemos. -_Ele não queria conversar. Estava querendo apreciar o sabor da comida_. "Eu vou casar com essa mulher!". _Pensou divertido. Nunca a palavra casamento havia passado por sua cabeça. Aquele velho ditado que dizia: As mulheres conquistam o homem pelo estômago... Ele estava tentado a acreditar naquela baboseira.

_-Você poderia me dizer por que você e Neji-niisan brigaram?-_perguntou ela curiosa.

_-Não!-_disse ele rápido e direto. Ela abaixou a cabeça acuada, estava se achando impertinente. Ao perceber que havia sido meio rude ele resolveu tentar manter um diálogo para que não ficassem em um silêncio incomodo. -_Por que chama o Abutre do seu primo de Nii-san?Ele não é seu irmão, e nem ao menos gosta de você como tal._

_-Ele me detesta, mas eu gosto dele!-_Sasuke parou de comer e olhou Hinata que esboçava o costumeiro sorriso gentil nos lábios. _-Queria que ele pudesse deixar as rinchas da família de lado e deixasse-me ser amiga dele._

_-"Ingênua, como se ele quisesse apenas sua amizade!" Você não me contou que o Shino tinha sido substituído pelo Naruto_. -disse ele mudando de assunto e voltando a comer.

_-Ahhhhhhh foi repentinamente, nem eu sabia._

_-Você voltou muito cedo._

_-Graças ao Naruto terminamos rápido a missão. Ele é muito habilidoso!-_disse corando.

_-Não exagere Hinata_!-disse Sasuke demonstrando desgosto. Largou o hashi em cima da mesa e a olhou com aborrecimento. _-Ele_ _não é tão bom assim!Provavelmente só estava querendo se mostrar._

_-Você está de mau humor Sasuke?-_Respondeu ela notando o timbre de voz que ele usava_. _

_-Talvez... "Boba... fica ai elogiando aquele idiota que a fez sofrer!"_ _- _disse ele seco.

Ela se levantou e andou até ele. Sasuke olhou-a curiosamente. O que ela faria agora?Notou-a se postar atrás dele e levar as mãos pequeninas até os seus ombros. Fechou os olhos ao sentir aquele toque delicado e os movimento sutis que Hinata fazia com os dedos. Uma massagem suave e agradável. Sentiu-se como se estivesse flutuando nas nuvens. Aos poucos aquela tensão e estresse se dissolviam e davam lugar ao prazer.

_-Sabe fazer massagem também?-_ele procurou relaxar. -_Não para de me surpreender. O que mais sabe fazer?"Hum... que tal eu descobrir isso com você e eu sem roupas na cama?"_

_-Se eu te contasse teria que te matar!-_disse ela entre risos. _"Como se eu me importasse em morrer dependendo do que for."_ Pensou Sasuke maliciosamente. -_Está mais relaxado?_

_-Muito!_

_-Então escute! Eu consegui achar um jeito de desmascarar a Sakura. Mas vou precisar ainda mais de sua ajuda._

Ele virou-se para ela. Seria uma longa noite. Estava na hora de botar o plano em ação. Afinal de contas só estavam juntos para desmascararem Sakura. Depois que tudo terminasse não teriam mais motivos para ficarem juntos, e Hinata teria a chance de ter o portador da Kyuubi de volta. Por mais que Sasuke odiasse admitir aquela idéia não o agradava.

**Continua...**


	7. Margaridas

**¹**_Sasuke pensando/_**²**_ Hinata pensando_

**¹**_Estava satisfeito em ser só seu amigo mais o que será que aconteceu comigo, a onde foi que eu errei?Às vezes me pergunto se eu não entendi errado grande amizade por estar apaixonado, se for só isso logo vai passar... _

**²**_Eu só vivo acordada imaginar. Às vezes penso ser um sonho impossível, uma ilusão terrível será?Hoje eu pedi tanto em oração, que as portas do seu coração se abrissem para te conquistar. Mas que seja feita a vontade de Deus se ele quiser então não importa quando, onde eu vou ter seu coração._

**¹ **_Faço tudo pra chamar sua atenção, de vez em quando meto os pés pelas mãos. Engulo seco o ciúme quando outro apaixonado quer tirar de mim sua atenção._

**²**_Coração apaixonado é bobo, um sorriso seu ele derrete todo. O teu charme, teu olhar. Tua fala mansa me faz delirar._

**¹/²**_Porque eu só vivo pensando em você, é sem querer você não sai da minha cabeça mais._

_( Pensando em você - Babado novo)_

_X_

**Aprendendo a amar**

_Por Pink Ringo_

**Capítulo Sete – **Margaridas.

A noite anterior passara discutindo com Hinata planos que concretizariam no aniversário da Hokage na próxima semana. Seria naquele evento que a herdeira Hyuuga propusera desmascararem Sakura. Dormira imaginando se aquele plano daria certo. As chances eram grandes, porém não eram cem por cento.

Acordou no outro dia novamente sozinho na cama, mas sabia perfeitamente que naquela noite Hinata não havia dormido ali com ele, ela havia voltado para a própria casa. Em certo ponto havia sido melhor. Assim ele não ficaria tentado a rasgar a camisola dela e possuí-la com toda a vontade que tinha nos últimos dias.

Três dias dentro de casa no ocio. Devia ter deixado Neji tirar aquelas benditas férias que Kakashi propusera. Enquanto ele ficava deitado no sofá olhando para o teto pensando em absolutamente nada de útil, Neji estava na sede trabalhando como se fosse outro dia qualquer. _"E eu aqui mofando!"._ O abutre Hyuuga ainda tinha a chance de encontrar Hinata pelos corredores.

Ultimamente estava pensando de mais em Hinata, o que não era um bom sinal. Havia formulado duas desculpas para si mesmo para justificar a invasão da herdeira Hyuuga em seus pensamentos. A primeira era o fato de ainda não ter conseguido dormir com a ela e estivesse com desejo acumulado de possuir aquela mulher que ainda não havia provado. A segunda era que talvez estivesse com pena das coisas ruins que haviam acontecido com ela. A hipótese de que talvez estivesse gostando de Hinata era descartava_. "Não sou homem de me apaixonar!"_ Era o que repetia para si mesmo toda vez que por mínimos segundos a palavra _AMOR _passava por sua mente.

Levantou-se do sofá decidido a dar uma volta por Konoha. Quem sabe assim encontrasse alguma garota que pudesse apagar a imagem da herdeira Hyuuga de sua mente.

Havia muitas pessoas nas ruas naquela manhã. Mulheres fazendo compras, idosas fofocando da vida alheia em banco de pracinhas, crianças correndo atrás das outras em uma brincadeira qualquer. Aquilo lhe chamou a atenção. Não se lembrava de ter brincado daquela forma quando criança, na verdade passara a maior parte do tempo emburrado se isolando. Não tivera exatamente uma infância, desde pequeno se preocupava em se tornar um shinobi forte... Um vingador.

Fechou os olhos e afundou-se nas lembranças sórdidas que tinha de sua vida. Não se lembrava de nada que pudesse rotular como uma lembraçana feliz, algo que quisesse guardar eternamente em sua mente. Andava de olhos fechados esperando que seus pés adivinhassem qual destino deveria seguir.

Abriu os olhos e encontrou-se de frente para aquele parquinho velho e abandonado em que encontrara Hinata naquele funesto dia de chuva_. "Por que diabos em vim parar aqui?". _Adentrou o local notando que apenas aquele balanço ridículo estava intacto. O resto eram apenas destroços. Aquele ambiente era silencioso apenas podia-se escutar o barulho da brisa remexendo as folhas das árvores. Sentou-se no balanço admirando a grama verde. A cor parecia ainda mais vivida de acordo com os raios de sol. Notou algumas flores que brotavam naquele ambiente. Margaridas. Fazia muito tempo que não as vias.

_**-Flashback-**_

Apesar dos convites das outras crianças ele não queria brincar. Não sentia vontade, ou talvez apenas não quisesse se misturar. Mesmo não sendo simpático ou qualquer coisa do gênero ele era do tipo que atraia a atenção. Tinha apenas sete anos e já era o garoto mais popular de Konoha. As meninas frequentemente vinham lhe dizer que quando crescessem queriam ser suas namoradas. Os meninos o idolatravam dizendo que queriam ser como ele. Para o pequeno Sasuke todas aquelas baboseiras pouco importavam.

Adentrava o bosque procurando sua árvore favorita. Todo dia fazia o mesmo, já havia tornado-se uma rotina. Acordava cedo, ia para o bosque que tinha em Konoha, treinava um pouco suas artes shinobis e passava o resto do dia curtindo sua solidão.

Naquele dia, porém sua árvore havia sido invadida por outro indivíduo. Ele franziu o cenho e visualizou a imagem da garotinha sentada sobre as raízes da graúda. Era tão pequenina. Devia ser a menor garota de sua idade em toda vila. Pele alva. Era difícil saber o que era mais cândido floquinhos de neve ou a pele da menina. Os cabelos curtos e lisos eram negros brilhantes. A boca rosada tremia e soltava pequenos soluços. Parecia chorar. Andou para mais perto e pode visualizar aqueles olhos exóticos. Nunca havia visto uma tonalidade como aquela... Perolados. Ela assustou-se ao notar que tinha companhia. Olhou alarmada para o garoto a sua frente.

**-Essa árvore é minha!-**disse ele possessivamente com a mão na cintura. Sua voz, porém era calma.

**-D-des... Descul... pe!-**A voz havia saído tão baixa que o pequeno Sasuke só pode escutar por que o bosque estava silencioso. Ele piscou algumas vezes os olhos negros. Estava incomodado de ver aquela menina chorando. Parecia tão... Desprotegida.

Ele sentou-se ao lado da menina enquanto continuava escutando-a chorar. Não a olhava, mas sabia que ela o observava pelos cantos dos olhos receosa. Não sabia por que havia se sentado com ela, normalmente iria embora ou enxotaria o indivíduo que estava lhe incomodando. E definitivamente ela lhe incomodava. Desde criança tomava atitudes sem ao menos saber o porquê de tomá-las.

**-Você é chorona!-**disse ele olhando-a pela primeira vez desde que havia sentado do lado dela. Já fazia alguns minutos que estavam ali, os dois sozinhos, e ela continuava a chorar. Ele queria perguntar o que havia acontecido, porém não era do feitio dele ser consolador.

Ela enxugou as lágrimas do rosto inchado tentado parar com os soluços que lhe escapavam dos lábios. Abraçou as próprias pernas e virou a cabeça para olhá-lo. Um rostinho angelical. Era assim que ele descrevia o semblante da menina desconhecida.

**-D-desculpe por... F-ficar na s-sua árvore!-**Tão boba e inocente**. **Outras características que podia descrevê-la. Aquela árvore não era dele, era do bosque, qualquer pessoa podia usufruir dela. Mas aquela menina parecia não entender isso.

**-Eu divido com você um pouquinho!-**disse ele fazendo pouco caso. Estava meio desnorteado olhando para aqueles olhos incomuns. Eram bonitos e misteriosos. -**Por que está chorando?**

Perguntou ele enfim desistindo de bancar o durão insensível. As bochechas dela coraram violentamente e olhou para o chão mostrando-se sem graça. Ele não queria que aqueles olhos visualizassem outra coisa que não fosse ele. Queria olhá-los mais detalhadamente, nadar nas orbes peroladas e quem sabe afogar-se nelas.

**-Ninguém... Gos-gosta de m-mim!-**Ela soltou um gemidinho melancólico. -**Nem mesmo o papai.**

Ela parecia tão infeliz. Ele estava tentado a dizer _"Eu gosto!" _apenas para ve-la sorrir. Como seria o sorriso dela?Algo parecido com raios de sol ou quem sabe com pássaros cantando. Foi o que imaginou.

Notou um punhado de margaridas adiante. Eram simples mais bonitas. Lembravam muito à desconhecida chorona ao seu lado. Chamavam a atenção por transparecerem tão puras. Ele levantou-se indo em direção aquela amontoado de flores sobre o olhar da imaginava que ele se levantava para ir embora e deixa-la novamente ém a atitude dele havia sido arrancou uma das flores e andou novamente até ela parando de pé em frente a garota.

Como ele queria os olhos perolados estavam novamente fixos nele. Queria roubar toda atenção daqueles orbes exóticos. Não se reconheceu ao pensar detestava ser o centro das atenções,principalmente das garotas que desde pequenas já lhe fazia propostas de amor eterno.Não sabia o que estava acontecendo para querer a atenção da a margarida com delicadeza no colo da garota visualizando o rubor que invadiu a face dela.

**-Gosta de margaridas?-**ele finalmente conseguiu vislumbrar um sorriso no rosto da menina. O sorriso mais bonito que já havia visto.

**-Fim do Flashback-**

Esboçou um sorriso de lado quase imperceptível. Sabia exatamente quem era a menininha de olhos exóticos de seu passado. Hinata já havia entrado em sua vida há muito tempo, ele apenas havia esquecido. Era impressionante ver que ela desde criança era a única pessoa que causava fascinação nele. Estava entretido em suas lembranças quando escutou uma voz feminina e até mesmo infantil lhe chamar.

_-Você é o novo namorado da Hinata-chan não é mesmo?-_Ele levantou a cabeça para olhar a pessoa que se dirigia a ele. Surpreendeu-se ao notar uma garota de grandes olhos perolados, altura mediana e cabelos castanhos repartidos de lado caídos sobre os ombros. A menina ao notar que o rapaz não a reconhecia disse esboçando um sorriso maroto. -_Eu sou Hanabi, a irmã mais nova de Hinata. Aquela irmã desnaturada ainda não apresentou você a nossa família._

O timbre da menina era brincalhão. Era bem diferente de Hinata. Observando melhor elas eram muito dessemelhante até mesmo no visual, apesar dos comuns olhos perolados. Hanabi tinha um jeito mais despojado de se vestir, diferente de Hinata que era mais tradicional e feminina. A caçula também tinha um ar mais demasiado e descontraído enquanto a mais velha era tímida e cautelosa.

_-Sou!-_disse ele respondendo a pergunta que ela havia feito. Notou o sorriso malicioso que a garota de quinze anos lançou a ele. Sabia exatamente o que se passava na cabeça da menina, mas ignorou. -_Uchiha Sasuke prazer!_

-_Hinata-chan fez uma boa troca. -_disse Hanabi referindo-se a Naruto. Sasuke não pode deixar de esboçar um sorriso satisfeito. - _Sasuke-Kun por que não almoça em casa?Tenho certeza que papai iria gostar de te conhecer._

Ele gelou. Conhecer o famoso Hyuuga Hiashi?Isso não fazia parte dos seus planos. O que diria ao chefão Hyuuga_?"Oi eu sou o namorado de mentira da Hinata. Apesar de não namorarmos de verdade estou louco para levá-la pra cama."_. Suou frio ao notar o olhar suplicante da irmãzinha de Hinata. O que faria agora? _"Maldita hora que eu sai de casa!"._

_-Você pode aproveitar e esperar a Hinata-chan lá!-_Hanabi analisou o semblante do bonito homem a sua frente_ – Ou hoje ela vai dormir na sua casa de novo?_

Sasuke notou o sorrinho malicioso da jovem e corou. Virou o rosto de lado tentando disfarça. Estava ainda mais nervoso de encontrar-se com o chefão Hyuuga. Se Hanabi estava falando aquilo na maior naturalidade e com aquele jeito ambíguo imaginava que Hiashi também imaginava que ele e Hinata estavam tendo uma vida sexual ativa. "_Quem me dera estarmos tão ÍNTIMOS assim!"_

_-Deixe para outro dia. -_disse ele sem responder a última pergunta inconveniente da menina.

_-Sasuke... Por favor, vamos!Hinata-chan ficara feliz de te ver com a família dela._

Ele suspirou. Olhou para Hanabi que esperava ansiosa uma resposta e então ele levantou-se do balanço como se esse gesto consentisse ao pedido da menina. Achou engraçado o gritinho de alegria que a caçula Hyuuga deu. Antes de começarem a andar em direção a mansão dos Hyuuga, Sasuke fez questão de abaixar-se e colocar uma das margaridas no bolso da calça.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

O almoço fora de certa forma agradável. Ao contrário do que achava Hiashi não era um monstro de sete cabeças como todos dizia. O chefão da família Hyuuga contara-lhe fatos dos tempos em que ele era um shinobi ativo, explicou-lhe sobre as ramificações secundárias e principais do clã e para o agrado de Sasuke xingou Neji.

_-Não gosto daquele pivete, acho-o arrogante. _- Hiashi disse se referindo ao sobrinho. Hanabi ria do comentário do pai.

_-Eu acho Neji - niisan muito bonitão!-_a garota se serviu de mais uma colherada do pudim de chocolate que fora servido na sobremesa. -_Só não é mais bonito do que Sasuke-kun._

Sasuke não esboçou qualquer sinal de agradecimento pelo comentário da menina, porém internamente estava com o ego preste a explodir de tão inflado. Estava feliz de saber que a família de Hinata o preferia a Neji ou Naruto.

_-Espero que não me decepcione Uchiha, apesar de não parecer eu me preocupo muito com a Hinata. -_Hiashi se levantou da mesa preste a sair do recinto. Sasuke fez uma mesura ao homem mais velho que foi recebi pelos olhos dele como um gesto respeitoso do futuro genro. -_Foi um prazer conhece-lo!Agora me de licença tenho alguns negócios de família a tratar._

Hiashi saiu deixando Hanabi e Sasuke sozinhos na sala de jantar. A menina lançou um sorriso maroto em direção ao rapaz. Então disse animada.

_-Quer conhecer o quarto da Hinata?-_novamente um sorriso malicioso foi esboçado pela caçula Hyuuga – _Aposto que ela conhece o seu!"Mas essa menina é a versão feminina de Kakashi. Tão pervertida quanto ele!". _Pensou Sasuke assustando-se com as insinuações da garota.

_-Acho melhor eu ir!-_Ele levantou-se. Estava ficando em uma situação constrangedora com a maneira ambígua que Hanabi falava.

_-Não!_-Ela puxou as mãos de Sasuke como uma criança que queria atenção dos pais. -_ Vou te mostrar a casa!_

Ela não esperou ele responder se queria ou não ficar, simplesmente voltou a puxá-lo pela mão na direção que desejava. Ele conheceu cada canto da casa dela notando que era muito diferente da dele. Tinha um ar mais sofisticado e rico. Ao subirem as escadas à primeira porta a direita Hanabi abriu e o jogou praticamente dentro do recinto.

_-Esse é o quarto de Hinata-chan._

As cortinas brancas eram transparentes e continham algumas estrelinhas em prata. Alguns guizos estavam presos no batente de cima da janela e faziam um barulho sutil de acordo com a agressividade que o vento passava por eles. Uma penteadeira onde continha perfumes, jóias, cremes entre outras coisas que as mulheres usavam. O armário tinha alguns adesivos cintilantes de borboletas prateadas coladas. O tapete felpudo era macio e azul celeste dando mais vida ao local que era praticamente de tonalidade esbranquiçada e prateada. Uma cama de casal no centro chamava a atenção, o cobertor branco era destacado em meio aos vários travesseiros azuis espalhados sobre ela_. "Hinata coleciona travesseiros por acaso?". _Não havia sinal de ursinhos de pelúcia, ou qualquer coisa do gênero. Não era um quarto infantil. Era um quarto jovial.

_-Eu vou te deixar aqui descansando, Hinata-chan provavelmente vai demorar um pouco mais para chegar. Fique a vontade Sasuke-kun!_-Hanabi fez um reverencia e saiu do quarto. Apesar do jeitinho mais atirado da caçula ela era igualmente formal assim como a mais velha.

Sasuke voltou a analisar o quarto. Notou alguns porta retratos em uma prateleira perto da cama, andou até eles e pegou o uma foto de Hinata e Hanabi quando época Hinata ainda possuía os cabelos curtos,mas isso não a tornava menos dele gostar de mulheres de cabelos compridos.

O segundo porta retrato tinha a foto de toda a família. Hinata definitivamente parecia com a mãe, uma mulher formosa de longas madeixas negras. Ao notar os olhos perolados constatou que provavelmente era da família Hyuuga, deveria ser prima ou algo do gênero de Hiashi antes de casarem_. "É desagradável saber que existe uma forte tendência a amor de primos nessa família!". _Pensou Sasuke ao se lembrar de Neji e dos sentimentos do rapaz pela herdeira Hyuuga.

A terceira foto era de Hinata com Kiba, Shino e Akamaru além da sensei deles. Devia ter sido tirada logo depois que eles deixaram à academia e tornaram-se ninjas formando o grupo nove.

Porém a foto que mais lhe chamou a atenção foi à quarta. Hinata abraçada com Naruto. O sorriso alegre e satisfeito nos lábios da bonita mulher, enquanto o costumeiro sorriso maroto nos lábios do loiro. Pareciam felizes. E aquela felicidade o irritada. Abaixou o porta retrato de uma maneira que não pudesse visualizar a imagem do casal. _"Ela devia ter tirado essa porcaria daí!"._

Jogou-se na cama. Estava cansado de não fazer nada. Orava para seus três dias de folga passarem o mais rápido possível para voltar a sua rotina.

Fechou os olhos e agarrou um dos travesseiros levando-o as narinas. Sentiu o cheiro adocicado e sorriu. Aquela fragrância já havia o viciado. E apenas Hinata a exalava.

Adormeceu sem ao menos perceber. Acordou assustado achando que havia sido seqüestrado ou algo do gênero por acordar em um lugar desconhecido, porém logo se lembrou que estava na casa de Hinata. Passou as mãos no rosto tentando dispersar o sono. Sentou-se na cama e olhou para a janela. Estava escuro, a lua crescente tomava conta do céu sem estrelas e com algumas nuvens. Já deveria estar na hora de Hinata sair do trabalho. Ele levantou-se, antes de sair do quarto depositou algo inusitado em cima de um dos travesseiros sobre a cama da herdeira Hyuuga.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Desceu as escadas e encontrou Hiashi na mesa da sala lendo jornal enquanto Hanabi estava deitada no chão polindo a própria bandana. Havia se esquecido que a irmãzinha de Hinata também era uma konoichi. O herdeiro Uchiha achou melhor sair da casa sem ser notado, porém era tarde de mais. Hiashi já havia desviado a atenção do jornal para olhá-lo.

_-Sasuke vai ficar para o jantar?-_Sasuke arqueou uma sobrancelha. Hiashi parecia não se importar dele estar até agora ali na mansão Hyuuga. Pelo que Hinata falava do pai imaginava outro tipo de homem, alguém mais frigido.

_-Não senhor, obrigado! Vou para casa!Mas antes vou passar na sede para ver a Hinata, quem sabe por sorte eu não a encontre pelo caminho. -_Hiashi consentiu e então olhou para Hanabi e disse em um timbre de ordem.

_-Hanabi leve o Uchiha até a porta!_

A garota se levantou bem disposta e andou até Sasuke com o costumeiro sorriso nos lábios. Ele murmurou um "Tchau" para a menina, mas antes que ele abrisse a porta para se retirar ela puxou a camisa dele pedindo atenção. Ele virou-se para a caçula Hyuuga e permaneceu em silêncio esperando ela falar.

_-Você é o primeiro cara que gosta da Hinata-chan que o papai aprova!-_disse ela pra satisfação do herdeiro Uchiha. -_Papai detestava Naruto e chegou a brigar muito com ela por causa dele. Kiba o papai não acha que seja bom o suficiente para nee-chan. Já Neji nii-san ele nem deixa chegar perto dela._

Sasuke analisou tudo que havia sido dito a ele. O chefão da família sabia perfeitamente de todos os pretendentes da primogênita. Quanto a Naruto Sasuke sabia que Hiashi não aprovava o portador da Kyubi, Hinata havia dito isso a ele em um desabafo logo no primeiro dia em que havia a ajudado. Ela chorava ao narrar as brigas com o pai por causa do namoro com o loiro. Quanto a Kiba Sasuke também concordava que ele não era bom o suficiente para Hinata. Agora Sasuke entendia perfeitamente por que Neji nunca havia se declarado para a prima. Hiashi não permitiria que o sobrinho tivesse um relacionamento com sua primogênita.

-_Boa noite Hanabi!-_Sasuke bagunçou os cabelos da jovem arrancando suspiros da menina e depois abriu a porta saindo da casa.

De certa forma aquele dia havia sido produtivo. Havia lembrado de certos fatos que estavam esquecidos em sua mente e também havia conhecido a família de Hinata que por sinal havia gostado dele. Descobriu também que era o candidato preferido do chefão Hyuuga para virar genro. Todavia para virar genro de Hiashi teria que casar com Hinata, e casar não estava em seus planos. Além disso, eles deixariam de ser "namorados" assim que concluíssem o plano de separar Sakura de Naruto. Aquela idéia de se separar da herdeira Hyuuga estava lhe atormentando. _"O que ta acontecendo comigo? Não estou me reconhecendo... Merda!"._

Antes dele cruzar o portão ele se deparou com a mulher que estava transformando sua cabeça e seu coraçã olhou para ele -se o que ele fazia ali na casa dela. Aproximou-se de Sasuke ficando perto o suficiente para aquela vontade de beijá-la tomasse novamente posse dele. Mas ele supriu aquela vontade. Tinha que voltar a ser o homem que era antes de conviver com ela. Ele controlando seus desejos e não deixando a mercê de uma mulher.

-_Sasuke o que faz aqui?-_ela perguntou curiosa e com um sorriso nos lábios. Como gostava daquele sorriso terno que apenas ela tinha_. "Buscando uma dose de você!"_ Era o que ele queria responder. Mas não o fez, a resposta que saiu de seus lábios foram outras.

_-Sua irmã me abordou na rua e me convidou para almoçar com sua família!Você sabe que eu cozinho mal não podia recusar boa comida. _-disse ele tentado disfarçar. Não queria demonstrar que estava tão necessitado da atenção dela. Nem mesmo para si admitia.

Ela riu com o comentário dele. Logo em seguida, porém seu semblante ficou serio e seu olhar preocupado. Apertou entre os dedos com certa força a bandana que não estava amarrada no pescoço como de costume.

_-Meu pai te tratou bem?-_Ele sabia o motivo da pergunta dela. Hanabi até alguns minutos havia dissertado a frigidez de Hiashi perante aos pretendentes de Hinata. Ele sorriu puxando-a pelas mãos para mais perto dele.

_-Ele me tratou tão bem que chegou a me assustar. -_As palavras dele pareciam te-la deveria estar imaginando o pungente pai tratando bem Sasukeo que não havia acontecido com Naruto.

Ela olhou para as mãos dele sobre as dela enroladas em meio à bandana. Corou ao sentir a quentura da pele masculina. Sentira falta do toque dele durante o dia inteiro. Shino havia chamado milhões de vezes à atenção dela durante o dia dizendo que Hinata estava dispersa do trabalho. De fato seus pensamentos estavam longe. Pertenciam a certo homem que aos poucos a intoxicava com seus toques, beijos, calor, cheiro, risos e poses. Uchiha Sasuke havia invadido seu bom senso, sua mente e talvez até mesmo seu coração. Ainda estava na duvida se realmente estava se apaixonando. Sentia certo medo de concluir que talvez já estivesse apaixonada, pois sabia que para ele ela seria apenas sexo_. _"Ele enjoa fácil!". Aquelas palavras que todos diziam para si balbuciavam em sua mente toda vez que se pegava sonhando acordada com a hipótese dele começar a gostar dela e quem sabe até mesmo ama-la.

_-Não vai jantar conosco Sasuke?-_perguntou ela sem soltar as mãos dele.

_-Acho melhor eu voltar para minha casa enquanto seu pai ainda gosta de mim!-_ela riu. Sentiu as mãos ficarem frias quando ele encerrou o contato. Ela olhou na expectativa de ser beijada, porém ele se afastava dela sem ao menos olhar para trás. Era ingenuidade da parte dela achar que ele iria tocá-la. Afinal na verdade não eram nada além de uma farsa.

_-Hinata qual sua flor preferida?-_ele parou de andar e perguntou de costas sem olhá-la.

Hinata piscou imaginando o porquê dele fazer uma pergunta como aquela. A herdeira Hyuuga olhou o homem de costas para si e disse incerta das intenções dele.

_-Margarida!-_Ele sorriu diante da resposta dela. Ela não pode ver o sorriso que ele esboçava, apenas visualizou ele voltar a andar sem explicar o porquê da pergunta.

Após entrar em casa foi bombeada de comentários de Hanabi como, por exemplo: "Sasuke-kun é muito lindo Hinata-chan!".O pai elogiara o herdeiro Uchiha de todas as palavras ilustre que podia existir chegando a abalar Hinata por tamanha simpatia que Hiashi havia adquirido por Sasuke.

Ela dispersou-se do pai e da irmã e subiu para o quarto. Não estava com fome. Iria tomar um banho e dormir. A pergunta que Sasuke havia feito antes de ir embora ainda estava balbuciando em sua cabeça.

Abriu a porta do quarto e sentiu um perfume masculino misturado com o seu. Sasuke estivera ali, ela tinha certeza. Reconhecia aquele perfume ao longe. Olhou para a cama e há notou um pouco bagunçada. Sentou-se nela e a tocou com delicadeza tentando sentir o calor dele em meio aos lençóis e cobertores. Seus olhos pousaram em algo inusitado sobre um dos travesseiros...

_-Uma... Margarida!-_ela tocou na flore sorriu. Da mesma maneira que há alguns anos atrás quando havia ganhado à mesma flor de um garotinho no bosque de Konoha.

**Continua...**


	8. A mente sombria de Sakura

_Se eu não te amasse tanto assim,talvez perdesse os sonhos dentro de mim,e vivesse na escuridão _

_Seu não te amasse tanto assim ,talvez não visse flores por onde eu vim dentro do meu coração_

_Nos desejos num beijo,que jamais provei igual._

_( Se eu não te amasse tanto assim - Ivete Sangalo)_

_X_

**Aprendendo a amar**

_Por Pink Ringo_

**Capítulo Oito - **A mente sombria de Sakura.

A semana havia passado rápido. Era noite do aniversário da Hokage. Konoha inteira estaria na festa e os shinobis não poderiam faltar. Pelo menos fora essa a ordem de Tsunade-sama. _"Que mulherzinha! Exigindo comparecimento no aniversário dela. Além de fazer a gente trabalhar que nem burro de carga tem a cara de pau de exigir isso."_

Sasuke estava sentado no sofá da própria casa com o smoking preto aberto. Já fazia mais de duas horas que estava pronto e Hinata ainda se arrumava. Decidiram que seria melhor a herdeira Hyuuga trazer os pertences que usaria na festa para se arrumar na casa do herdeiro Uchiha, assim ele não teria o trabalho de ir até a casa dela busca-la. Seria uma festa de gala, e ele odiava eventos em que tinha que ir todo embrulhado em algo formal. Definitivamente ele achava que não era o tipo de veste que combinava com seu perfil. Olhou mais uma vez para o relógio e bufou impacientemente. Hinata por acaso era a noiva de um casamento para demorar tanto? _"Se ela me aparecer com véu e grinalda eu não vou me surpreender!"_. Por que as mulheres tinham que demorar tanto?Desconfiava que fosse propositalmente para testar a paciência masculina.

_-Estou pronta Sasuke!_-Ele virou-se para olhá-la. O aborrecimento que antes transparecia em seu semblante desapareceu ao ver a imagem feminina no final da escada. Sentiu a boca ficar seca e o coração disparar. Ela estava linda.

O vestido preto emoldurava todas as sinuosas curvas. O decote em "V" revelava a saliência dos seios fartos. Era grudado na cintura e quadril, revelando uma cintura fina e um quadril arredondado. A partir das coxas o vestido tornava-se mais folgado, sua barra remexia-se graciosamente de acordo com os movimentos de Hinata. A alça do vestido era recoberta de pequenos brilhantes. Os cabelos estavam presos por uma presilha de brilhantes que se destacava em meio aos fios negro. O penteado era um coque frouxo que deixava algumas mechas caírem pelo rosto emoldurando-o. As argolas nas orelhas e as pulseiras eram conjuntas com a presilha. A maquiagem não estava carregada nem apagada, se encontrava perfeita. Os olhos delineados estavam destacados tornando-os ainda mais claros. Os lábios pintados em carmim eram tentadores. Ela esbanjava sensualidade com aquele visual. Não estava vulgar, estava sexy o que eram coisas totalmente diferentes.

_-Acho que eu vou ter a mulher mais bonita da festa ao meu lado essa noite!-_disse ele esboçando um sorriso galanteador. Hinata corou e esboço sorriu envergonhada. Havia gostado de saber que ele havia achado-a bonita.

_-Está muito bonito Sasuke!_

Ela o analisou.O Uchiha de terno exalava um ar charmoso e maduro. Talvez fosse aquele jeito dominador que o tornava ainda mais atraente. Se ele já era considerado lindo pelas mulheres da vila apenas com roupas comuns de smoking provavelmente as levaria a loucura. Os cabelos negros continuavam arrepiados para trás o que quebrava aquela imagem de rapaz certinho e davam a ele uma aparência selvagem. O sorriso sedutor parecia o estopim para o visual estar completo.

_-Não acho que fico tão bem assim de smoking_!-Disse ele olhando para a própria roupa. Ainda o desagradava ir vestido daquela forma. Só para provocar Tsunade-sama tinha a imensa vontade de aparecer pelado na festa para ver a expressão de tacho que a Hokage faria. _"Capaz daquela tarada me atacar!"_

_-Acho que combina com você. O deixa mais atraente!-_Disse ela ruborizada se aproximando dele. Levou as mãos ao smoking ajeitando-o cuidadosamente sobre o olhar de Sasuke.

Naquela noite o perfume dela parecia estar mais forte. Embebedava-o sentir aquele odor invadir suas narinas. Suas mãos automaticamente rodearam a cintura fina puxando o corpo feminino para mais perto do seu. Ela prendeu a respiração ao sentir o corpo dele colado no dela.

_-Não quero você essa noite perto do Kiba, muito menos do Neji. -_seu timbre era enciumado e de ordem, porém ela não havia notado. Estava entretida em visualizar os lábios dele tão perto dos seus.

_-S-sim!-_disse gaguejando. Ele sorriu de lado ao notar o efeito que ele surtia nela.

_-Então vamos, já estamos atrasados!_- Ele se afastou um pouco dela e ofereceu o braço para Hinata segurar o que ela fez de bom grado com um sorriso nos lábios. _"Tsunade-sama já deve estar bêbada, semi nua dançando em cima da mesa!". _Pensou ele ao se lembrar das baixaria que a Hokage sempre fazia nas festas após se embriagar.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

O local estava decorado com balões dourados. A pista de dança lotada se encontrava no meio do salão. As mesas se encontravam nas laterais, a maioria já estava ocupada. A toalha que as cobria era branca e o arranjo floral era composto por flores douradas e pratas de extremo bom gosto_. "Duvido que essa decoração tenha sido idéia de Tsunade-sama."_. Pensou Sasuke Irônico. O barzinho tinha variedade de bebidas, todas com álcool. A entrada de crianças na festa não fora permitida já que serviria apenas bebidas alcoólicas. Rum, vinho, cerveja, pinga, vodka, conhaque tudo que se podia imaginar. Algumas mesas de bilhar e outros jogos de apostas podiam ser encontrados espalhados pelo salão. _"Isso eu tenho certeza que foi idéia de Tsunade-sama!". _Pensou Sasuke divertidamente ao ver a Hokage em uma das mesas apostando dinheiro na maior cara de pau com Kakashi.

Ao avistar o antigo aluno, Kakashi apontou para Sasuke desviando a atenção da Hokage do jogo. A loira sorriu maliciosamente ao ver o casal se aproximar. Kakashi usava um terno cinza e a máscara que sempre lhe cobria o rosto. Tsunade um vestido dourado com uma fenda entre os seios fartos que ia até o umbigo. Um decote bem ousado, mas que realçava as saliências exageradas que a Hokage esbanjava. Estava bonita e para variar... Bêbada.

_-Sasuke seu grande pilantra quem diria que um dia você ia namorar serio._ -Tsunade bafejou em cima do rapaz que a olhou de um modo repreendedor. Para retrucar aquele olhar ela lhe deu uma chave de braço fazendo com que a cabeça de Sasuke afunda-se entre os seios. _"Ela quer me matar sufocado?"- Ainda mais com a Hinatinha fofinha!_

_-Obrigado pelo pilantra Tsunade-sama!-_disse aborrecido_, _tentou se soltar daquele "ataque" da Hokage. -_Agora será que podia me soltar?Estou me afogando nos seus peitos._

A mulher mais velha gargalhou e o soltou em seguida. Sasuke respirou mais aliviado. Olhou para o lado tentado achar Kakashi, porém encontrou o antigo sensei flertando Hinata. _"O que esse depravado tá fazendo?"_. Lançou um olhar mortal a Kakashi que ignorou.

_-Hinata se você me permite dizer está lindíssima. Se tivesse uma votação de qual a mulher mais bonita dessa festa você venceria_. -Kakashi beijou demoradamente a mão da herdeira Hyuuga - E_ teria o meu voto!_

_-Obrigada Kakashi-san!-_disse Hinata sem graça._ -O senhor é muito gentil._

Sasuke bufou ao notar que Hinata não havia percebido que Kakashi estava dando em cima dela. Como podia ser tão ingênua?Aproximou-se do antigo sensei sobre o olhar divertido de Tsunade e separou-o de Hinata. Olhou-o serio e disse ríspido.

_-Tire suas garras dela Kakashi. Hinata não é pro seu bico!_

_-Desculpe Sasuke, esqueci que ela é sua "namorada". -_Sorriu maliciosamente e disse provocativo_. -Você é um homem bem ciumento!Tente controlar todo esse ciúme, pois você vai ter muito trabalho essa noite para afastar os urubus de cima de sua bela "namorada". _

Sasuke soltou um rosnado de desagrado, Kakashi sorriu por debaixo da máscara divertindo-se com a reação do antigo aluno. O herdeiro Uchiha pegou Hinata pela cintura e desejou um rápido feliz aniversário para Hokage afastado-se das mesas de jogos. _"Vou me lembrar de permanecer o resto da festa bem longe daqueles dois!"_

Dirigiram-se para o outro lado do salão onde a maioria dos amigos se encontravam. Os rapazes tinham copos de cerveja e wisk nas mãos e conversavam distraidamente dando gargalhadas altas e fazendo comentários pervertidos. Uma típica conversa masculina. As mulheres criticavam o vestido e o penteado das outras convidadas_. "Mulher é serpente!". _Pensou Sasuke ao escutar Tenten comentar que o vestido de uma das mulheres era vulgar e fora de moda. Sakura e Ino apenas concordaram com o comentário.

Rock Lee usava um terno verde bem chamativo. Kiba estava com uma calça social e uma blusa vermelha. Naruto usava um terno azul escuro com um lenço branco caído no bolso. Na concepção de Sasuke o loiro mais parecia um gigolô. Neji era o mais elegante, usava um somoking branco que combinava perfeitamente com os olhos perolados, os cabelos longos e castanhos caídos sobre os ombros. Shino usava um terno grafite que lhe deixava com o ar mais serio do que já possuía.

-_Yooo Sasuke, pensei que não vinha mais!-_disse Rock Lee chamando o amigo para a rodinha masculina.

Sasuke se aproximou com Hinata ao seu lado notando os olhares dirigidos a herdeira Hyuuga. Rock Lee e Kiba estavam babando. Neji analisava a prima da cabeça aos pés e continha um brilho malicioso nos olhos. Naruto possuía um olhar de admiração e afeição. Shino era o único que se mantinha apático. Ele não era nem louco de olhar para outra mulher com Ino por perto, a loira provavelmente faria um escândalo. Sasuke não conteve um pensamento malvado_. "Se ele lançar algum olhar safado em direção a Hinata eu espalho pra todo mundo que ele e Ino estão se pegando."_

_-Hinata você está linda!-_Disse Kiba aproximando-se da amiga. Sasuke lançou um olhar significativo para a herdeira Hyuuga de que não queria o homem de caninos perto dela. Hinata sorriu para Sasuke o tranqüilizando se dirigiu a Kiba com o costumeiro jeito formal.

_-Obrigada Kiba!Dêem-me licença, eu vou cumprimentar as meninas. -_Hinata fez uma pequena mesura sobre os olhares cobiçosos masculinos. Virou-se indo em direção a uma rodinha de meninas que parecia entretidas nas fofocas.

_-Sasuke se me permite dizer você ganhou na loteria. Hinata está maravilhosa, um mulherão_. -Rock Lee dizia entre risos tomando goles de cerveja em meio aos comentários. -_E você Naruto foi um idiota de deixar uma mulher como aquela. Apesar de Sakura-chan ser linda também!_

Sasuke não se importava com os elogios que Rock Lee fazia em relação à Hinata, não se sentia ameaçado pelo homem de sobrancelhas grossas. Ainda mais por que sabia do amor platônico que Lee sentia por Sakura. O herdeiro Uchiha notou o sorriso sem graça que Naruto esboçou ao comentário de Rock Lee. Não parecia ser o mesmo Naruto de antes cheio de vida e sorrisos maroto, ele parecia melancólico e depressivo.

_-Não é que eu queira me gabar, mas de fato a mulher mais bonita de Konoha me pertence. -_Sasuke esboçou um sorriso malicioso. Pegou um copo de wisk da bandeja que um garçom trazia. Lançou um olhar significativo para Neji querendo demarcar seu território. O abutre Hyuuga, porém estava mais preocupado em olhar ao longe a prima._ "Queria que Neji fosse cego!". _Praguejou Sasuke enciumado.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_-Tenho certeza que até o final da festa a Temari vai conseguir agarrar o Shikamaru. -_comentou Ino olhando a mulher da vila da areia dançando sensualmente em cima do rapaz.

_-Eu desconfiava que Temari gostava dele.-_disse Hinata entrando na conversa enquanto adentrava a rodinha. Ino e Tenten sorriram para a herdeira Hyuuga abrindo espaço para ela se acomodar. Sakura, todavia fechou o semblante tornando-o ameaçador. Hinata ignorou a cara feia que a mulher de cabelos róseos fazia.

Tenten usava um vestido rosa tomara-que-caia com alguns detalhes em branco. Os cabelos sempre presos em dois coques estavam soltos e caiam pela cintura. Ela ficava mais bonita com as madeixas castanhas soltas. Ino usava um vestido azul escuro com uma fenda que ia até metade da coxa direita. O vestido destacava ainda mais as grandes orbes azuladas que a loira possuía. Os cabelos loiros e soltos caiam pelos ombros. Sakura usava um vestido estilo tomara- que - caia vermelho escarlate, o decote em "V" parecia mais salientado do que de costume. Os cabelos estavam cacheados. Hinata teve que admitir que estivesse bonita e aquele visual combinava com Sakura.

_-Hinata você caprichou no visual!Em você fica difícil encontrar algum defeito. -_Tenten cumprimentou-a com dois beijinhos no rosto.

_-Sasuke está muito gato Hinata, não consigo conter uma pontinha de inveja sua_. -disse Ino observando a rodinha dos rapazes. Sakura lançou um olhar sombrio em direção a Hinata. Naquele momento a mulher de olhos perolados tremeu de medo. Uma mulher ressentida podia ser perigosa, e se essa mulher fosse Haruno Sakura sangue poderia estar envolvido. -_Tenten veja, Neji está olhando para cá!_

Hinata observou Tenten ajeitar os cabelos e esboçar um sorriso sexy. Já imaginava que a mulher de vestido rosa ao seu lado era apaixonada desde a adolescência por Neji. Hinata procurou observar a paquera que ela imaginava estar acontecendo entre os dois, porém surpreendeu-se ao ver que os olhos de Neji não estavam sobre Tenten e sim sobre ela. Sentiu o rubor lhe invadir a face ao mesmo momento o corpo tremer. Estava tão bonita como diziam para ganhar até mesmo o olhar do primo que a detestava?O incomodo tomou posse de si ao escutar Tenten falar sonhadoramente sobre Neji.

_-Ahhh preciso ir ao toalete. -_disse Hinata fazendo mais uma mesura e saindo de perto das entusiasmadas mulheres. Fora apenas uma desculpa para sair do campo de visão do primo. Porém sentia aquele olhar penetrante a seguindo. Virou-se para espiar. Suas pernas ficaram bambas ao confirmar que os olhos perolados estavam sobre ela.

Estava tão preocupada com o olhar de Neji que não notou certa mulher de cabelos róseos andando atrás de si em direção ao banheiro.

**-**_Naruto quando você vai entregar os convites de seu casamento?-_perguntou Shino interessado_. -Temos que fazer uma despedida de solteiro para você._

_-As strippers deixem para o Kakashi contratar, tenho certeza que ele tem o telefone de todas que trabalham na vila. -_Disse Kiba sorvendo um grande gole de cerveja. _"Finalmente ele disse algo inteligente!". _Pensou Sasuke concordando com o homem de caninos.

_-Ou com o Sasuke, aposto que ele conhece as strippers de Konoha mais intimamente do que Kakashi_. -Neji desviou a atenção de Hinata que já havia entrado no toalete e passou a provocar o herdeiro Uchiha. Sasuke levantou uma sobrancelha e esboçou um sorriso provocativo.

_-Agora eu sou um homem serio e comprometido!_-respondeu ele tentando fingir-se calmo. Todos os amigos escutavam atentamente as agulhadas que os dois shinobis trocavam. – _Pelo que eu me lembro todas as_ _strippers com quem eu dormi você já havia pegado Neji. Você também deve estar bem influente entre elas. Por que não as contrata em vez de deixar o trabalho para o Kakashi?_

_- Estou me sentindo um bosta com vocês falando de suas conquista. -_disse Lee meio depressivo olhando para seu vigésimo quinto copo de cerveja vazio_. _O álcool começava a fazer um efeito de baixa estima no rapaz._ -Eu nunca peguei tanta mulher._

_-Poupe-nos dos detalhes!-_disse Shino querendo apartar uma briga que viria logo se alguém não interviesse.

_-Hinata sabe de suas galinhagens no passado?-_perguntou Naruto interessado na resposta de Sasuke. Pela primeira vez desde que o herdeiro Uchiha havia chegado o loiro havia se dirigido a ele.

_-Passado é passado, o que importa é o presente! Vocês podem não acreditar, mas eu não traí a Hinata desde que começamos a namorar. Cortei minhas saídas noturnas por vontade própria. -_todos olharam para Sasuke tentando identificar o antigo brilho libertino nos olhos do garanhão da vila. Surpreenderam-se ao notar um Sasuke centrado. _-Ela sabe que eu era bem requisitado pelas mulheres... Na verdade continuo sendo o número um na preferência feminina._

_-Isso foi tão lindo!-_disse Lee enxugando as lágrimas dos olhos. Todos olharam para o rapaz embriagado. Balançaram a cabeça negativamente. Era melhor cortar o álcool do cardápio de Lee antes que ele entrasse em estágio de coma alcoólico.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hinata abaixou a cabeça e apoiou as duas mãos na pia do banheiro. Sua cabeça martelava em pensamentos que nunca havia gesticulado antes. Será que havia visto Errado?Neji olhava-a com. carinho. Como alguém que dizia odia-la olhava-a daquela forma?Talvez tivesse interpretado errado aquele olhar, não era bom tomar conclusões precipitadas.

_-Você não perde tempo hein Hinata!Nem se separou direito do Naruto e já está abrindo as pernas pro Sasuke. E ainda fica dando em cima do Neji_. -Hinata levantou a cabeça e pode ver o sorriso dissimulado de Sakura pelo espelho. -_Não sou tão lerda como a Tenten, eu percebi os olhares dele para você... Sua vaquinha_.

Hinata virou-se para a mulher que lhe ofendia. Não encontrava coragem para retrucar. Queria que seu corpo se movimentasse involuntariamente e metesse uma bofetada no rosto de Sakura. Desejava tornar-se aguerrida como no dia em que beijou Sasuke para provocar a rival. Parecia uma idiota escutando aquelas ofensas grotescas sem fazer nada, tinha que se defender daquelas agressões. Seu corpo, porém não obedecia.

_-Sakura me deixe em paz!-_disse Hinata em um timbre arrastado. O que havia acontecido com suas forças e coragem que tivera da última vez que fora provocada?Sentia-se fraca sem ele por perto para apóiá-la. Sem Sasuke não tinha energia e audácia. -_Não quero brigar com você!_

_-Acho que é tarde de mais para me dizer isso. -_Sakura se aproximou da herdeira Hyuuga empurrando-a com agressividade contra a pia. Hinata soltou uma exclamação de dor ao sentir as costas baterem com força contra o mármore. Como pretendia concluir o plano de desmascarar Sakura se estava com medo dela?Fora uma tola por pensar que essa noite talvez conseguisse mostrar a Naruto que a troca que ele havia feito havia sido infeliz. -_Me escute bem sua vadia não pretendo te deixar com o Sasuke. Ele me pertence. Logo ele vai enjoar de você como aconteceu com as outras mulheres que entraram na vida dele. A partir dai eu entro em ação. Vou ter a chance de conquistá-lo._

_-Você... Vai casar com o Naruto. Como pode dizer uma coisa dessas em relação a outro homem?-_disse Hinata sentindo os olhos lacrimejarem. Aquele choro formava-se resultando da humilhação que a rival lhe subjugava.

Sakura deu uma risadinha nefanda e olhou para Hinata com repulsa. Agarrou com força uma das mexas do cabelo da herdeira Hyuuga e a puxou com brusquidão, escutando uma exclamação de aflição vindo da mulher agredida.

_-Naruto é apenas uma peça, como em um jogo de xadrez. Quando eu não precisar mais dele e tiver conquistado o Sasuke vou descartá-lo. -_Sakura tinha uma expressão debochada. -_Não se preocupe Hinatinha, vou deixar meus restos para você. Se bem que eu duvido que o Naruto vá querer alguém tão sem graça de volta. Por que não tenta algo com o Kiba?Ele é o único que parece gostar realmente de você. Péssimo gosto!_

Sakura largou os cabelos de Hinata e admirou as lágrimas escorrerem compulsivamente pela face melancólica da herdeira Hyuuga. Sorriu vitoriosa ao notar a depressão que causou na mulher que antes atacava fisicamente e verbalmente. Afastou-se rebolando e antes de abrir a porta do toalete pronunciou um último comentário atroz.

-_Se quiser posso te ajudar a formular um discurso para dizer ao seu papai. Ele concerteza vai ficar decepcionado se souber que mais uma vez você foi trocada. Na verdade ele já deve imaginar que isso vai acontecer. Hiashi sempre soube da primogênita fracassada que possuía na família._

Após Sakura se retirar do recinto Hinata deixou-se escorregar até que estivesse sentada no chão gélido. Encostou a cabeça no mármore híspido da pia e tentou abafar os soluços que acompanhavam as lágrimas. Levou as duas mãos ao semblante escondendo o rosto entre elas.

Havia sido ingênua de ter começado com aquela farsa. Os resultados estavam se mostrando diferentes do que a herdeira Hyuuga esperava. Não imaginava que acabaria naquela situação... Apaixonada por Sasuke. Um homem que nunca pertenceria a ela... Que estava fora de seu alcance. No fundo Sakura tinha razão.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Neji esperava na expectativa Hinata sair do toalete. Não prestava atenção no debate dos amigos sobre como organizariam a despedida de solteiro de Naruto. Visualizou Sakura sair do banheiro com um sorriso austero. Passaram-se alguns minutos e Hinata não aparecia. Começou a imaginar várias cenas desastrosas que poderiam acontecer no toalete entre duas mulheres que se detestavam. Longe da vista de todos era algo mais propenso para discrepância.

-_Uchiha... Sakura acabou de sair do banheiro. -_Neji aproximou-se de Sasuke e disse significativamente em um timbre que somente o herdeiro Uchiha escutasse.

_-E o que eu tenho a ver com isso?O namorado dela é o Naruto não eu. -_disse sem dar muita importância.

_-Só que a Hinata tinha entrado no banheiro antes dela... E por sinal ainda não saiu. -_Sasuke interceptou a bebida que levava a boca. Estava começando a entender a onde Neji queria chegar. _"Tó com um mau pressentimento!". _Pensou afundando-se em cenas desagradáveis. Sasuke deu o copo de wisk que se servia para Neji e se afastou dos amigos sobre os olhares curiosos dos mesmos.

_-Impressão minha ou o Sasuke está entrando no banheiro feminino?-_perguntou Rock Lee com um sorriso alcoolizado. -_Safadinho!_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sasuke entrou no banheiro e encontrou exatamente a cena que imaginava. Os olhos perolados de Hinata estavam vermelhos e inchados. As cristalinas lágrimas escorriam agora silenciosamente pela face.

Ele aproximou-se dela abaixando-se até que ficassem da mesma altura. Ela não o olhou, permaneceu em silêncio sem qualquer sinal de impedir que o choro se cessasse. Ele levou uma das mãos até a face dela e tocou, sentindo a pele quente e molhada. Visualizou-a fechar os olhos para sentir melhor aquele toque. Queria senti-lo, ser tocada mais afundo. Ser dele nem que fosse apenas por um momento... Por uma noite.

_-O que aconteceu Hinata?-_a voz dele era mansa. Acariciava-lhe a face com o polegar secando algumas lágrimas.

_-Eu quero ir embora Sasuke!Tire-me daqui, leva-me pra bem longe. -_Ela envolveu a mão dele que lhe acariciava a face com as dela. Abriu os olhos e olhou-o suplicante.

_-E o plano?Não íamos desmascarar a Sakura essa noite?-_ele perguntou relutante. Tinha um pressentimento que o atual estado de Hinata fora causado pela dissimulada kunoichi de cabelos róseos.

_-Não quero mais... pensar nessa mulher_. –disse contendo as novas lágrimas que se formavam. -_Me leve embora, por favor!_

Ele lhe deu um carinhoso beijo na testa. Não sabia o que tinha acontecido, mas achou melhor atender ao pedido de Hinata. Mais tarde ou no outro dia tentaria arrancar o ocorrido da herdeira Hyuuga.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ele subia as escadas em direção ao quarto carregando-a no colo. Ela havia parado de chorar, estava silenciosa. Repousava a cabeça no ombro dele escondendo a face na curva do pescoço masculino. Sentia o cheiro dele de uma maneira tão viva. Tão perto mais ao mesmo tempo tão distante. Os braços dela rodeavam-lhe o pescoço delicadamente. Ele segurava-a com tanto cuidado que parecia carregar uma boneca de porcelana que podia ser quebrada facilmente.

Depositou-a na cama. Aquele era o momento de perguntar o que havia acontecido. Mas se a pergunta fizesse-a chorar novamente?O sensato seria deixar o interrogatório para o dia seguinte. Tirou o smoking ficando apenas com a calça social. Sentou-se ao lado de Hinata na cama e lhe acariciou os cabelos agora soltos espalhados sobre o lençol. O semblante dela ainda era abatido. Ele queria poder fazer alguma coisa, mas não imaginava nada que pudesse ajudá-la. Principalmente por não saber o que realmente havia acontecido_. _

"_Tó pegando a mania de querer ajudar essa mulher toda vez que ela tem um problema. Eu não era assim!" _Na verdade continuava sendo o mesmo, pois Hinata era a única que podia esperar ser ajudada por ele, se fosse outra pessoa Sasuke ignoraria as lágrimas.

_-Hinata você quer conversar?_

_-Não!-_disse ela sem desviar os olhos dele. Ele suspirou desistindo de tentar arrancar dela alguma palavra que pudesse decifrar o acontecimento no toalete.

Ficaram calados apenas se admirando. Hinata sentou-se na cama sobre o olhar atento de Sasuke. Ela levou as mãos até as alças do vestido deixando caírem pelos ombros. Lentamente a parte de cima da veste deslizou até a cintura revelando a pele alva e desnuda. Sasuke olho-a surpreso tentando adivinhar aquela atitude inesperada da parte dela. Seus olhos desceram até os seios descobertos. Redondos e fartos. A pele alva e os mamilos rosados. Era como se ela estivesse provocando-o,pedindo para ser tocada. Ele sentiu a boca ficar seca. Antes que pudesse perguntar quais eram as intenções de Hinata sentiu os lábios macios contra os seus em um beijo plácido. Era como um roçar de lábios.

_-Quero fazer amor com você! – _foi o que Hinata lhe sussurrou contra os lábios.

**Continua...**


	9. Apenas te sentindo

_E tudo o que eu sinto é este momento. _

_E tudo que eu respiro é sua vida._

_ Porque mais cedo ou mais tarde isso vai acabar. _

_Eu só não quero sentir sua falta essa noite._

_( Íris - Goo Goo Dolls.)_

_X_

**Aprendendo a amar**

_Por Pink Ringo_

**Capítulo nove - **Apenas te sentindo.

_-Quero fazer amor com você! – _Hinata lhe sussurrou contra os lábios.

Diante daquelas palavras ele apenas a olhou abismado. Aquelas eram as últimas palavras que imaginava escutar de Hinata. A vontade que tinha era de deitá-la na cama e possuía-la com anseio. Admirava a parte do corpo nu que ela oferecia para ser observada. Seu olhar subia pela pele alva até alcançar os lábios carmim entreabertos convidativos para um beijo lascivo. Tocou - os com as pontas dos dedos vendo-a fechar as orbes peroladas para sentir aquele toque. Ele Sentia a maciez da boca e a vontade de aprofundar o contato crescia. Sussurrou-lhe no ouvido fazendo questão de encostar a boca no lóbulo da orelha dela.

_-Não me provoque!-_a voz rouca fazia-a estremecer.

Hinata não precisava pensar se era errado ou não a atitude que havia tomado. Queria apenas sentir como seria ser de Sasuke por alguns segundos. Imaginava algo próximo ao paraíso ao mesmo tempo sensações próximas ao pecado.

_-Você não me deseja Sasuke?_-ela rodeou o pescoço dele com as mãos acariciando a nuca em um carinho provocante. A timidez parecia ter sido deixada de lado, pois ela queria senti-lo pelo menos uma vez, mesmo que no final não restasse mas nada do que a lembrança do momento. _-Pois eu te desejo... Muito!_

Se ele a desejava?Ela nem fazia idéia de como. Toda a noite sonhava com os dois nus naquela cama fazendo amor em todas as posições existentes. Da forma mais selvagem. Da maneira mais gentil. Escutar os gemidos de Hinata havia se tornado seu principal desejo ultimamente. Toca-la havia se tornado sua insanidade. Mas e depois, como ficariam?Ele podia fazê-la sofrer como havia feito muitas outras mulheres. E isso era a última coisa que desejava. Hinata era especial. E ele só mais um idiota que queria levá-la para cama. Talvez fosse por esse fato que tivesse se contido até aquele momento. Mas agora, ouvindo-a confessar que também o desejava, a racionalidade que antes habitava sua mente havia abandonado-o. Tornaria ela dele naquela noite, sem remorsos. Sem pensar no depois.

Deslizou os lábios pela face sentindo o perfume da pele. Sua boca percorreu um caminho até onde ansiava... Os lábios da herdeira Hyuuga. Aprofundou o beijo logo no primeiro toque. Ficaram alguns segundos beijando-se de maneira cálida e demorada apenas para explorarem a boca um do outro. Ele ansiava por toques mais íntimos. Ela desejava ser tomada com mais vontade. Não demorou muito para o beijo tornar-se lúbrico onde as línguas se entrelaçavam em uma batalha por espaço entre as bocas. Beijos molhados e sôfregos.

Sasuke deito-a na cama ficando por cima. Enquanto uma das mãos segurava a cintura com firmeza, a outra tratou de tocar um dos seios desnudos. As mãos hábeis sabiam exatamente o que fazer. Apertou a carne do busto com certa força, Hinata arqueou as costas em um mudo pedido que ele continuasse o toque.A pele dela era macia e se arrepiava de uma maneira excitante com o contato dos dedos dele.O polegar massageou um dos mamilos sentindo-o ficar separou os lábios do dele para gemer ao experimentar aquele contato aproveitou que não estava mais ocupado trocando um beijo sôfrego para deslizar a boca pela pele do pescoço dela deixando um rastro de saliva por onde a boca passava.

Sugava a pele deixando marcas na tez clara. Demarcaria seu território. Hinata pertencia a ele, queria que as pessoas vissem a prova. Passou a língua entre os seios sentido a herdeira Hyuuga afundar uma das mãos nos fios negros dos cabelos empurrando a boca dele contra sua pele. A outra mão lhe arranhava o tórax deixando riscos avermelhados por onde as unhas percorriam.

A mão dele que antes acariciava um dos seios foi substituída pela língua experiente. Sugava,lambia,mordiscava. Hinata apenas gemia manhosamente. A face corada, a respiração ofegante. Ele estava levando-a ao delírio. A herdeira Hyuuga deslizou uma das mãos até o cós da calça de Sasuke, puxando a peça de roupa para baixo como se quisesse tirá-la. Ela desejava um contato maior, queria sentir o corpo nu dele sobre o dela. Apenas pele com pele sem as roupas para atrapalharem.

Conseguia visualizar o desejo no semblante de Hinata e ele sabia que possuía aquele mesmo brilho de cobiça nos próprios olhos negros. Apenas se separaram para acabarem de tirarem à roupa. Ele estava afoito tirou a calça rapidamente e a roupa íntima. Após tirar a própria roupa o homem eufórico ajudou a mulher de orbes perolada a tirar o vestido, a calcinha ele tratou de rasgá-la e jogar a peça no chão. Para Sasuke estavam perdendo tempo naqueles detalhes.

Deitou-se novamente sobre Hinata. Sentiam perfeitamente o corpo um do outro. Ela era curvas. Ele era músculos. Ambos se completavam. Voltaram a beijar-se sem suprir a paixão. Hinata não queria apenas sentir prazer, queria também oferecer deleite. Ela lhe mordiscou o lábio inferior sugando a carne da boca. Ele sorriu sentindo aquele contato. As coisas a partir dali ficariam mais quentes, pois ela começava a corresponder as carícias.

Pressionou o quadril contra o dela ouvindo-a suspirar demoradamente ao sentir o volume roçando-lhe contra as pernas. Ele pedia com gestos permissão para aprofundar o contato. Ela consentiu. Separou as pernas timidamente para que ele se encaixasse entre elas, o que ele fez simultaneamente.

_-Se uma parte de você não quer isso Hinata é melhor falar agora. -_Ele dizia contra um dos seios mordendo-o arrancando um gemido pouco discreto da herdeira Hyuuga. -_Eu não sei se vou conseguir parar depois._

-_Eu... Nunca... Quis tanto... algo na minha vida!-_dizia tentando controlar a respiração e o corpo que começava a estremecer de deleite.

Ele não disse mais nada apenas voltou a tocá-la diante das palavras sinceras que ela proferiu. Os beijos dos seios desceram para a barriga deixando um rastro molhado de saliva. Deuses... Ela podia sentir o corpo queimar. As mãos dele lhe acariciavam as coxas com carinhos sutis que aos poucos se tornavam mais picantes apertando a pele até que ficasse vermelha. Prendeu a própria respiração ao sentir a boca dele tão perto da sua feminilidade. Ele sorriu maliciosamente ao observar o olhar de expectativa que ela possuía.

Depositou um beijo naquela região ouvindo uma exclamação excitada da parte de Hinata. Inebriada. Era assim que ela se encontrava. Ele deslizou dois dedos para parte interna das coxas massageando-a. Os gemidos da herdeira Hyuuga tornaram-se mais altos, agonizantes e intensos. Ele sabia como satisfazer uma mulher, disso não tinha dúvidas. Exatamente como toca-la, os pontos sensíveis para o ápice da insanidade.

Hinata agarrou os lençóis e arqueou as costas sentindo os movimentos que ele fazia com os dedos em um vai e vem lento e suave dentro dela. Ao arquear o corpo, os seios da herdeira Hyuuga ficaram espremidos contra os músculos do peito masculino. Dessa vez ele deixou um baixo gemido escapar. Sentia a maciez do busto farto. O herdeiro Uchiha gostava da suavidade da pele dela contra a sua.

Ao sentir o corpo de Hinata estremecer com brusquidão ele tirou os dedos de dentro da cavidade úmida ouvindo-a suspirar em protesto. Ela arfava. Mordia o próprio lábio sensualmente o instigando a ir mais além. Ele não precisava de muito para ficar excitado. Só de senti-la daquela forma tão entregue já era suficiente. Ajeitou-se novamente sobre o corpo dela de uma maneira que se encaixasse no meio das pernas sinuosas. Era o momento. Ele não agüentava mais esperar. Queria senti-la, precisava naquele momento possuí-la.

Sem qualquer pudor ele friccionou o membro contra a feminilidade deslizando-o para dentro dela com certo vigor. Hinata já não era tão inocente, havia deixado de ser virgem há um tempo. Porém a sensação dele invadido-a era totalmente diferente das outras vezes que havia praticado sexo com Naruto. Com Sasuke parecia ter sentido, vontade... Prazer. Ela se sentia viva, não era uma boneca inflável. Hinata agarrou-se contra o corpo dele com força. Pareciam um só indivíduo de tão grudados que se encontravam.

Hinata jogou a cabeça para trás rendendo-se a sensação de dor que lhe envolvia a cavidade que era invadida com ímpeto. Não era uma dor torturante, muito pelo contrário era uma dor prazerosa que fazia com que seu corpo se extasiasse formando gemidos desconexos e excitantes. Sasuke não sabia o que o deixava mais enérgico, os gemidos sensuais que ela pronunciava contra sua orelha acompanhado de beijos molhados naquela região ou a maneira que ela deslizada as mãos sobre suas costas em um carinho tímido e provocante. Ela desenhava os músculos de suas costas com os dedos querendo gravá-los em sua memória. Ele sentia a cavidade úmida lhe apertar o membro latejante que pulsava dentro dela querendo movimentar-se.

Ao notar o receio dele de iniciar os movimentos ela levantou o quadril fazendo com que ele soltasse um rosnado arrebatado. Ela provocava-o, a intenção era fazer com que ele continuasse da onde havia parado. O pedido mudo dela foi atendido por ele com certo arrojo. Gemendo alto ele passou a movimentar o quadril contra o dela, saindo e entrando. Entocadas rápidas, fundas, lentas, longas. Tudo dependia da maneira que o desejo lhe subia pelo corpo até aquela região em que estavam interligados. As mãos dela desciam matreiramente pelas nádegas e pernas do herdeiro Uchiha, esse encontrava-se ocupado gemendo nos ouvidos femininos mostrando para herdeira Hyuuga que ela também o satisfazia.

Uma fina camada de suor se formava sobre os corpos que se movimentavam sensualmente como em uma dança. Os gemidos que ambos proferiam eram roucos, sôfregos compondo assim a melodia que invadia o quarto. Os corpos se estremeciam se chocavam se reconheciam.

Ele sentiu os músculos internos da femilidade se contraírem pela quinta vez anunciado mais um término de um orgasmos da mulher a baixo de si. Ele não demorou muito a chegar ao ápice. Sentiu o gozo chegar como um tsunami e preencher a cavidade úmida que lhe encasulava.

_-Sasu... Ke!-_ela gritou o nome dele de maneira alta ao sentir o líquido quente lhe escorrer pelas pernas.

Ele sorria satisfeito. As sensações de prazer que havia sentido ainda estavam em seu corpo. Ambos arfavam cansados. Ele deixou que o corpo repousasse sobre o dela até que sua respiração voltasse ao normal. Quando estava com os batimentos um pouco mais tranqüilizados saiu de dentro da herdeira Hyuuga deixando que o corpo caísse ao lado do de Hinata na cama.

Era impressionante como o perfume dela continuava adorável, mesmo misturando-se ao cheiro de sexo que impregnava o quarto. Nunca fora tão prazeroso fazer amor com uma mulher, havia gemido como um adolescente que descobria os hormônios o que de fato não era. Tinha muita experiência em relações sexuais, tanta que os amigos lhe apelidaram de _putão de Konoha. _Mas ao lado de Hinata se sentia inexperiente pelo fato de estar mais preocupado em satisfazê-la do que a si próprio.

Puxou o corpo tímido da mulher ao seu lado fazendo com que ela deita-se por cima dele. Beijou-a demoradamente brincando com os lábios inchados devido aos beijos insaciáveis de minutos atrás.

_-Você sem dúvida é uma mulher especial!-_As lágrimas formavam-se nos olhos perolados. Finalmente sentia-se viva. Ao sentir as gotículas cristalinas caírem em seu corpo desnudo ele olhou o semblante choroso dela confuso. Teria ele a machucado ou ela estaria arrependida? Não queria que ela tivesse se arrependido do que haviam feito, pois arrependimento não passava pela cabeça dele. -_Se arrependeu Hinata?_

_-Não!-_Ela acariciou a franja dele desgrudando os fios negros da testa suada.

_-Então por que está chorando?-_Ele fazia um delicado carinho nas costas esguias da herdeira Hyuuga.

_-Não são lágrimas de arrependimento ou tristeza Sasuke. São lágrimas de felicidade!-_ela beijou_-_lhe timidamente sentindo que os lábios dele esboçavam um sorriso diante das palavras proferidas por ela.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_-Então Sakura disse tudo isso mesmo pra Hinata?-_Kakashi estava encostado na parede com os braços cruzados. –_Tsunade-Sama esse amor da Sakura pelo Sasuke está ficando doentio... E perigoso._

A Hokage observava os poucos convidados que ainda estavam na festa. A maioria eram bêbados ou jogadores persistentes que ainda tinham a esperança de conseguir ganhar o dinheiro perdido de volta em plenas três horas da manhã.

_-Eu estou muito preocupada com a Sakura!Você sabe que eu a considero como uma filha e ela está agindo de uma maneira que parece ter uma mente sombria e maligna_. _Sakura sempre teve personalidade forte, mas não é má pessoa -_ Tsunade soltava os cabelos loiros do penteado que começava a lhe incomodar. A hokage falava de uma maneira seria quebrando a imagem maliciosa que normalmente exalava. _-Ela agindo dessa forma eu temo pelo que ela pode fazer com a Hinata._

_-Nenhuma das duas percebeu que você estava no banheiro naquela hora?-_Kakashi visualizou a Hokage balançar a cabeça negativamente.

_-Eu estava com a porta do banheiro que usava fechada e quando escutei a briga começar fiquei calada para entender os motivos da discussão. -_Tsunade tirou os sapatos jogando-os em um canto qualquer e massageando os pés. -_Quando ouvi o choro de Hinata pensei em ir consolá-la... Mas Sasuke apareceu e a levou embora._

Kakashi arqueou uma sobrancelha ao escutar o nome do antigo aluno. Sorriu por de baixo da máscara. Tsunade sabia que o homem a sua frente ria, o brilho de diversão em seus olhos era visível.

_-Kakashi não acho a situação engraçada!Por que está rindo?-_Tsunade desamarrou a alça do vestido acariciou a nuca no lugar onde o nó da veste pressionava machucando a pele.

_- Acho que dessa vez o coração "inatingível" do Sasuke foi conquistado. Para o azar de Sakura e a alegria de Hinata. -_Kakashi notou Tsunade levantar o vestido até as coxas. –_Pelos Deuses Tsunade-sama pare de se desarrumar. Daqui a pouco você vai estar pelada no meio do salão. Deixe para tirar a roupa em sua casa._

_-Ahhh como se você não estivesse doidinho para me ver pelada Kakashi taradão. -_Ela piscou para o Kakashi e lhe jogou um beijinho de longe. Ele deu um sorriso debochado por de baixo da máscara e disse irônico.

_-Você?Não mesmo!Quero dormir sem ter pesadelos essa noite. -_A Hokage jogou o sapato sobre Kakashi. O salto acertou diretamente o canto esquerdo da testa do shinobi. Ele acariciou o local e olhou irritado para a loira sentada a sua frente que sorria vingativa ao notar a marca roxeada que começava a se formar no local.

-_Ohhhhhh desculpe esperava acertar outras partes. -_disse mentirosamente olhando para partes mais despudorosas do homem.

_- Cínica!-_disse ele aborrecido.

_-Obrigada!_

_-Isso não foi um elogio._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

A cabeça dela trabalhava arduamente naquela noite. Tinha que formular um plano para separar Hinata de Sasuke. O casamento dela com Naruto seria daqui a um mês e o herdeiro Uchiha parecia não querer uma idéia idiota usar Naruto para tentar fazer ciúmes em Sasuke,devia ter usado o método mais fácil...atributos fí sua situação estava critica,estava com dois problemas que pareciam virar uma grande bola de neve preste a derruba-la.O primeiro era o casório inóspito com o portador da Kyubi.E o segundo era que matar dois coelhos com uma cajadada só,desfazer daqueles dois estorvos de uma só vez.

Uma idéia fúnebre passou-lhe pela cabeça. Ainda não sabia como se desfazer de Naruto e de seu futuro véu e grinalda com o ém para Hinata tinha planos.

_-Diga adeus aos seus dias felizes de amor vadia Hyuuga, pois eles vão acabar logo. -_Pensou Sakura maldosamente_. _Não precisava partir para um homicídio, era inteligente e eficaz com a língua ferina. Faria com que a própria Hinata desse um ponto final no relacionamento com Sasuke.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_**Duas semanas depois**_

O dia amanheceu frio com muitas nuvens acinzentadas recobrindo o céu. A probabilidade de chover era eminente. A instabilidade no tempo avisava a chegada de uma nova estação, o inverno. Apesar da temperatura fria do lado de fora da casa, o quarto em que Sasuke e Hinata se encontravam o clima era quente.

Ela estava sentada sobre ele movimentando-se para cima e para baixo fazendo com que o membro rijo deslizasse para dentro dela de uma maneira que entrasse por completo. As duas mãos sobre os ombros masculinos procuravam apoio. A cabeça jogada para trás deixava o pescoço livre que era recoberto por beijos ardentes. O nome dele era gritado pela voz feminina toda vez que ela sentia ser preenchida com mais voracidade e ímpeto. Gostava de fazer "_aquilo" com ele. _Não se sentiria segura e a vontade com outro homem.

Hinata parecia ter se acostumado e aprendido a gostar da maneira selvagem que ele fazia amor. Não era o estilo romântico era o estilo dominador. As duas mãos dele estavam segurando-a pelo quadril ajudando-a a movimentar-se sobre ele. Os gemidos de Sasuke eram mais discretos. Quando ele sentia os músculos internos dela apertando-lhe o membro não se expressava com gemidos altos como Hinata, ele preferia expressar o prazer mordendo-lhe a tez alva.

O gozo chegou simultaneamente para ambos. O gemido lúbrico escapou dos lábios dos dois ecoando pelo quarto. Permaneceram naquela posição sentindo as gotas de suor fluírem pela pele escorrendo de um corpo para o outro.

_-Acho que eu ganhei de novo. Eu disse que você gemeria mais alto._

_-Você trapaceou!-_disse ela mordendo-lhe o lóbulo da orelha enquanto deslizava as mãos pelos músculos do dorso de Sasuke.

_-Foi uma vitória justa! _-Ela saiu de cima dele abandonando o calor do corpo másculo_. _Hinata enrolou-se no lençol para cobrir a nudez e procurava o que restava da roupa que Sasuke havia rasgado na tentativa vitoriosa de deixá-la nua. _-Hoje à noite eu escolho a posição como recompensa._

Ela fingiu não escutar. Olhou para o que sobrou da roupa e arqueou uma sobrancelha exatamente como ele fazia. Sasuke conteve-se para não rir. A herdeira Hyuuga começava a pegar as manias dele.

-_Sasuke se você continuar rasgando minhas roupas daqui a pouco eu vou ter que andar pelada pelas ruas de Konoha. -_Disse ela calmamente fazendo uma observação.

_-"Tenho certeza que os homens da vila não vão se incomodar. Ainda mais olhar um corpinho tão... tão... GOSTOSO." A culpa é sua que fica me atiçando!-_disse ele fazendo uma expressão de inocente. Deitou-se e colocou as mãos atrás da cabeça. -_Hinata por que você está enrolada nesse lençol idiota?Não tem nada ai que eu já não tenha visto_. _"Não só vi como mordi tudinho!"_

Ela corou violentamente. Apesar de já estarem a duas semanas dormindo juntos como se fossem realmente namorados de verdade ela não conseguia conter a timidez. O pior de tudo é que ele fazia de propósito, deixava bem claro que sentia prazer em deixá-la sem graça.

Ele não conseguia parar de olhá-la, toca-la e senti-la. Hinata parecia ser como um vicio, se ficasse sem ela por um dia ficava louco. Não era imune ao charme que ela exalava. E isso lhe incomodava. Normalmente ele causava a sensação de vazio nas mulheres com sua ausência, mas com a herdeira Hyuuga os papéis haviam se invertido. Ele era dominado por ela mesmo que Hinata não tivesse consciência disso. Não sabia o que estava acontecendo com ele. Ainda não havia percebido que estava apaixonado. Ou talvez não quisesse admitir. Sempre dissera para si mesmo que nunca amaria. As mulheres em sua vida não seriam nada além de sexo_." O que há entre nós é apenas desejo carnal."_Era o que dizia para si mesmo tentando se convencer,o que a cada dia tornava-se mais difícil.

_-Sasuke estamos atrasados para o trabalho. -_disse ela correndo para o banheiro para um banho rápido. Ele suspirou derrotado. Pensaria em seus sentimentos outra hora. Levantou-se da cama para se juntar a herdeira Hyuuga no banho_. "Quem sabe ela me deixa esfregar-lhe as costas... ou algo mais."_ Pensou maliciosamente.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sasuke abriu a porta da sala encontrando Neji e Kakashi conversando. Ao notarem a presença dele pararam de falar. Sasuke teve a impressão de que ele era o assunto da conversa, teve suas suspeitas confirmadas ao notar o olhar dos dois homens dentro do recinto. Kakashi olhava-o maliciosamente tendo pensamentos pervertidos sobre o porquê do atraso do antigo aluno. Neji... Bom esse sempre lhe olhava irritado.

_-Sasuke você está com um semblante tão bem disposto hoje. Aposto que Hinata tem haver com essa cara de bobo. _-Kakashi falava divertido deixando Sasuke envergonhado com as alusões. _-Quem me dera chegar atrasado por esses motivos..._

_-No seu caso é falta de vergonha na cara mesmo. E pare de fazer insinuações depravadas. -_Sasuke aproximou-se de Neji que havia apagado o semblante irritado e lhe olhava divertidamente.

Neji parecia ter desistido de Hinata ao notar que a prima parecia feliz ao lado de Sasuke. Porém Neji mal sabia que aquele namoro era uma farsa. Se ele soubesse talvez estivesse tentando conquistar a prima com quem sonhava um dia poder ter em seus braços. Mas ele não tinha conhecimento desse fato, então preferia ficar indiferente aquele namoro que no fundo lhe incomodava - mas que ele não iria admitir -. Demonstrava o incomodo com brincadeiras ambíguas desferidas a Sasuke como uma breve indireta.

_-Ela ta acabando com você Uchiha. Parece que você não tem tanto fôlego como as mulheres dizem. Eu sempre soube que eram mentira os boatos._ -Neji havia arranjado outra maneira de irritá-lo. Voltaram a ser amigos, mas isso não queria dizer que brigavam menos. Apenas não sentiam mais vontade de matar um ao outro.

_-Vai pro inferno Neji!-_Sasuke lhe lançou um olhar aborrecido e andou até a mesa abrindo a gaveta e pegando alguns pergaminhos. Espalhou-os na mesa e disse em seguida._ -Em vez de vocês ficarem comentando sobre minha vida sexual que tal analisarmos as missões que vamos realizar hoje?_

_-Ahhhhhhhh que lindo ele ta apaixonado!-_disse Kakashi imitando a voz de uma garotinha histérica que acabara de descobrir uma fofoca nova. Sasuke rodeou os olhos entediado. Era cedo de mais para ter que aturar aquilo... Ou melhor, Kakashi idiota.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_-Kiba eu já pedi desculpas pelo atraso. _-Dizia Hinata gentilmente ao homem que continuava a reclamar. -_Eu prometo que isso não vai mais acontecer._

_-Você disse que não ia mais repetir os atrasos há três dias atrás._

Ele chamou Akamaru com um assobio e saiu da sala batendo a porta. Hinata suspirou desistindo de acalmar o amigo. Kiba estava a tratando com rigidez desde que ela começara a chegar atrasada. O homem de caninos imaginava o que ela fazia com Sasuke para os atrasos se tornarem cada vez mais freqüentes. Essa idéia deixava Hinata sem graça de certa forma. Sua vida sexual estava sendo exposta involuntariamente.

-_Não ligue Hinata isso é ciúme!Kiba ainda não se adaptou a idéia de você estar namorando o Sasuke. -_disse Shino sem dar muita importância.

-_Ahhh Shino espero que ele se conforme rápido, pois está se tornando uma situação de difícil convivência entre nós dois. -_Disse tristemente. Não queria ter que se afastar do amigo, porém na circunstância era a única opção que encontrava para acabar não brigando com Kiba.

_-Tenha mais paciência com ele Hinata. -_Shino entregou um cartão azul celeste para Hinata. Era o convite de casamento de Naruto e Sakura e estava endereçado a ela. -_Naruto pediu para te entregar. Você pretende ir?_

_-Não sei!Acho que vou acabar indo, Sasuke é o padrinho. –_disse ela depositando o convite em uma das gavetas da mesa. Faltava apenas uma semana para o casamento do ex-namorado, se ainda tinha esperança de acabar com o casório do portados da Kyubi tinha que ser rápida. Mas faltava vontade. Na verdade esperava que Naruto e Sakura fossem felizes e que a konoichi de cabelos róseos esquecesse Sasuke.

A herdeira Hyuuga estava apaixonada pelo herdeiro Uchiha, admitia. Porém não sabia se ele também gostava dela ou se pra ele ela não passava de uma mulher que servia apenas para entretê-lo. Balançou a cabeça negativamente querendo dispersar aqueles pensamentos de sua cabeça. Olhou sorrindo para Shino tentado disfarçar seu atual tormento: Os reais sentimentos de Sasuke em relação a ela.

_- Mas mudando de assunto você vai com a Ino no casamento do Naruto?Fiquei sabendo que estão namorando._

_-Sasuke critica o Kakashi, mas é tão fofoqueiro quanto ele. -_disse Shino tirando os óculos para limpa-los na roupa.

_-Não foi ele que me contou... Foi a Ino!-_disse Hinata soltando uma risada ao olhar para cara de espanto do amigo. -_Parece que ela não quer mais manter o relacionamento de vocês em segredo._

_-Já era sem tempo. Estava começando a achar que ela não gostava de mim. _-Ele parecia feliz em saber que Ino queria admiti-lo publicamente._ -Hinata temos uma missão daqui à uma hora, é melhor eu procurar o Kiba, sabe-se lá onde ele se enfiou._

A herdeira Hyuuga sabia que aquilo era apenas uma desculpa de Shino para sair da sala e encher a namorada de beijos pelo que acabara de escutar. Pelo que a loira havia contado a ela eles estavam brigando muito por manter o namoro oculto, esse fato parecia aborrecer Shino. Ino havia tomado à atitude certa, havia cortado o mal pela raiz e agora receberia sua recompensa: Carinhos apaixonados da pessoa que amava.

Shino saiu da sala deixando-a sozinha. Hinata virou-se para o armário a procura do pergaminho que tinha os dados da missão que iriam realizar. Escutou o barulho da porta se abrir e disse sem olhar para o individuo que entrava.

_-Shino esqueceu alguma coisa?_

_-Não é o Shino!_

Hinata não precisava virar-se para identificar quem falava. Deixou os pergaminhos que segurava caírem no chão. O corpo tremeu não só de medo como também de raiva. Era tola de mais por achar que se livraria daquela sombra do mal, ainda mais no momento em que estava feliz.

_-O que quer de mim Sakura?-_Disse Hinata se virando para porta notando a figura da mulher de cabelos róseos com o costumeiro sorriso dissimulado nos lábios.

Devia ter imaginado que próximo do próprio casamento Sakura iria voltar a atacar para tentar impedir que o casório se realizasse. Faltavam apenas poucos dias para que Sakura se tornasse a futura senhora Uzumaki. Aquele fato não abalava mais a herdeira Hyuuga. Se dependesse de Hinata, Naruto e a futura mulher – que era uma fingida, nefanda que não merecia uma gota de felicidade na vida - seriam felizes para sempre. Todavia o desejo de Sakura não era ter o sobrenome Uzumaki anexado ao seu nome, e sim Uchiha.

_-Quero que você se afaste do Sasuke_. -Sakura trancou a porta atrás de si sobre o olhar de temor da herdeira Hyuuga. _- Mesmo que seja contra minha vontade eu estou fazendo um favor para você Hinata mandando que você fique longe dele. Quem sabe assim você não coloque em sua estante mais uma decepção amorosa._

_-Favor?-_perguntou confusa. Não sabia a onde Sakura queria chegar, todavia pressentia que tapas em forma de palavras mordazes seriam ditas contra si causando mais dor do que qualquer agressão física. Sakura tinha o dom de não precisar apelar para o físico, ela sabia como fazer alguém sangrar apenas com comentários sórdidos.

_-Rock Lee me contou que os rapazes estão preparando uma despedida de solteiro para o Naruto_. -Sakura andou até a poltrona e sentou-se cruzando as pernas demoradamente. Tentava passar uma imagem de superioridade. -_Imagine quantas putas e strippers eles vão contratar. Sasuke é muito requisitado entre elas, duvido muito que ele vá ficar só olhando enquanto elas ficam se oferecendo. Mas vocês são namorados não é mesmo Hinata? Ele deve dizer que te ama todos os dias... Então talvez você não precise ficar tão apreensiva se alguma mulherzinha qualquer o roube de você, ou que você ganhe dois grandes chifres na cabeça._

Era doloroso admitir, mas Sakura tinha razão. Em meio a tantas mulheres semi nuas, dançando sensualmente com fantasias sexuais e para incentivar litros de álcool o provável é que o herdeiro Uchiha não se contivesse e passasse uma noite luxuriosa junto a outras mulheres. Hinata então pensou melancolicamente: Ele tinha todo o direito, afinal eles não eram noivos, casados ou namorados. Ela não era nada significativa para exigir dele fidelidade.

As palavras ditas por Sakura entraram na mente de Hinata causando uma reflexão sobre os fatos que aconteciam em sua vida durante essas duas últimas semanas. Dia após dia, noite após noite se entregava a Sasuke no momento que ele desejava. Ela fazia isso por que queria, pois ele nunca havia dito que a amava. Hinata desejava que aquilo que viviam se tornasse real. Mas Sasuke frequentemente falava a palavra _farsa_ ao descrever as atitudes de ão era isso... Ela era uma farsa, algo parecido a um divertimento momentâneo para ele passar o tempo. Dessa forma que começava a se sentir diante dele. A herdeira Hyuuga tinha certeza que amava Sasuke, porém não fazia idéia se o sentimento era recíproco.

_-Você devia estar preocupada com o seu futuro marido Sakura... Não com o MEU namorado._ -Alfinetou Hinata. A força de retrucar os comentários proferidos pela konoichi de cabelos róseos parecia ter voltado. Não sabia por quanto tempo ia ter aquela coragem dentro de si. Por breves momentos ela lhe invadia em outros apenas a fraqueza dominava.

_-Mas eu estou cuidando do meu futuro marido, e ele não é o Naruto. -_disse Sakura com um sorrisinho debochado. Aquelas palavras haviam soado como uma indireta e Hinata havia entendido perfeitamente que o futuro marido que ela se referia era Sasuke. -_Como eu disse antes ele logo vai enjoar de você. Sabe qual o melhor de tudo?Eu tenho certeza que isso vai acontecer antes de eu casar com o Naruto. Você perdeu Hinata!_

_-Saia da minha sala!-_Hinata apontou em direção a porta. Sua voz havia saído fraca. Sakura não achava que precisava ficar mais tempo ali, já havia confundido suficientemente a cabeça da herdeira Hyuuga. A mulher de madeixas rosa levantou-se da poltrona e saiu do recinto, não antes de mandar um beijinho nefasto para a herdeira Hyuuga. -_Eu não preciso escutar o que já sei!_

Foram as palavras que Hinata pronunciou em um timbre melancólico. Estava na hora de botar um fim naquela farsa... Pois não fazia mais sentido.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Apenas ele falava. Ela permanecia em total silêncio apenas escutando. Os olhos perolados fixos no semblante masculino, apenas o admirando... Talvez pela última vez. Sentiu um forte aperto no coração ao pensar naquilo. Ter um pouco de esperanças de ouvir _eu te amo_ não era pecado. E se fosse ela não se importava em ser pecaminosa. Acomodou-se ao lado dele no sofá. Tinha que arriscar. Daria um ponto final em tudo àquilo naquele momento, só estava esperando a coragem lhe subir ao peito.

_-Você tinha que ver a cara de idiota que o Kakashi fez quando soube que aquela "mulher" que ele estava paquerando na verdade era um homem. Vou zoar ele pro resto da vida. -_dizia Sasuke entre risos não percebendo a angústia da mulher ao seu lado. –_Isso foi bom para dar uma lição naquele depravado, quem sabe assim ele preste mais atenção na missão em vez de ficar galinhando pelas redondezas._

Era o momento, ela tinha que desabafar antes que todo aquele amor lhe sufocasse. Se a resposta fosse positiva finalmente poderia ter alguém para vida toda, agora se a resposta fosse negativa... Ainda não sabia qual seria sua reação.

_-Sasuke... Eu te amo!-_disse Hinata repentinamente.

O sorriso antes no semblante masculino desapareceu. Ele se afastou um pouco para olhá-la. Céus, como assim ela o amava? Os olhos perolados fixos nele na expectativa da resposta. O que ela esperava?Que ele também dissesse eu te amo?

_-Hinata o que diabos você ta falando?-_a voz dele saíra aborrecida involuntariamente. Estava confuso, surpreso, irritado, feliz. Uma mistura de sentimentos que no final fazia com que ele não identificasse nenhum. Ele levantou-se se afastando totalmente dela. Andava de um lado para o outro em um gesto de nervosismo, passava os dedos nos fios negros arrepiando-os ainda mais.

_-O que eu significo para você Sasuke?_

Era uma boa pergunta. Qual o significado dela para ele?Desejo, carinho, admiração, paixão, harmonia, paz. Porém amor não era a palavra exata. Não sabia o que era amar, não havia aprendido a ter esse sentimento.

_-Somos amigos Hinata!Amigos que tem uma relação mais íntima. -_Foi à resposta fria que saiu dos lábios masculinos. Hinata já sentia as gotículas de lágrimas subirem pelo rosto. Sasuke tentava não olhar-la, fingia admirar um ponto qualquer no chão muito mais interessante.

_-Eu não quero ser só sua amiga!-_disse exasperada. Ela se levantou e andou em direção ao homem que andava de um lado para o outro. Tocou na face dele com um carinho terno. -_Eu não sei quando começou, só sei que você foi me conquistando com o passar da convivência. A maneira que você me beijava que chamava pelo meu nome, que fazia sentir-me viva._

_-Você está confundindo gratidão com amor Hinata. -_disse ele tentando parecer racional e dar uma desculpa para a declaração repentina da herdeira Hyuuga.

_-Eu não estou confundido nada, eu sei muito bem o que eu sinto Sasuke. E você sabe o que sente?-_Hinata mostrava irritação pela primeira vez desde que começaram a discutir.

Ela não aceitava o fato dele tentar formular uma desculpa para as palavras de amor que ela pronunciava enquanto ela sentia plenamente o sentimento em seu coração. Ela não podia ser boa em muitas coisas, porém em identificar os sentimentos que a afligia ela sabia perfeitamente.

Ele afastou as mãos delicadas de seu rosto. Sem olhá-la nos olhos ele começou a falar com um timbre ligeiramente baixo.

_-Hinata estamos juntos apenas por um propósito e você sabe qual é. Afinal foi você que o propôs. -_ele parou por alguns segundos, ainda lutava para não olha-la. Se a visse chorando nunca se perdoaria por saber que aquelas lágrimas foram causadas por ele. –_Me desculpe Hinata, mas eu não sei amar!_

_-Me deixe -me mostrar o que é amar... Me amar!- _a voz havia saído falhada devido ao choro. Ela ainda tinha esperança. Era só ele dizer SIM.

_-Sinto muito, mas creio que isso seja algo que eu não possa aprender._

Ele deu dois passos para trás se afastando da herdeira Hyuuga. Era o fim. Sabia que esse dia iria chegar, mas não imaginava que seria tão próximo e que lhe causaria aquele... Incomodo no peito. Ou seria no coração?Ainda queria passar mais tempo ao lado dela apenas a sentindo. Seria egoísmo pedir para Hinata ficar ao lado dele apenas compartilhando carícias enquanto ela necessitava de um sentimento maior.

Olhou-a pela primeira vez desde que aquela conversa havia começado. Sentiu-se sufocado ao notar o brilho nos olhos perolados. Decepção... Era isso que Hinata esboçava ao olhá-lo. O sorriso melancólico nos lábios rosados deixava claro que qualquer vestígio dos momentos que tiveram transformaram-se de rosas em espinhos que a faziam sangrar por dentro.

Ela andou em passos lentos até a porta, enxugava as lágrimas no caminho tentando ser forte de não desabar em pranto ali na frente dele. Apesar das lágrimas já lhe escorrerem pela face. Eram silenciosas, como uma triste brisa de inverno.

_-Não precisamos mais fingir! Espero que Sakura aprenda a amar o Naruto e seja muito feliz com ele. -_Hinata abriu a porta e antes de sair olhou uma última vez para trás admirando o bonito rosto de Sasuke. Ele parecia em transe ainda estava tentando associar o fim de tudo... O fim dos dois. Hinata esboçou outro sorriso triste e disse gentilmente antes de sair da casa – _Dói muito saber que eu não consegui ter seu coração. Mas se um dia você aprender a amar alguém, mesmo que seja outra mulher e com ela você for feliz... Acho que vai ser minha felicidade. Você é um homem maravilhoso Sasuke. A mulher que você escolher vai ser feliz ao seu lado. Eu seria feliz ao seu lado._

A imagem dela saindo da vida dele era agonizante. Hinata havia o deixado. Estava novamente sozinho em uma vida sem sentido... E era por vontade própria. Por que era tão difícil dizer três palavras? Eu te amo... Eu te amo... Eu te amo. Elas ecoavam na cabeça do herdeiro Uchiha como se gritassem para não deixar a herdeira Hyuuga desaparecer da vida dele.

_-Eu não mereço alguém como você Hinata. -_ Ele tocou o próprio rosto ao sentir gotículas molhada lhe escorrendo pela face. Eram... Lágrimas?O grande Uchiha Sasuke estava chorando por uma mulher?Um fato inédito e único. Não adianta chorar pelo leite derramado, só lhe restava espera-lo secar.

**Continua...**


	10. Uma vida sem você

_No começo era só o seu capricho. Pra não dar em nada era apenas sexo. _

_O sexo foi deixando assim, seu amor dentro de mim e esse nosso começo ficou sem fim._

__

Me desculpa se eu tento é tão insuportável ver que eu te amo, te amo, te amo

Desculpa se não falo baixo.

Não sei dizer tão quieto o tanto que eu te se eu não levo tão a sé te olho eu perdi no seu coração dói tanto quando eu te falo tão emocionado que eu estou apaixonado.

___(Imbranato -Tiziano Ferro. )_

___X_

**Aprendendo a amar**

Por Pink Ringo

**Capítulo dez - **Uma vida sem você

A semana passou rapidamente. Faltava apenas um dia para o casamento mais esperado de Konoha em que Sakura e Naruto seriam os noivos. Todos os amigos de certa forma estavam ajudando nos preparativos para a festa. Ino ficou encarregada dos arranjos de flores para decoração, além do buquê da noiva. Tenten estava confeitando o bolo. Rock Lee estava cuidando dos seguranças que iriam trabalhar na festa. Tsunade fora encarregada da "diversão" – todos já imaginavam que mesas de jogos e bebidas com 100% de teor álcoolico não iriam faltar. - e dos garçons. Kakashi junto a Gai e Kiba estavam mais preocupados em providenciar a despedida de solteiro de Naruto.

Sasuke havia dado a desculpa que não entendia nada de casamentos por isso não poderia ajudar. Kakashi naquela manhã, porém havia arrastado o antigo discípulo com ele para "pesquisar" quais as melhores dançarinas para animar a despedida de solteiro que fariam naquela noite.

_-Kakashi puta que pariu sabe que horas são?-_Sasuke colocou os óculos escuros tentando proteger os olhos da claridade do dia, apesar de ser uma manhã nublada devido ao inverno. Falava em um timbre mal humorado e cortante. -_São sete da manhã. Ainda me pergunto como você conseguiu me tirar da cama nesse horário em pleno sábado. _

_-Hum... Acho que foi quando eu disse que faria um stripper em cima da sua cama se você não se levantasse. -_disse Kakashi espontâneo sem qualquer vestígio de vergonha. Olhava alguns endereços com nome de mulheres escrito ao lado.

_-Lembre-me de matá-lo quando meu corpo acordar. -_Sasuke bocejou preguiçosamente.

Havia demorado a pegar no sono noite passada. Desde que Hinata tinha dado um ponto final na farsa que eles interpretavam nunca mais haviam se visto. Nos dias de trabalho ela não o procurara e ele muito menos. Estavam se evitando. Como moravam em bairros opostos não se encontravam pelas ruas.

Todavia o herdeiro Uchiha passava cada minuto pensando naqueles incríveis olhos perolados, no cheiro adocicado e no sorriso terno. Ela fazia falta. Fechava os olhos e a via em seus sonhos. O pior de tudo é que aos poucos esses sonhos começavam a virar pesadelos. Às vezes acordava com uma incrível fúria no peito ao sonhar que Kiba raptava Hinata de seus braços ou que Neji estava em baixo de uma árvore aos beijos com a herdeira Hyuuga. Seria isso uma premonição que iria perdê-la?Mas como se perde algo que nunca havia sido realmente dele_. "Só não foi sua porque você não quis idiota."_ Chamou a própria atenção.

_-Pensando na Hinata?-_perguntou Kakashi riscando um dos nomes no papel.

Fofocas era o que corria mais rápido em toda vila. No dia seguinte todos já sabiam que Hinata e ele não estavam mais juntos. A maioria das pessoas diziam frases do tipo: "Eu sabia que ele não ia agüentar por muito tempo é bem o estilo do Sasuke ser enjoa fácil,Hinata era só mais uma".Quando não estavam analisando o caráter dele estavam murmurando palavras de pena em relação a herdeira Hyuuga."Pobre Hinata não consegue se dar bem em nenhum ela vai acabar solteirona,uma menina tão bonita que desperdício."

Já havia perdido as contas de tantas mulheres que haviam se aproximado dele querendo consolá-lo. Sasuke não havia perdido a oportunidade e havia dormido com todas que lhe interessava. Era apenas uma maneira de tentar tirar Hinata de sua cabeça temporariamente e com grande pesar lamentava que não tivesse funcionado. Sempre gemia o nome da herdeira Hyuuga e deixava as consoladoras frustrada por ele estar transando com elas pensando em outra mulher.

-_Claro que não!-_disse ele tentando bancar indiferença. Então mentiu entre risos -_ Estou aliviado que essa farsa tenha acabado posso voltar a minha vida de antes... Beber... Ter muitas mulheres._

_-Sei... -_disse Kakashi descrente.

_-Não gostei do seu tom de voz_. -Sasuke baixou um pouco os óculos olhando irritado para o antigo sensei. -_Era apenas uma farsa Kakashi nada mais. O problema é que eu fui um idiota que deixei as coisas se tornarem mais... Picantes. Se eu soubesse que Hinata ia acabar se apaixonando eu nunca teria dormido com ela. Melhor, nunca teria aceitado participar daquela farsa que no final das contas não deu em nada._

_-Sei..._

_-Quer parar de falar desse jeito?Esta me irritando!-_disse Sasuke entre dentes. Kakashi parou de andar ao escutar o rosnado do herdeiro Uchiha. Olhou-o paternalmente. Disse com uma voz calma e um timbre serio sem qualquer vestígio de malicia ou deboche.

_-Sasuke quer saber minha opinião?-_Sasuke estava abrindo à boca para falar Não, porém Kakashi continuou a falar antes dele responder. -_No começo até podia ser uma farsa, o que sentia por ela era pena, mas os sentimentos foram se transformando. E você sabe disso só não quer admitir. Logo tudo se transformou em carinho, desejo, paixão e finalmente amor... Tornou-se algo real._

_-Eu não sou homem de amar._

_-Uma coisa é não ser a outra é querer. -_Aquelas palavras pareciam ter mexido com o interior de Sasuke. Ele olhou nos olhos do sensei tentando analisar as palavras que lhe eram ditas - _Você tem medo que as coisas dêem errado, que você sofra no final com alguma desilusão que não saia como esperava. Por isso não se arrisca em um relacionamento. _-Kakashi olhou para o céu como se tentasse ver alguma luz em meio às nuvens. -_Não é que você não seja um homem para amar, é que você NÃO QUER amar._

Fazia sentido aquelas palavras. Porém ainda não tinha certeza. Olhou para Kakashi que agora voltara a visualizar o papel com o endereço das strippers e então deu um tapinha nas costas do antigo sensei.

_-Você não é tão idiota como eu pensava._

_-Espero que isso seja um elogio. -_disse rindo por debaixo da máscara.

_-Não se acostume... Deve ser o sono que está me fazendo elogiar um depravado que nem você._

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

O estômago estava embrulhado. Era a segunda vez que vomitava naquele dia e a quinta na semana. Será que estaria doente?Tonturas também estavam começando a fazer parte de sua rotina. Três vezes em missões, implorara a Shino e Kiba que não dissessem a ninguém que estava doente. Talvez fosse fraqueza, não estava se alimentando direito depois que havia se separado de Sasuke.

_-Hinata posso entrar?- _Hinata levantou-se da cama sentindo-se meio tonta, abriu à porta do quarto e deparo-se com uma sorridente loira de olhos azuis. Ino entrava no recinto sem cerimônias, sentou-se na cama sentindo-se a vontade. _– Ahhhhh hoje o dia começou agitado. Tenho ainda uns dez arranjos de flores para fazer e mais o buquê da noiva. Se alguma coisa der errado aquela testuda vai fazer um barraco._

_-Imagino!Vai dar tempo de fazer tudo hoje?-_perguntou Hinata com a voz fraca deitando-se na cama. A tontura estava mais forte.

_-Claro, sou uma máquina veloz quando se trata de arranjos. _-Ino sorriu mostrando o muque. Fechou o semblante e disse em um timbre preocupado ao olhar a fisionomia abatida da herdeira Hyuuga_. -Porém fiquei preocupada com você. Shino me contou que você andou desmaiando muito durante as missões. E Hanabi me contou que você andou vomitando._

-_Aqueles dois são uns fofoqueiros!-_Hinata deu um sorrisinho fraco e fingiu-se de brava. Tentou acalmar a loira que analisava cada detalhe dela como se procurasse algum vestígio de enfermidade. - _Ahhh acho que é fraqueza, não tenho comido muito bem. Estresse e depressão. Término de namoro e excesso de trabalho causam essas coisas._

_-Hinata, seu ciclo menstrual tem vindo regular?-_A herdeira Hyuuga arregalou os olhos com aquela pergunta. Ino por acaso estava suspeitando que ela estivesse grávida? Mas por outro lado não havia associado os sintomas uns com os outros. De fato seu ciclo menstrual estava atrasado e sempre vinha certo todo mês. Porém estava tentada a acreditar que sempre havia a primeira vez para este tipo de contratempo. Ao notar o aspecto pensativo da herdeira Hyuuga, Ino voltou a falar. - _Bom você e o Sasuke chegaram a ter relações sexuais certo?_

_-Ino... -_Hinata corou chamando a atenção da amiga pelas perguntas. Não estava acostumada a falar de sua sexualidade com outras pessoas. Colocou as mãos sobre o rosto tentando esconder o encabulamento.

Muitas vezes em meio à empolgação ela e Sasuke esqueciam de se prevenir, além de que nem ao menos havia se passado na cabeça dela que podia engravidar. O fato de que pudesse acontecer com qualquer pessoa menos com ela era o que normalmente se encontrava em sua mente. Ou talvez estivesse tão preocupa em sentir o presente que esquecia do futuro.

_-Hinata somos adultas falar sobre isso não tem nada de mais. -_disse Ino maternalmente tentando chamar-lhe a atenção. – _Você está com todos os sintomas de uma mulher grávida. Enjôos, desmaios e o ciclo menstrual atrasado. Além de ter saído de um relacionamento sexualmente ativo._

_-Céus... -_Hinata em todas as palavras ficava mais constrangida. Instintivamente tocou o ventre como se quisesse sentir que havia alguém lá esperando nove meses para sair. Receosa Hinata perguntou -_ Ino não tem mais ninguém que desconfie disso?_

_-Bom... Shino está desconfiado por que é muito observador. Não é um leigo que nem o Kiba que acha que você está anêmica. Arrrrrr ele é uma mula de tão lerdo. -_Ino disse zangada referindo-se ao homem de caninos. Hinata agradeceu aos céus por Kiba não desconfiar ou ele faria um alvoroço antes mesmo dela ter certeza se estava ou não esperando um filho. -_Devido ao fato dos desmaios nas missões Shino ficou preocupado e pediu algumas folgas para você,teve que contar para Tsunade-sama sobre os desfalecimentos e acho que ela suspeita de alguma coisa._

_-Ohh meu Deus espero que ela não comente com Kakashi_. -disse Hinata pensando na hipótese de Sasuke descobrir, principalmente o que ainda não estava confirmado.

_-Acho que ela não faria isso, pelo menos não tendo certeza. -_Ino levantou-se e tirou da bolsa uma caixinha depositando-a no colo de Hinata. Era um teste de gravidez. A herdeira Hyuuga ficou olhando inerte para o item sobre si. -_Como eu desconfiava aproveitei e trouxe isso para tirar de uma vez às dúvidas. Bom tenho que ir ou não acabo esses arranjos, a noite eu volto para conversar com você._

Ino colocou a bolsa nos ombros, deu um beijinho estalado na testa de Hinata e saiu do quarto deixando a herdeira Hyuuga com medo de qual resultado poderia incidir. Todavia depois de pensar naquela hipótese uma doença estava descartada, sabia exatamente o que estava acontecendo com seu corpo e não era algo ligado a uma enfermidade. Havia uma benção que se encontrava viva dentro dela esperando o momento para nascer.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

O final da tarde fora cansativa para muitos em Konoha, principalmente para aqueles que estavam ajudando nos preparativos do casamento. Porém havia lugares noturnos em Konoha em que o cansaço não era bem vindo principalmente para aqueles que pretendiam passar a noite toda em claro mergulhados no prazer.

A música alta e sensual ecoava pelo recinto. O palco era coberto por mulheres de trajes minúsculos e exóticos. Dançavam de uma forma apelativa em que seus atributos físicos eram ressaltados. A grande mesa redonda no centro era recoberta por garrafas e mais garrafas de álcool, sentados nas cadeiras sorvendo toda bebida embriagante estavam os shinobis amigos de Uzumaki Naruto. Uma despedida de solteiro que só pretendia acabar de madrugada.

Jiraya estava em um dos quarto com uma terceira mulher naquela noite. Naruto levara duas loiras e uma morena para um dos quartos, provavelmente para uma grande orgia para se despedir da vida boemia. Gai e Kakashi competiam pela atenção de uma ruiva turbinada que mais parecia um traveco. Os dois estavam tão bêbados que não sabiam diferenciar uma mulher de um homem vestido de mulher.

_-Quem conseguir levar "aquilo" para o quarto vai ter uma surpresinha bem desagradável_. -disse Shino apontando para a ruiva suspeita.

_-Talvez seja operado e os peitos sejam silicone_. -comentou Neji maldosamente. -_Mas é a segunda vez que isso acontece com o Kakashi nesse mês vou fazer questão de zoar ele até que se mate._

_-Lembre-me de nunca te irritar Neji, você é um inimigo desagradável. -_Disse Shino procurando mais algum podre dos amigos para chantagiar depois. Visualizou Rock Lee dançando no palco semi nu junto as danç tanto poder registrar aquele momento.

Kiba aproximou-se da mesa que os dois rapazes. O homem de caninos estava sem camisa e com algumas marcas de batom no pescoço e na boca. Olhou meio abobado para Shino e disse debochadamente.

_-Virou monge agora?Não vai pegar nenhuma mulher?_

_-Diferente de você eu não sou um encalhado, tenho namorada.-_disse Shino sem se alterar com o deboche do amigo. Bebeu o conhaque apreciando o sabor sem pressa de se embebedar. _-Ino vai me matar se descobri que eu estive aqui._

_-Já tó até vendo quem vai ser o próximo a casar. -_disse Kiba provocativo. Shino lançou um olhar de desgosto ao amigo e voltou a beber ignorando aquele comentário. -_E você Neji?_

_-Não é dá sua conta se eu vou pegar e quem eu vou pegar Kiba. Se manda!-_disse Neji plácido, porém com um olhar gélido.

_-Só estou aqui por que aquela moreninha linda disse que está doidinha para te dar uns amassos. Ingrato!-Kiba ap_ontou para uma mulher de pele bronzeada e olhos incrivelmente azuis. Os cabelos negros eram ondulados. Usava um maiô dourado ousado. Lançava olhares significativos para Neji que entendeu perfeitamente as insinuações da mulher_. -Já que você não quer eu vou pegar ela!-_completou Kiba animado.

Antes que Kiba começasse a andar Neji o empurrou para o lado e andou em direção à morena. Ninguém era de ferro e definitivamente aquela mulher era linda, seria um desperdício não fazer nada. Kiba rosnou e andou em direção ao lado oposta em que Neji havia seguido.

_-Acho que eu vou pra casa, se eu ficar aqui vou acabar fazendo o que não devo. -_Shino virou o copo de uma vez sorvendo todo o restante do conhaque ao notar uma mulher de cabelos castanho o chamando para perto de si_. _Era mexer com fogo permanecer ali em volta de tantas mulheres quase sem roupas.

Despediu-se dos amigos que estavam à vista e ainda sóbrios o suficiente para responder e retirou-se daquele lugar que exalava luxúria. Assustou-se ao encontrar Sasuke do lado de fora sentado em uma mureta admirando a noite nuviosa.

_-Vai cedo Shino!-_disse Sasuke ao notar a presença do rapaz.

-_Você conhece a Ino, se ela descobrir que estive aqui vai pensar coisas que não aconteceram. Eu não quero dar motivos para desconfiança. -_Disse o rapaz imaginando os gritos e o choro da loira. -_E você não vai entrar?_

_-Ahhhh eu já vi tudo que tinha ai, nada de muito interessante e que faça o meu tipo. -_Sasuke levantou-se e colocou as mãos no bolso. -_Acho que também vou pra casa._

_-Você tem visto a Hinata?- _Shino perguntou repentinamente recebendo um olhar de repreensão do herdeiro Uchiha.

_-Não!- _Sasuke disse seco.

-_Não sei se te interessa, mas ela não está muito bem_. -apesar do semblante apático Sasuke escutava tudo com atenção. Desejava saber como ela estava mesmo que tivesse que ser pela boca de outra pessoa. -_Têm desmaiado muito nas missões._

_-Doente?-_perguntou com vestígio de preocupação em seu timbre.

_-Não vou dizer o que não tenho certeza, mas seria bom que você conversasse com ela._ -Shino virou de costas pronto para seguir seu caminho. Antes de começar a andar acrescentou algumas palavras. -_Seria bom também que você parasse de fingir que é um homem inatingível e admitisse que a ama. Sempre existe uma mulher que arrebata o coração de um homem por mais distante que ele queira ser. Falo por experiência própria._

Sasuke seguiu o homem com o olhar até que ele desaparecesse na penumbra da noite. Shino estava certo, mas será que seria muito tarde para recuperar Hinata?Ainda tinha tempo?Estava apaixonado e não queria mais esconder isso, principalmente de si mesmo.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

Hinata saiu do banheiro com o semblante petrificado. Segurava seu teste de gravidez entre as mãos ocultando o resultado de uma maneira que Ino não pudesse ver. A loira tentava adivinhar o que desconfiada analisando o semblante da amiga. Hinata sentou-se na cama e olhou para a loira ao seu lado. Sorriu em um verdadeiro gesto de felicidade deixando que o teste caísse no chão, suas mãos foram automaticamente no ventre.

_-Eu vou ser mamãe!-_Ino deu um gritinho de felicidade ao escutar a herdeira Hyuuga. Abraçou Hinata eufórica.

_-Ahhhhh Parabéns Hinata!Eu sabia, eu já desconfiava. Será menino?Ou será menina?Não importa só sei que vai ser um bebê lindo. -_Ino estava tão feliz que parecia ser a mãe _- Já tem algum nome em mente?_

_-Calma Ino uma coisa de cada vez. -_A herdeira Hyuuga tentava acalmar divertidamente a agitação da amiga diante da notícia.

A tristeza que antes lhe tomava o corpo havia se dissipado por completo. Aquela criança que carregava no ventre parecia ter feito ressurgir uma luz para que a herdeira Hyuuga pudesse ser feliz. Uma benção. Um de seus maiores sonhos era ser mãe. Não esperava que se realizasse tão cedo e ainda daquela forma por acaso, mas o importante é que ela teria um filho.

_-Tem que contar ao Sasuke que ele vai ser papai. Imagine a cara daquele lesado quando souber?-_Ino riu ao tentar imaginar a cara de tacho que Sasuke faria. Apesar dele não admitir a loira sabia que o herdeiro Uchiha gostava de crianças, provavelmente ele morreria de felicidade ao saber que seria pai.

_-Eu não vou contar!Ino você tem que me prometer que vai ficar em silêncio. Em hipótese alguma o Sasuke deve saber. -_disse Hinata mostrando certo desespero na voz.

Não queria que o herdeiro Uchiha soubesse. Talvez ele pensasse que ela tivesse feito de propósito ou pior voltasse com ela por pura pena e obrigação. Não desejava ter Sasuke por causa de sentimentos como aqueles, a pena era descartada. Queria que ele a pedisse em namoro por amá-la e não porque achava-se obrigado por ser pai do filho que ela esperava.

_-Você não pode esconder isso dele, sou contra. Sasuke tem o direito de saber, esse filho também é dele. -_Ino tentava ser racional e mostrava que Hinata estava errada na atitude que tomava._ –Como pretende criar uma criança sem pai?Isso não é justo com seu filho. Sasuke pode ter os defeitos que for, mas ele não tem o caráter de alguém que abandonaria o próprio filho._

_-Já disse que não Ino!-_A herdeira Hyuuga elevou o tom de voz mostrando aborrecimento. Eram raras as vezes que Hinata falava alto e quando isso acontecia acabava calando aqueles que estavam perto de si. -_Se eu contar sobre o bebê tenho certeza que Sasuke vai querer voltar comigo, porém não é pelo sentimento que eu desejo... Amor. E sim por pena e obrigação._

_-Hinata deixa de ser besta!O Sasuke te ama só que aquele idiota ainda não percebeu. -_Hinata olhou descretente para Ino como se a loira só estivesse falando aquilo para animá-la. -_Não sei se você sabe Hinata, mas eu cheguei a ter um caso com o Sasuke._

Hinata pareceu interessada na história, não pode conter certo ciúme de Ino ao imaginar ela entre beijos e caricias ardentes com Sasuke. A loira esboçava um sorrisinho triste nos lábios finos e dizia como se estivesse voltando a uma lembrança dolorosa.

_-Sasuke nunca demonstrou ciúmes ou apego em relação a mim, mas eu fingia que não notava aquela indiferença, só desejava estar ao lado dele. Quando ele terminou o nosso casinho eu fiquei desesperada. No fundo eu sabia que não ia durar, eu fui somente mais uma transa para ele se divertir... O pior de tudo é que ele havia deixado isso bem claro, ele nunca mentiu e eu me sujeitei a isso do mesmo jeito. -_Ino suspirou pesarosamente. -_Tentei me matar cortando os pulsos, talvez eu tivesse morrido se Shino não tivesse aparecido na minha casa._

Hinata sabia de um caso parecido. O próprio. Há uns meses atrás havia tentado se suicidar pelo fato de Naruto ter terminado o namoro com ela, Sasuke havia sido seu salvador exatamente como Shino havia sido o de Ino. Ambas haviam se apaixonado por aqueles que haviam lhe trazido de volta a vida.

_-Eu entendo!- _Hinata disse sorrindo cúmplice da loira.

_-Não vou mentir no início quando soube do namoro entre você e o Sasuke eu não botava fé. Achava que você era mais uma distração momentânea dele. Mas eu fui observando melhor, Sasuke era diferente com você. -_Hinata olhou esperançosa para Ino que continuou a falar em uma voz terna. -_Ele morria de ciúmes de qualquer homem que se mostrava interessado em você. Ficava preocupado com seu bem estar, com sua felicidade. Ele era tão cuidadoso e carinhoso. Você foi única!_

A vontade de Hinata era de chorar. Como Ino poderia dizer que havia sido diferente?Sasuke havia deixado bem claro que só gostava dela como amigo, nada mais. Havia sido tão distração quanto à loira na vida do herdeiro Uchiha.

_-Não quero ter falsas esperanças Ino. Eu vou esquecer o Sasuke, vou me dedicar unicamente ao meu bebê. -_Hinata acariciou o próprio ventre como se a criança que esperava já pudesse senti-la.

_-Faça como quiser, mas pense no que eu disse. Ainda tem tempo para você e o Sasuke se acertarem basta vocês quererem. _-Ino levantou-se e mudou o timbre para um mais animado. _-Bom melhor eu ir, o meu Shino já deve estar em casa me esperando há muito tempo e ele odeia quando eu me atraso. -_Hinata acompanhou Ino até a porta do quarto e despediu-se rapidamente da loira.

Não sabia se iria ao casamento de Naruto, estava sem animo e tinha medo de acabar passando mal ou desmaiando na frente das pessoas da vila. Se mais algumas pessoas desconfiassem de que estava grávida Sasuke iria descobrir facilmente que seria pai. Afinal em Konoha fofoca era um prato cheio.

Havia tomado coragem para admitir para si mesmo que amava Hinata. Não queria perdê-la. Cada dia que ficava longe dela sentia-se como se uma parte dele morresse aos poucos deixando apenas uma carcaça vazia. Sasuke andava em direção à mansão da herdeira Hyuuga torcendo para que não fosse tarde, que ainda pudesse ter uma chance de te-la para vida toda.

_-Nunca te vi tão desesperado, chega até ser cômico!-_Ino parou de andar e deu uma risadinha marota. Não esperava encontrar Sasuke no meio do caminho. Imaginava quem o herdeiro Uchiha iria ver. -_Já não era sem tempo você tomar coragem e ir buscar a mulher que ama._

_- Hinata está bem?Shino me disse que ela tem desmaiado muito ultimamente. Ela ta doente?-_Sasuke mostrava-se preocupado e ao mesmo tempo ansioso. Iria pedir Hinata em namoro, não por pena e sim por que a amava.

_-Acho melhor você mesmo averiguar. Acabei de sair da casa dela, Hinata ainda deve estar acordada. -_Ino lhe deu um tapinha nas costas encorajador._ -Parabéns!_

"_Parabéns por quê? Essa loira é louca!". _Pensou ele confuso. Antes que perguntasse o porquê daquela felicitação Ino saiu apressada como se estivesse atrasada para algum compromisso importante. Deixou aquilo de lado e andou em direção a mansão Hyuuga já imaginando poder tocar novamente nos lábios que tanto gostava.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

Fechou os olhos, porém não conseguia dormir. Milhões de coisas passavam por sua cabeça. Seu temor momentâneo era contar para o pai. O que Hiashi diria caso soubesse que sua primogênita seria mãe solteira?Nem queria pensar a cólera do chefão Hyuuga seria aterrorizante. Era melhor esperar a barriga começar a crescer e quando não desse para esconder confessaria para Hiashi que ele seria avô.

Ouviu algumas batidas na porta do quarto e ignorou. Imaginava ser Hanabi. Porém as batidas persistiram. Levantou-se um pouco cansada, queria apenas ficar sozinha e descansar. Abriu a porta e os olhos perolados se arregalaram ao ver a imagem masculina que a olhava.

_-Sa... Su... Ke?-_tivera dificuldade de pronunciar o nome do amado. Os batimentos do coração da herdeira Hyuuga aceleraram numa intensidade que ela achou que teria um infarto. -_O que faz aqui?_

_-Vim te ver!Posso entrar?-_ele perguntou relutante. Ela assentiu balançando a cabeça afirmativamente.

O quarto dela continuava exatamente como ele vira da primeira vez que estivera ali. Porém o cheiro adocicado parecia mais impregnado no ambiente. Visualizou a camisola que ela usava. Um tecido fino e brilhante que parecia ser seda. Uma tonalidade entre o branco e o prateado, aquela cor combinava perfeitamente com os olhos perolados e contrastava com os cabelos negros caídos pelos ombros e cintura. O decote em "V" revelando a curva dos seios fartos e macios. Ele sabia da maciez do busto da mulher a sua frente, quantas vezes não havia passado a noite toda os acariciando. Simplesmente linda.

_-Shino me disse que você tem desmaiado muito no trabalho. Está doente Hinata?_

Hinata respondeu sendo direta querendo que aquela conversa terminasse o mais rápido possível.

_-Eu estou ótima!Se for só isso que veio me perguntar acho melhor vo... _

Antes que ela terminasse de falar sentiu-se pressionada contra o corpo masculino. Ele lhe abraçara. Era tão bom estar novamente envolta dos braços dele. Sentia o cheiro másculo que ele exalava lhe impregnando as narinas. Um cheiro entorpecente na qual Hinata sentira uma falta infinita.

_-Eu sinto tanto a sua falta_!-ele lhe segurou o rosto acariciando a face com o polegar. Os dedos desceram até os lábios rosados entreabertos da herdeira Hyuuga. Ela sentiu uma corrente elétrica passar pelo próprio corpo. Ele sentia os dedos queimarem no local em que mantinha contato com ela. -_Hinata sem você é como se minha vida fosse vazia, não tivesse sentido. Eu achava que você precisava de mim, mas eu finalmente percebi... Eu é que preciso de você._

Ela não disse nada, queria apenas escutar aquelas palavras doce como uma sutil declaração. Olhava a expressão de Sasuke com atenção. Os olhos dele estavam penetrados nos lábios dela, a respiração pesada, a voz rouca. Ela levou as mãos ao pescoço dele o rodeando, puxando o corpo masculino mais contra si. A voz feminina saíra em um sussurro.

_-Me diga às palavras que eu tanto quero ouvir!_

_-Eu te amo Hinata!_

Ela sorriu contra os lábios que já se se pressionavam contra o seus. As línguas se tocaram reconhecendo-se. Um beijo longo e molhado. Estavam apreciado a boca um do outro. Sasuke sugou-lhe o lábio inferior escutado um fraco gemido de prazer da herdeira Hyuuga. Hinata deslizou as mãos para debaixo da camiseta acariciando os músculos do tórax talhado e masculino.

_-Vamos para cama?-_Dessa vez ela não tinha as faces vermelhas ou o timbre encabulado. Ela desejava tanto senti-lo a possuindo que não havia tempo para timidez.

Ele deu costumeiro sorriso malicioso de lado, estava apenas esperando a permissão dela para jogá-la na cama. Pegou-a no colo e a depositou no colchão delicadamente.

Sasuke estava diferente, mais afetuoso em suas carícias normalmente ele era selvagem. Para Hinata não fazia diferença o modo do toque, o importante era que Sasuke quem a tocava. Fazia tantos dias que não se tocavam, ela precisava necessitava te-la.

O herdeiro Uchiha acariciou-lhe no braço enroscando os dedos longos na alça da camisola. Brincava com o pedaço de tecido entre os dedos. A boca estava ocupada depositando vários beijos entre o pescoço e os ombros da amada. Hinata puxava-lhe a blusa para cima querendo livrá-lo das roupas. Ele queria curtir o momento devagar, ela tinha pressa com medo de que por algum acaso o que estivesse acontecendo fosse uma ilusão devido à saudade que sentia do herdeiro Uchiha.

_-Sem pressa Hinata!- _Ele disse-lhe rouco no ouvido. Ela arrepiou-se ao sentir o hálito quente contra o seu lóbulo da orelha. Sentiu as mãos atrevidas entrando por debaixo da camisola. -_Temos toda uma vida juntos._

Uma frase um tanto clichê, porém ela não pode deixar de pensar: _Aquele momento mais parecia um sonho. _E queria que durasse eternamente.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

Depois de fazerem amor pelo menos três vezes Hinata havia adormecido nos braços do herdeiro Uchiha. Um sorriso nos lábios, a respiração serena. Apenas havia vestígios de felicidade no semblante da herdeira Hyuuga. Sasuke não conseguia dormir, queria continuar a admirá-la, imaginar um futuro ao lado dela. Hinata era a única mulher com quem se via casado, constituindo uma família. Como seriam os filhos dos dois?Deu uma risada com o rumo de seus próprios pensamentos.

Sentiu uma brisa gélida entrar pela janela aberta do quarto. A mulher dormindo ao seu lado tremeu. Ele cuidadosamente cobriu o corpo nu de Hinata, depois se levantou e fechou a janela. No caminho de volta a cama pisou em uma caixinha que estava jogada no chão. Pegou a sucata na mão e leu achando ser algum remédio que Hinata estivesse tomando. Arregalou os olhos ao notar o que era aquilo_. "Teste de gravidez? Que diabos isso ta fazendo no quarto da Hinata? Não me diga que..."._

Ele olhava da embalagem para a mulher adormecida. Milhões de coisas se passavam em sua mente. Ele seria pai?Quando Hinata pretendia contar a ele?Se por algum a caso ele não tivesse se declarado ela iria criar o filho deles sozinhos?Várias perguntas o questionava. Sabia que se por alguma hipótese Hinata estivesse grávida o bebê era dele.

Ao sentir o vazio ao seu lado Hinata levantou-se sonolenta procurando o herdeiro Uchiha pelo quarto. Encontrou-o de pé na beira da cama olhando-a como se esperasse que ela lhe dissesse algo, segurava uma caixinha entre as mãos.

_-Quando pretendia me contar? –_perguntou jogando a caixinha em cima da cama. Seu timbre era irritado e sua expressão gélida. Ela aprendera que quando ele se encontrava naquele estado não deveria questioná-lo apenas fazer o que ele mandava e responder suas perguntas sem hesitar.

_-Eu não pretendia te contar. -_disse ela mantendo a voz calma. Mas ao notar o olhar indócil que ele havia lhe lançado decidiu concertar o que havia dito. -_ Quer dizer eu não ia lhe contar por que não queria que você ficasse comigo por causa de um filho e sim porque me amava. - _ele pareceu querer escutar mais argumentos pelo ocultamento de algo tão importante. Hinata então continuou falando ruborizada pela insinuação que proferia - E_ depois que você se declarou... Bom... Estávamos ocupados não deu tempo._

Ele aproximou-se dela com o semblante inexpressivo. Hinata não soube dizer se ele estava feliz com a notícia ou se estava aborrecido. Sasuke sentou-se ao lado dela na cama e olhou para barriga da herdeira Hyuuga como se procurasse sinal de algo ali. Tocou no ventre dela com carinho, os olhos esboçando comoção.

_-Você não tinha o direito de esconder isso de mim. Esse filho é tão meu quanto seu. _-disse dando uma bronca, porém o toque e a voz que usava eram carinhosos. Com humor ele disse com um sorriso malicioso deixando todo o sentimentalismo de lado e voltando a ser o Sasuke de sempre. -_Se eu me lembro bem tive grande participação, gastei muita energia, gemidos e suor._

Se antes ela estava sem graça agora ela estava tão vermelha que Sasuke pensou que ela estava passando mal. Ela deu um sorrisinho sem graça e pressionou mais forte as mãos dele contra sua barriga.

-_Eu te amo!_

_-Meu filho não podia ter uma mãe melhor. -_ele tirou as mãos da barriga de Hinata e a puxou para sentar-se em seu colo ouvindo-a soltar uma exclamação de espanto. Ela já imaginava o que aconteceria, fariam amor novamente. Sentia Sasuke posicionando-a, o membro masculino começava a despertar roçando sinuosamente no meio das pernas dela. Hinata soltou um rouco gemido excitado. Ouviu-o falar algumas últimas palavras antes de apenas os gemidos de ambos soarem no quarto._ – Eu te amo Hinata!_

**Continua...**


	11. Aqui se faz aqui se paga

**Aprendendo a amar**

_Por Pink Ringo_

**Capítulo Onze – **Aqui se faz... Aqui se paga

A igreja estava lotada, todos em Konoha haviam comparecido ao casamento de Naruto e Sakura. Desde as pessoas simples que nem ao menos shinobis eram até mesmo figuras ilustres como a Hokage. As únicas pessoas que não se encontravam ali eram os padrinhos, o noivo e a noiva que se permaneciam em uma sala a parte enquanto o matrimonio não começava.

Hinata estava sentada no mesmo banco que Ino, Shino e Kiba. De certa forma estava desconfortável de estar naquela igreja. Não por que era o casamento de Naruto e sim por saber sobre a mente sombria de Sakura. Havia ido apenas por que Sasuke tinha insistido, e também por que queria que Sakura visse que os dois estavam juntos novamente. Caso a mulher de cabelos róseos ainda tivesse alguma esperança de possuir o herdeiro Uchiha para si que aquela expectativa acabasse ali.

Muitos ali a olhavam curiosamente como se buscasse algum vestígio do que a herdeira Hyuuga pensava. Ela estava no casamento do ex-namorado onde o atual namorado era padrinho. A maioria já sabia que ela e Sasuke haviam voltado, não somente pelo fato deles terem chegados juntos de mãos dadas, mas também por causa dos beijos que Sasuke havia feito questão de trocar com ela ao avistar Kiba e Neji. Tivera certa impressão de que ele fizera de propósito como se quisesse demarcar seu território.

_**-Flashback-**_

Hinata e Sasuke haviam acabado de chegar à Igreja que naquela hora já se encontrava lotada. Os dois pareciam o casal dos sonhos. Ele bonito com o smoking grafite e os cabelos mais arrepiados que de costume. O humor indolente e a imagem charmosa. Ela com um vestido rosa claro que combinava perfeitamente com a imagem delicada, os cabelos soltos lhe caindo pela cintura e ombros. O jeitinho tímido e os gestos suaves que a faziam ficar mais bonita. As mãos entrelaçadas firmemente como um casal.

Todos estavam abobados afinal eles não haviam terminado?Ino acenou exasperada para o casal como se silenciosamente os chamasse para sentar-se no mesmo banco. Sasuke notou Kiba ali sentado com uma cara desgostosa ao notar o quão íntimos que o herdeiro Uchiha e Hinata se encontravam novamente. _"Essa praga parece que sente o cheiro da Hinata a quilômetros."_ Pensou notando os olhares do homem de caninos para a herdeira Hyuuga. Hinata puxou Sasuke até onde se encontrava os amigos, pois se dependesse dele não iriam dar um passo naquela direção.

**-Ahhhhhh vocês voltaram a namorar?Eu sabia, eu tinha certeza.**_ - _falava Ino empolgada. Por mais que a loira tentasse não conseguia ser discreta muito menos falar baixo, naquela altura todos dentro da igreja já prestavam atenção na cena adiante, o padre parecia um dos mais interessados.

Enquanto as duas conversavam animadamente Sasuke olhou para o banco tentando achar um local em que Hinata ficasse longe o suficiente de Kiba. Estava decidido, Hinata sentaria na ponta e na única área livre ao lado Ino que se sentaria. Isso não era um talvez, ele faria as coisas se ajeitarem da maneira que ele desejava.

**-Sasuke acho melhor você ir procurar os outros padrinhos, só estavam esperando você chegar para começar o matrimonio. - **disse Shino alertando-o da hora.

Sasuke ainda parecia analisar o local onde deixava Hinata. Olhou para trás e visualizou Neji no banco de trás junto a Tenten e Rock Lee_. "Mas que porcaria, até mesmo o abutre Hyuuga aqui rodeando a minha mulher." _Notou Hinata ir ajeitar-se ao lado de Kiba, antes que ela se sentasse Sasuke puxou-a deixando-a intrigada. Levou-a até a ponta do banco e fez com que ela se acomodasse depois ordenou que Ino sentasse ao lado da herdeira Hyuuga.

_-_**Nossa que homem mais ciumento! –**disse Ino divertidamente ouvindo Sasuke rosnar: "Eu não to com ciúmes!".

**-Te vejo depois, não saia desse lugar. -**disse ele em um timbre imperativo e possessivo.

Acariciou o rosto de Hinata quando ela sorriu concordando. Naquele momento todos já estavam derretidos com a cena, não era comum ver gestos de afeto vindo de Sasuke. O herdeiro Uchiha ao notar que Kiba e Neji olhavam interessados como se quisessem ter certeza que o casal havia voltado tratou de beijar Hinata de uma maneira pouco imprópria estando dentro de uma Igreja. No início ela relutou estava envergonhada, sentia os olhares sobre ambos, porém relaxou e tratou de corresponder. As fãs de Sasuke tinham que notar que agora ele era comprometido, e para a felicidade de Hinata dessa vez não era uma mera farsa.

Quando o beijo começou a ficar picante o suficiente para deixar todos que visualizavam a cena envergonhados o padre começou a tossir propositalmente como se quisesse chamar a atenção do casal que se engolia em plena deu uma cotovelado em Sasuke que parou de beijar a namorada a contra para loira raivoso e escutou uma bronca.

**-Estamos dentro de uma igreja, só faltou você arrancar as roupas da Hinata engolindo ela desse jeito**.

-**Só não tirei por que você me atrapalhou!**- retrucou com um sorrisinho malicioso. Sabia que Kiba e Neji olhavam para ele ultrajados esperando outra atitude daquela do herdeiro Uchiha. Sasuke querendo por um pouco mais de lenha na fogueira disse antes de se afastar do grupo. – **Cuide bem de nosso bebê Hinata.**

A exclamação que se ouviu na Igreja vinha de ambos os lados. Todos estavam surpresos. No mesmo momento começaram a cochichar comentando sobre o que acabaram de ouvir. Olhavam para Hinata tentando enxergar a barriga que nem ao menos havia crescido. Hinata afundou-se no banco e colocou as mãos no rosto tentando se esconder. Sasuke lhe pagaria por fazê-la passar uma vergonha daquela... Claro que o pagamento seria na cama... E com juros.

_**-Fim do** **Flashback-**_

Sorriu ao se recordar do acontecimento. Estava se tornando tão lasciva quanto Sasuke, definitivamente ele era má influencia para ela. Mas quem se importava?Estava feliz.

Ainda sentia olhares sobre si, porém ignorava. Contava para Ino detalhadamente sobre a reconciliação com Sasuke. Shino fingia não escutar, porém ela sabia que o amigo estava atento a casa palavra. Kiba, bom esse estava preocupado em matar Sasuke por pensamentos.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sasuke ajeitava a gravata no grande espelho do banheiro. Encontrava-se em uma salinha reservada apenas para os padrinhos, noivo e noiva. Havia um recinto especial onde à noiva estaria esperando sem que o noivo a visse e dentro desse lugar um banheiro. Todos adentravam e saiam menos Naruto que acarretava a superstição de que dava azar o noivo ver a noiva antes da hora.

Quando o herdeiro Uchiha passou por Sakura a espiou de esguelha, parecia incrivelmente aborrecida. Estava muito bonita, provavelmente a boca de muitos iriam até o chão ao ver a elegância em que ela se encontrava. Sasuke, porém imaginava como Hinata ficaria vestida de branco, véu e grinalda.

Estava concentrado em sua missão de dar um nó descente na gravata azul quando escutou o barulho da porta se abrindo. Do espelho notou a mulher de cabelos róseos com o semblante serio e um brilho frustrado nos olhos verdes.

_-Tsunade-sama me disse que você e a Hinata voltaram. -_disse ela sem esconder o aborrecimento e a curiosidade pela resposta. -_Mas eu não acreditei muito. Pelo que eu te conheço sei que você não seria idiota de voltar a namorar com uma mulher sem graça como ela._

Ele suspirou cansado. Não estava a fim de discutir com Sakura, mas tinha que deixar bem claro que a melhor coisa que ela deveria fazer era entrar naquela igreja casar com Naruto e aprender amá-lo. Virou-se para Sakura e disse de uma maneira seca.

_-Pois eu digo que você não me conhece bem, se me conhecesse saberia que Tsunade-sama falou a verdade. - _com um timbre mais aborrecido ele continuou a falar. -_Acho que eu seria idiota se não voltasse com a Hinata, principalmente por que a amo._

_-NÃO!Você não a ama, esta confundindo pena com amor!-_disse a mulher de cabelos róseos exasperada, gritava sem se importar de que alguma outra pessoa escutasse. Sakura estava possessa. Seu amor por ele era doentio e devia ser tratado. Ela se aproximou apressadamente e segurou-o pelos braços. - _Meu amor por você é tão grande, e eu sei que você me amaria se me desse uma chance. Hinata não é mulher pra você!_

Ela o chocalhava como se aquele balançar pudesse fazer com que ele mudasse de opinião. Apesar de estar assustado com a reação de Sakura ele tentava deixar a expressão apática no semblante. Afastou-a de si com brusquidão e disse calmo apesar do gesto.

_-Eu amo a Hinata!- _ele sentiu pena ao ver as lágrimas começarem a se formar nos olhos verdes, porém não era apenas tristeza que as formava, mas também o ódio. Decididamente ele continuou a falar. -_Hinata está grávida!Esse filho que ela espera é meu. -_Aquela revelação parecia ter despertado o pior da mulher a sua frente. Ela tremia compulsiva como se estivesse tendo um ataque epilético. -_ O melhor que você tem a fazer Sakura é entrar naquela Igreja e casar com o Naruto. Ele é um homem bom, cheio de qualidades e não merece o que você está fazendo, porém ainda acredito que você possa amá-lo. Esqueça-me!_

_-Não!O único homem que eu quero é você Sasuke. -_ela ainda falava em um timbre alto, Sasuke começou a ficar preocupado de que alguém escutasse. - _Eu detesto o Naruto, sinto nojo quando ele me toca. Só consegui deixar que ele colocasse aquelas mãos grotescas em cima de mim porque imaginava você me tocando. EU TE AMO!Se você me pedir eu largo tudo por você._

_-Eu não quero!-_disse ele ríspido_. -Você tem duas opções Sakura. A primeira é você entrar naquela igreja casar com o Naruto e tentar ser feliz. A segunda é desistir do casório, mas sem a esperança de me ter. Eu estou feliz com a família que vou formar._

Ambos não haviam percebido, mas havia alguém escutando aquela conversa atrás da porta entreaberta. Antes que eles percebessem o indivíduo tratou de se afastar.

_-Espero que a vadia Hyuuga morra no parto e leve o filho de vocês junto para o inferno. - _a expressão apática dele transformou-se em ódio. Ela podia xingá-lo e até mesmo desejar a morte dele,porém Sakura acordou seu lado obscuro ao mexer com as duas pessoas que ele mais amava...Hinata e seu a parede com agressividade e rangeu os dentes em palavras que saíram em um timbre ameaçador.

_-Nunca mais diga isso, ou eu que vou matar você entendeu? –_ela sentiu o corpo tremer de temor ao ver à expressão atroz na face bonita do herdeiro Uchiha. Antes de ele sair do banheiro deixando a noiva sozinha disse algumas palavras aconselhando – _Você está louca, precisa de ajuda para tirar esse amor doentio que tem por mim de sua cabeça. Se você não se tratar e continuar a me perseguir serei obrigado a te internar em um hospício eu mesmo._

Sakura seguiu-o com o olhar. Chorava como se o mundo fosse acabar, a maquiagem estava toda borrada e o ódio era o único sentimento que podia ser visualizado em sua face.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Naruto se encontrava no altar esperando a noiva. Sasuke estava junto aos padrinhos no canto ainda perturbado com a discussão que havia tido com a mulher de cabelos róseos. A música começou a tocar fazendo com que todos dirigissem os olhares para porta da igreja. Kakashi era quem levava Sakura ao altar. A maquiagem fora reconstituída e o sorriso falso estava esboçado nos lábios vermelhos. Ela ocultava o ódio que predominava o seu corpo, seus olhos verdes não caiam sobre Naruto, estavam atentos a imagem do herdeiro Uchiha.

Uma hora e meia havia se passado, finalmente a pergunta que selaria a união do portador da Kyuubi e de Sakura estava sendo proferida sobre a atenção de todos no recinto.

_-Uzumaki Naruto você aceita Haruno Sakura para amar e respeitar por toda sua vida?-_disse o padre olhando para o rapaz loiro.

Naruto olhou para a mulher de cabelos róseos a sua frente. Parecia pensativo como se analisasse a pergunta. Sakura sorriu falsamente tentando encoraja-lo a dizer o SIM que todos ali presentes esperavam. Mas diferente do que todos imaginavam a reação do loiro fora outra. Ele deu dois passos para trás e com um timbre sarcástico que nunca ninguém vira ele usar antes ser pronunciado.

_-Acho que eu causaria nojo em Sakura na noite de núpcias exatamente como tenho causado desde que engatamos esse relacionamento. Não é Sakura?-_Todos pareceram chocados com aquelas palavras, mas Sakura e Sasuke pareciam os mais assustados. -_ Ou talvez você até gostasse de transar comigo se imaginasse ser o Sasuke metendo uma em você não é?_

_-Naruto o que você está dizendo?-_perguntou tentando manter a pose, o timbre de vítima convencia a maioria que não estava entendendo o que se passava no altar. Diante das palavras de Naruto o padre tossiu como se alertasse que certo vocabulário não era para ser pronunciado em uma igreja.

_-Eu ouvi tudo o que você disse ao Sasuke, acha que eu seria idiota por mais quanto tempo?-o _timbre do loiro era rancoroso. Tsunade se aproximava do casal acompanhada de Kakashi e Sasuke caso tivesse que apartar uma briga._ -Admito fui um verdadeiro corno sem perceber o quão biscate você é._

_-Não admito que me ofenda seu porco!-_disse ela olhando o loiro com aversão. -_Não tenho culpa se você não é homem suficiente para mim. Vou te revelar uma coisa... Nunca senti prazer ao seu lado. Talvez seja por isso que a vadia Hyuuga tenha preferido abrir as pernas pro Sasuke a tentar te reconquistar. Você é um fracassado!_

_-Sakura parede de falar, estão todos ouvindo. -_disse Tsunade baixinho ao alcance da protegida.

_-Que todos vão para o inferno Tsunade-sama!_

A verdadeira face de Sakura era transparecida naquele momento. Todos cochichavam e olhavam decepcionados para noiva. Naruto era segurado por Kakashi, o loiro estava aponto de avançar sobre a mulher de véu e grinalda. Hinata olhava para cena estarrecida, alguns olhavam para ela principalmente os amigos depois da ofensa que Sakura havia dirigido a ela. Ino rodeava os ombros da amiga como se mostrasse apoio. Com desprezo o portador da Kyuubi gritou olhando para a mulher de cabeços róseos que gargalhava doentiamente.

_-Eu realmente sou um idiota de trocar uma mulher como Hinata por um lixo como você._

_-Pouco me importa sua opinião!-_Sakura virou-se para os bancos. Seus olhos miraram Hinata com o ódio que acumulava em seu corpo. -_Tudo isso é culpa sua!Se você não existisse o Sasuke seria meu. _

Não deu tempo de ninguém assimilar as palavras de Sakura. A noiva revoltosa havia corrido ao alcance de Hinata e agora tentava enforca-la. Ino que estava mais perto tentava arrancar Sakura de cima de uma Hinata desesperada, porém quem as separou foi Neji.

_-Fique quieta mulher!-_gritou Neji prendendo Sakura contra seu corpo.

Sasuke correu do altar até onde estava à herdeira Hyuuga sendo ajudada a levantar do chão por Shino e Kiba. Ao se aproximar da namorada o herdeiro Uchiha a abraçou protetoramente, sentiu os braços de Hinata o rodearem pela cintura e o abraçar forte como se buscasse abrigo entre seus braços, ela estava um pouco descabelada e com a respiração ofegante devida a falta de ar pelo sufocamento de minutos atrás.

_-Sasuke e-ela...es-está l-louca!-_disse Hinata com a voz falhada. Ao ouvir o timbre de medo da mulher de olhos perolados Sasuke a abraçou mais forte mostrando que ele estava ali e que Sakura não encostaria na herdeira Hyuuga novamente.

_-Eu disse que não era para você se meter com a minha mulher. -_ainda abraçando Hinata Sasuke disse ameaçadoramente como se avisasse que partiria para cima da mulher de cabelos róseos se ela tentasse se aproximar novamente para tomar qualquer atitude agressiva.

_-Que você morra Hinata e leve o filho bastardo de vocês junto. -_gritava Sakura maldosamente. -_Você vai ser meu Sasuke só meu!_

Neji arrastava Sakura para o lado de fora da igreja, junto ia Tsunade chorando de desgosto em ver a jovem que sempre considerou uma filha enlouquecer daquela maneira. Aquilo não era um simples surto Sakura havia realmente ficado louca. Kakashi ia ao lado de Tsunade para dar apoio a Hokage.

Era o fim das atitudes sombrias e as vontades doentias de Sakura. Ela havia plantado coisas ruins e agora colhia com a insanidade.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Nove meses depois**

Estavam todos no hospital nervosos esperando escutar um choro de bebê a qualquer momento.

Ino estava com a cabeça encostada no ombro de Shino, tentava convencer o namorado a terem seis filhos no mínimo. Shino achou que a loira havia enlouquecido ou que desejava ser uma coelha reprodutora.

Neji estava encostado na parede, os olhos fechados e os braços cruzados esperando pacientemente. Tenten e Rock Lee estavam ao lado do Hyuuga, diferente do serio amigo os outros dois conversavam animadamente tentando adivinhar se seria menino ou menina o bebê.

Tsunade e Kakashi discutiam os nomes, um mais estranho que o outro.

Naruto estava sentado ao lado de Kiba, o loiro contava com o costumeiro sorriso maroto nos lábios ao homem de caninos sobre a nova namorada que havia arranjado. Desde que Sakura e o loiro haviam terminado Naruto mostrava as vibrações alegres e positivas que sempre exalava.

Hiashi e Hanabi também estavam presentes sentados em duas cadeiras mais afastadas do grupo agitado que fazia o silencioso hospital parecer uma festa.

Sasuke andava de um lado para o outro nervoso com a demora. Ninguém se atrevia a falar com o herdeiro Uchiha, os poucos que havia tentado receberam em troca um olhar aborrecido e palavras desagradáveis. Nunca havia ficado tão ansioso antes, nem mesmo durante o teste final para se tornar um shinobi. De segundo a segundo olhava para porta da sala de parto esperando o médico sair de lá e dizer que seu filho ou filha nascera e que Hinata estava bem. Será que o bebê herdaria os olhos perolados de Hinata acompanhado de um Byakugan?Ou seria o possuidor de um Sharingan?

Finalmente o choro fez-se ouvir. Todos pararam de falar para escutar o som que a criança produzia. Kakashi aproximou-se do antigo aluno e deu tapinhas amigáveis nas costas do herdeiro Uchiha. Naruto e Rock Lee pulavam animados e eufóricos, bagunçaram o cabelo de Sasuke que com toda aquela alegria a sua volta não conseguia ficar irritado.

_- Que seu filho tenha herdado a beleza da Hinata por que cai entre nós você é bem feinho. -_disse Naruto rodeando o ombro do amigo com um comprimento.

_-Idiota!-_disse Sasuke entre risos_._

O médico saiu da sala de parto, todos se amontoaram em volta do homem de roupa branca esperando a notícia sobre o bebê e Hinata. O médico sorriu e olhou para Sasuke que estava na expectativa. _"Se esse cara demorar mais um pouco para falar eu invado a sala de parto!"_

_-Sua esposa está bem, logo vão levá-la para o quarto. -_Sasuke pareceu um pouco mais aliviado, porém a afobação ainda era visível. Queria saber do filho... Ou filha. Independente do que fosse o herdeiro Uchiha já o amava. - _Seu filho também passa bem. É a sua cara apesar de ter herdado os olhos da mãe._

O sorriso de Sasuke aumentou com a notícia. Os amigos urraram de alegria. Até mesmo Neji se mostrou animado, apesar de não ter gritado, já era pedir muito uma reação daquele tipo do abutre Hyuuga. O médico cortou as comemorações voltando a falar.

_-E sua filha é tão linda quanto à mãe, mas não tem os olhos perolados dos Hyuuga. -_Sasuke e todos olharam intrigados – _Esqueci de dizer, você é pai de gêmeos. Uma menina e um menino._

A boca de Sasuke caiu até o chão. Era engraçado ver o serio e centrado herdeiro Uchiha com aquele semblante abobado. Pai em dose dupla. Se antes estava alegre agora não conseguia medir a felicidade que ocupava seu corpo.

_-Sasuke você é bom na "tacada" hein!- _comentou Tsunade maliciosamente_. - Tratou de embuchar a Hinata logo de cara com dois. Quanto tempo vocês passavam no quarto Transa..._

_-Tsunade-sama nos poupe dos detalhes Ninguém aqui ta curioso para saber como os pestinhas foram feitos. -_comentou Neji rabujento. Pela primeira vez Hiashi concordou com o sobrinho, não queria saber da vida sexual da filha.

_-Posso ver meus filhos?-_perguntou Sasuke nem se importando com a conversa que acontecia a sua volta. Os amigos discutiam as "técnicas" que o herdeiro Uchiha provavelmente havia usado na hora "H" para ganhar um presente em dose dupla.

_-Claro venha comigo!-_disse o médico. Todos estavam tão entretidos em dar a opinião sobre as "técnicas" usadas por Sasuke que nem ao menos perceberam quando o doutor e ele se afastaram indo ao berçário.

Apesar de demorar apenas três minutos para chegar ao berçário Sasuke achava que aqueles mínimos minutos eram uma eternidade. Queria ver o rosto dos filhos e poder dizer: Minha família!

Há quanto tempo não dizia a palavra família?Infelizmente havia perdido os pais quando ainda era muito novo e o irmão... Bom era melhor não comentar sobre Itachi. A família que um dia tivera no passado iria ficar para trás.

Aproximou-se do vidro ansioso e olhou na direção dos bebês que o médico apontava. Sasuke abriu a boca sentindo-a ficar seca. Era impossível descrever aquele sentimento ao visualizar as duas crianças que faziam parte dele.

Ambas tinham cabeços incrivelmente pretos e lisos. Todavia o menino possuía grande orbes peroladas, o macacão azul que lhe cobria o corpo combinava com os olhos. Estava adormecido em um sono pesado a barriga descia e levantava em uma respiração suave.A menina por outro lado estava agitada,era a que mais se mexia em todo berçário,o macacão rosa lhe deixava com a aparência de uma olhos negros eram como o do pai porém a beleza delicada era da mãe.

_-Parabéns Uchiha você tem uma família muito bonita. -_disse o médico antes de se retirar deixando o papai babão admirando os filhos.

_-Obrigado! _

"_Uma família perfeita!". _Foi o que o herdeiro Uchiha pensou. Nunca se imaginou com uma mulher e filhos achavam-se sem direito de tal felicidade depois que todos aqueles problemas familiares de seu passado haviam acontecido. Mas agora percebia que todos no mundo podiam ter uma segunda chance e serem feliz.

Não praguejava mais pelo dia em que encontrara a herdeira Hyuuga sentada em um balanço em baixo de chuva, agora sabia que aquele fora o momento de aceitar ou não a felicidade que estava a sua frente. Sem saber havia dito um sim e agora colhia aquela alegria de uma simples atitude que mudara para sempre sua vida.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hinata estava deitada na cama de olhos fechados, porém se encontrava acordada. Fora um parto sem muitos problemas, surpreendera-se quando descobrira que seria mãe de gêmeos, por isso sua barriga havia ficado tão grande. Ela e Sasuke nem ao menos desconfiaram. Imaginava a reação do herdeiro Uchiha ao descobrir que era pai em dose dupla. Teria ficado ele mais feliz?Pois a felicidade dela era dobrara. Desejava ver o semblante dos filhos e do marido.

Sasuke e ela não haviam exatamente se casado, mas referiam-se um ao outro como se fossem.Não precisavam de papéis ou cerimônias para sentirem-se legalmente comprometidos para toda uma vida o amor que sentiam um pelo outro já bastava.

A porta do quarto fora aberta e ela pode ver o rosto do homem que havia roubado o seu coração e não estava disposto a lhe sorriu,era o sorriso que ele dirigia-se apenas para ela.Não era debochado,irônico,desgostoso ou triste era carinhoso e carregado de amor,raramente ele era esboçado porém aquele era um momento especial.

Sasuke aproximou-se da cama e beijou de leve os lábios da mulher. Acariciou-lhe a face e então disse com uma voz baixa e mansa próxima de seu rosto.

_-Obrigado!_

_-Pelo que?-_perguntou curiosa levando as mãos até os fios negros dos cabelos dele acariciando de leve.

_-Por me fazer feliz, por existir, por estar comigo... Por me dar uma família._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Sete anos depois**

_**-**__Hinata pode me dizer eu estou gorda e feia não é mesmo? Tó parecendo uma PORCA!-_disse Ino olhando para a enorme barriga de sete meses._ – Shino aquele idiota eu disse para ele casar comigo enquanto eu ainda estava linda e magra._

_-Ino pare de se mexer se não vai ser difícil arrumar o véu em sua cabeça. -_disse Hinata dando um sorriso gentil à frustrada noiva_ – Você está linda!_

Ino e Shino iriam se casar. Todos esperavam que dessa vez o casamento desse certo já era a quinta vez que os dois marcavam a data e no final acabava acontecendo algo que os impedia de concretizar o casório.

-_Madrinha Se você não casar hoje desista é um sinal divino para você se tornar uma freira criadora de porcos. -_disse um garotinho de sete anos sentado no sofá olhando a grávida. O timbre do garoto era debochado e seu semblante serio, lembrava muito a Sasuke _–Se bem que gorda desse jeito é capaz de acharam que você é a mãe dos porquinhos._

_-Ryo seu afilhado desnaturado se você me insultar de novo faço você se vestir de dama de honra!-_A voz da loira era ameaçadora e seu semblante assustador. Ryo olhou de lado para a madrinha demonstrando desgosto.

-_Porque você não vai procurar o seu pai e deixe a Ino em paz?-_disse Hinara olhando para o filho como se pedisse para ele se retirar. -_ Você só está piorando o humor dela.-_Hinata tentou tirar o buquê das mãos da noiva que tentava destruí-lo esquecendo-se que iria entrar com ele na igreja.

_-Ahhh está sem graça dentro da igreja! Papai está brigando com o tio Neji para variar, e o primo Touma está paquerando a Kimi, não quero atrapalhar os pombinhos. -_disse não demonstrando qualquer tipo de emoção - _Além disso, é mais divertido lembrar a Madrinha que ela está tão gorda que seria nomeada as rainhas das porcas._

_-Seu pivete desgraçado eu vou te matar! -_Gritou a loira jogando o véu antes em sua cabeça no chão.

A cena dentro do recinto era cômica. A noiva grávida corria atrás do pequeno garoto de olhos perolados com a intenção de dar uns bons cascudos nele enquanto Hinata tentava parar os dois, porém era feita de escudo pelo próprio filho.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_-Neji, tire seu filho mini abutre de perto da minha filha. -_disse Sasuke irritado. Olhou para duas crianças sentadas em um banquinho conversando animadamente.

_-Sua filha que está dando em cima do meu filho Sasuke. _– disse Neji sem mudar a expressão seria e indolente - _É bom ela não estar pensando em seduzir o Touma, ela não é do nível dele._

Neji havia desistido de Hinata. Decidiu casar com Tenten que sempre se mostrara sua eterna apaixonada, e acabaram por ter um filho chamado Touma. O pequeno Touma acabou por virar amigo de Ryo e Kimi os gêmeos filhos de Sasuke com Hinata. A diferença era apenas de um ano. Por causa da amizade das crianças os dois casais passaram a conviver mais do que no passado. As formalidades que Sasuke e Neji antes faziam questão de ter um com o outro como chamar-se pelo sobrenome havia acabado, dirigiam-se um ao outro pelo primeiro nome. Touma já mostrava interessado na bonitinha Kimi que era filha do pai mais ciumento de toda Konoha.

_-Claro que Kimi não está no nível do seu filho, ela é muita areia pro caminhãozinho dele. - _disse Sasuke irônico mostrando que era algo obvio.

_-Está insinuando que meu filho não é bom o suficiente para sua filha?_-perguntou Neji com há voz irritada.

Sasuke apenas esboçou um sorriso debochado. As brigas continuariam pelo menos até a noiva entrar na igreja. Isso se realmente tivesse casório.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Era um lugar plácido com muitas flores, alguns banquinhos espalhados pelo jardim. A grande estrutura acomodava poucas pessoas no máximo cinqüenta. Normalmente aquele tipo de lugar acomodava cem.

A mulher de cabelos róseos e olhos verdes vestia a mesma roupa que todos que residiam ali, um vestido largo branco que ia até os pés de manga comprida. Olhava para as pétalas de cerejeiras que haviam caído em seu colo.

Era dia de visita no hospício de Konoha e como sempre em dias que o local era aberto para os parentes dos residentes a Hokague da aldeia da folha aparecia para visitar a menina que considerava como uma filha.

_-Sakura como está se sentindo hoje?-_perguntou a Hokage sentando-se no banco ao lado da mulher mais jovem. Sakura, porém não respondeu apenas olhou para o semblante da única pessoa que lhe visitava desde que fora internada naquele lugar.

Sakura havia perdido a voz desde o fatídico dia de seu próprio casamento onde fora considerada louca principalmente pelo homem que amava. A mulher de cabelos róseos ainda se lembrava do fumegante olhar de ódio que ele lhe lançara. Era de doer o coração de qualquer apaixonado.

_-Hoje é o casamento da Ino pela quinta vez. Ela está com um barrigão de sete meses, não vai demorar muito para o bebê nascer._ –comentou Tsunade com um sorriso. -_Trouxe algumas fotos do pessoal para você ver._

Tsunade entregou um álbum à mulher de cabelos róseos. Sakura olhava para o objeto em seu colo pensando se abria e olhava. Decidiu por abrir. A primeira foto era de Ino grávida de mais ou menos cinco meses, Shino estava ao seu lado. A segunda era de Naruto com uma garota que ela não chegou a conhecer. Tsunade explicara que era a mulher com quem o portador da Kyuubi havia se casado. A terceira era de Neji e Tenten com um garotinho de cabelos castanhos e olhos perolados. Não era necessário explicar nada estava obvio que era o filho dos dois. Porém a foto que chamou a atenção de Sakura fora a quinta.

_-Ryo e Kimi cresceram desde a última foto que te trouxe não acha?A cada dia que passa o Ryo está mais atrevido que o Sasuke, infelizmente ele herdou aquele geniozinho difícil do Uchiha. Já a Kimi é uma doçura sempre sorridente e educadinha, Sasuke morre de ciúmes da filha imagine quando essa menina entrar na adolescência?Vai deixar aquele pai babão louco. -_Tsunade falou ao notar a atenção de Sakura na foto.

Estavam as duas crianças no meio dos pais. Sasuke com um meio sorriso e Hinata com um o gentil de sempre. Pareciam uma família feliz. Como ela desejava ser a mulher ao lado de Sasuke naquela foto, como queria que as crianças fossem seus filhos com o herdeiro Uchiha. Tudo que sonhava havia sido alcançado por Hinata, na mente de Sakura a herdeira Hyuuga havia lhe roubado a felicidade.

_-Sasuke..._

Tsunade arregalou os olhos. Era a primeira palavra que Sakura falava depois de sete anos. A Hokage abraçou a mulher de cabeços róseos carinhosamente. Era triste notar o fim de Sakura, presa em um hospício incurável por um amor doentio.

Como o velho ditado dizia: "Aqui se faz... aqui se paga!".

**FIM**

**

* * *

**

**Aqueles que desejam ver os filhos de Hinata e Sasuke acessem o meu perfil e procurem o link do meu orkut. No meu album tem foto dos dois!**


End file.
